O poder do amor
by alluada malfoy
Summary: Severus guarda um grande segredo,que pode mudar a vida de muita gente,nosso amado mestre em poções terá coragem suficiente para lutar por um grande amor?
1. Chapter 1

Após a derrota de Voldemort o mundo mágico se tornou um lugar bem melhor de se viver, apesar de ainda haverem muitos mortifagos soltos, eles não representavam quase nenhuma ameaça a população mágica, mesmo assim ainda havia rumores de alguns ataques isolados que rapidamente eram suprimidos pelo departamento de aurores do ministério da magia.

A vida do jovem Harry Potter agora que já se passaram setes anos da morte definitiva de Voldemort era mais tranqüila vivendo com seu padrinho Sirius e Remus Lupin, ele não podia se queixar, pois agora sim ele tinha uma família que o amava de verdade e lhe dava apoio e carinho, quanto ele tinha anelado por ter irmãos e primos e também por que não, seus pais junto dele, mesmo sabendo que isso já não era mais possível sonhar não custava nada.

Mas nesta noite se realizava na casa de Sirius uma festa para se comemorar a derrocada do senhor obscuro, somente para os membros da ordem que lutaram bravamente para hoje todos desfrutarem a liberdade bruxos, trouxas, licantropos, elfos, gnomos, gigantes, fadas enfim todos podem hoje ter uma vida melhor sem ninguém os ameaçando em tirar suas vidas por serem diferentes e perseguindo-os para subjugá-los.A casa em Grimmauld Place número doze estava maravilhosamente decorada os elfos domésticos agora livres,graças a luta de sua amiga Hermione, fizeram um trabalho excelente desde da prataria até a tapeçaria tudo estava impecável.

Não era uma noite pra se comemorar só a libertação do mundo mágico, pelo menos não para um casal em especial, Harry estava ansioso pela chegada de seu amado e assim dar a noticia que a pelo menos uma semana estava fazendo com que ele sonhasse acordado e diminuísse um pouco a saudade de seus pais e de tantos que perderam a vida durante a guerra.

Não, não e não!!Já disse que não vou Albus e não adianta insistir. —um irritado Severus Snape replicava enquanto o diretor somente o olhava intensamente com aqueles olhos azuis claros.

Mas Severus é uma festa de comemoração todos da ordem vão estar lá. —dizia muito calmo Dumblendore. Você mais do ninguém merece estar nesta festa, ou será que você teme encontrar certo alguém?

Se é que era possível Severus se irritou mais ainda, mas de antemão sabia que essa era uma batalha perdida, o diretor sabia como o convencer de fazer quando ele se mostrava reticente e se ele não atendia esse pedido não o deixaria ir embora.

Muito bem Albus você ganhou, eu vou a esta maldita festa, mas que fique bem claro que só vou ficar trinta minutos e depois vou embora. —disse meio irônico e zangado.

O diretor nada disse somente sorriu compassivo sabendo que isso era o máximo que ia conseguir por hora.

Assim chega a noite na mansão do largo Grimmauld, e com ela os primeiros convidados mesmo tendo perdido alguns membros na guerra a ordem sempre se reunia com muita alegria, mas quem mais interessava para Harry ainda não havia chegado e com isso o belo moreno de olhos verdes estava que era um monte de nervos e ansiedade, mas com a chegada de seus amigos Ron e Hermione ele se distraiu um pouco até por que as gêmeas Rose e Diana filhas do casal lhe mantêm ocupado com suas intermináveis perguntas que em seus três anos eram, no entender delas muito importantes .

Assim foram chegando os convidados Tonks com um cabelo completamente cor de rosa falava alegremente com Sirius, o senhor e a senhora Weasley que paparicavam seu filho George que estava já no seu sétimo mês de gravidez, Gina entabulava uma conversa com Luna e outros que Harry contemplava com um misto de alegria e tristeza, alegria porque faltavam Fred e Charles Weasley, os pais de Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy fora morta numa forma de punição por que seu marido se recusou a entregar seu filho a Voldemort e tantas outras mortes sem nenhum sentido.

Perto da meia noite chegaram de uma vez os Malfoy mais Severus Snape e foram se sentar juntos e o mais afastado possível do burburinho que se tornara a festa, contudo os olhos de Draco não perdiam de vista certo moreno de olhos verdes e corpo escultural .A festa transcorria muito bem com uma musica agradável ,comida de ótima qualidade bebida de uma qualidade melhor ainda enfim um ambiente pra lá de animado apesar da cara de fastio de Snape já que Lucio ficava babando por um certo licantropo , a festa era um sucesso geral. Passado algum tempo a campanhia toca e Harry já sabe de ante mão que chegou, entra no salão um moreno espetacular de mais ou menos vinte quatro anos, alto de cabelos negros e revoltos ,de porte atlético ,olhos negros muito negros ele era muito belo atrás dele vinha uma moça também morena de cabelos ate a cintura também negros ,pele branca quase pálida ,olhos castanhos e doces dela emanava uma sensualidade que a todos atraia e seu rosto tinha um traço de ironia que era notório.

Até que enfim chegaram—Harry disse se aproximando do casal e dando um beijo no jovem e belo rapaz. —a hei que não viriam mais.

Perdão amor, mas essa ai ficou mais de uma hora na frente do espelho tentando dar um jeito na cara.

A dita morena nem se importou com o comentário sarcástico do outro.

Eu acho que a gente já pode anunciar já não me agüento de tanta ansiedade. Tudo bem pra você?

Claro amor o que você quiser depois a gente comemora em particular—disse em tom sensual e ao ouvido de Harry fazendo-o enrubescer fortemente para seu deleite.

Pegando na sua mão foi levando-o até o meio do salão chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo com que certo professor de poções ficasse visivelmente pálido.

Meus amigos, companheiros e família, quero fazer um anuncio que a muitos pode parecer precipitado, mas que foi tomado com absoluta responsabilidade antes de mais quero que conheçam a Tiago Prince e sua irmã Eileen Price, bem eu os conheci em uma viagem que fiz a pouco tempo ate a Escócia para um intercambio na faculdade.

Todos sem exceção estavam de olhos grudados no casal de jovem, sobretudo no moreno de rosto afogueado e olhos verdes intensos o silencio era sepulcral.

Bem pra encurtar a historia conheci Tiago nesse intercambio e iniciamos uma relação durante esse tempo que foi só se solidificando .—tomou uma boa quantidade de ar e prosseguiu—assim que queremos aproveitar a noite de hoje para anunciarmos que ficamos noivos e planejamos nos casar até o fim desse ano.

O silencio que se seguiu foi mais frustrante do que tudo para o casal ninguém falava nada nem tomava nenhuma atitude, quando o jovem casal achava que nada mais ia acontecer ouviuse um grito e um barulho seco Severus Snape tinha desmaiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Papá

Papá!—gritaram ao mesmo tempo os irmãos e correram até Snape.

Papá?Como assim papá? Que espécie de piada é esta?—o rosto de Harry era todo um poema ademais ele não teve alternativa que não seguir os irmãos.

Os dois já estavam ao lado do professor de poções tentando fazer-lo despertar, a palidez de seu rosto era alarmante mesmo pra ele, foi Remus quem mais uma vez reagiu mais rápido.

Vamos levá-lo lá para cima e deita-lo em um dos quarto de hospedes. Sirius mostre o caminho. —falou o de olhos castanhos vendo que seu amigo punha uma cara de má vontade.

Relutante o animago guiou Tiago com Snape no colo até um dos quarto de hospedes da mansão, dentro do quarto após colocar Severus na cama Tiago e sua irmã Eileen visivelmente preocupada ficou ao lado do pai segurando sua mão.

Alguém pode me explicar o que é tudo isso?—dessa vez a voz de Sirius saiu claramente molesta. —por que Snape desmaiou?

Deve ser por que nosso papá não sabia do anuncio do compromisso hoje. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa pra ele também. —disse Tiago claramente apenado.

E que surpresa hein, vale dizer que todos estão surpresos, quem diria que Snape tinha filhos—disse burlon.

Pois ele é nosso PAI e eu não vejo qual e a surpresa—disse Eileen pela primeira vez em tom frio lembrando seu pai—algo de está te incomodando?

Bom eu acho melhor discutimos isso depois agora a prioridade é saber como está Severus. —disse Remus em tom conciliador vendo que Sirius ia replicar.

Um gemido vindo da cama chamou logo a atenção de todos parecia que o professor de poções estava dando sinais de que ia acordar lentamente seus olhos foram se abrindo e lutando para focalizar os rostos a sua frente. Seus olhos vagaram de um rosto a outro ainda mostrando sinais de confusão, quando repentinamente tudo veio a sua mente a festa ,seus filhos chegando de surpresa, o anuncio do noivado um tremor começou a tomar conta dele sem controle.

Não, me diz que isso é uma brincadeira - sua voz saiu estranhamente tremula não mais do que um sussurro.

Papá do que é que você está falando?A gente acaba de levar o maior susto com o seu desmaio e tudo o que você fala é isso?

Tiago filho, me diz que aquela historia de noivado é mentira, você não pode se casar com Potter. —agora sua voz beirava ao desespero.

Harry que estava até aquele momento sem dizer nada se surpreendeu com o tom da voz do professor e uma raiva começou a se formar dentro dele, será que ele nunca iria esquecer essa rivalidade e o rancor que tinha para com seu pai e agora não só descobria que Tiago ter mentido a respeito de seu pai como também o professor dizia que eles não podiam se casar.

Papá qual é o problema você sabia que eu estava planejando isso eu te disse que tinha conhecido alguém e que era serio. —Tiago falou incômodo.

Mais não me disse que esse alguém era Potter!—disse elevando a voz mostrando-se claramente descontrolado algo que surpreenderam a todos já que Snape NUNCA se descontrolava .

Papá nada do que você disser nos fará mudar de idéia nos amamos estamos dispostos a tudo. —disse num tom que não admitia replicas.

Severus viu a determinação no olhar de seu filho e viu também que se quisesse parar com essa confusão teria que fazer algo que ele jurou que não faria, mas que fazer o passado finalmente estava batendo a sua porta cobrando dividas passadas. Olhando os rostos a sua volta Remus, Sirius, Harry, os Malfoy e seus filhos sabia que o momento havia chegado aquele que ele tanto temera.

Vocês não podem se casar porque são irmãos—soltou assim de uma vez sem anestesia.

As reações que se seguiram foram as mais diversas, Sirius desmaiou juntamente com Lucio Malfoy, Draco sorriu de uma forma misteriosa, Remus ficou com a boca aberta incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra, Eileen empalideceu ainda mais se é que era possível,Tiago o olhava com um misto de horror e raiva ,mas a mais estranha reação foi a de Harry que soltou uma gargalhada alta.

Professor Snape de todas as explicações que o senhor poderia nos dar essa é realmente a mais divertida. —disse entre os risos.

Temo Potter que talvez eu não esteja tentando divertir vocês.

Papá será que o senhor pode nos explicar que classe de piada é essa, pois devo dizer que é de muito mau gosto--formulou Eileen já que seu irmão era incapaz de disser qualquer coisa.

Eu acho melhor mostrar não é Severus?—disse o professor Dumblendore parado á porta que observava acena até agora calado.

Severus olhou para todos na sala com um ar de duvida, mas vendo o rosto risonho de Harry e o irado de seu filho resolveu concordar, mostrar era melhor do que falar assim sacou sua varinha e com a ponta tocou em sua cabeça da qual imediatamente uma luz dourada se formou assim conjurando um pequeno frasco depositou a lembrança entregando-a ao diretor.

Bem Remus, Sirius teria por acaso uma penseira?

Remus assentiu já que Sirius continuava desmaiado e saiu em busca da penseira não sem antes lançar um "enervate" ao desacordado Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

O poder do amorCapitulo três:

O silêncio que reinou no quarto quase se podia cortar com uma faca, todos estavam com os olhos voltados para o professor como esperando que a qualquer momento ele dissesse que tudo não passava de uma piada.

Severus se mantinha calado os olhos negros escondiam muito bem a tormenta que estava dentro dele, logo seu maior segredo seria revelado e não podia prever a reação dos presentes principalmente seus filhos.

Tiago e Eileen seus tesouros pelos quais lutara se tornara espia para o lado da luz e os manteve ao longe de toa essa loucura da luta pela pureza do sangue. Agora lá estava ele com medo que sua maior conquista, de criar seus filhos bem fosse perdida pelo medo de revelar seus segredos anos atrás.

Remus retornou ao quarto com a penseira e Dumblendore fez um gesto para que todos se aproximassem para que de uma só vez vissem os pensamentos guardados ali.

Gostaria que todos ficassem na penseira até o final da recordação, depois creio que faremos as devidas aclarações de acordo?

Todos concordaram chocados demais para formular qualquer pergunta.

Enquanto isso na festa, todos se perguntavam onde estavam os anfitriões que logo depois do anúncio e do desmaio de Snape tinha desaparecido juntamente com os Malfoy, o diretor e os convidados novos.

Deve ser alguma trama daquele grasiento—dizia Ron muito desconfiado.

Amor deixa de implicâncias com Snape na certa ele só teve mesmo um mal estar passageiro.

Ah Mione aquele cara é sempre um estraga prazer, ainda bem que a comida é maravilhosa melhor que a do colégio.

Sua esposa rodou os olhos e foi procurar suas filhas, seu esposo jamais mudaria.

Os outros convidados não estavam tão desconfiados quanto eles mais um murmúrio se ouvia na festa, "o garoto que viveu"e alguns convidados tinha se ausentado misteriosamente, isso seria motivo de muita especulação nos jornais e revistas do dia seguinte.

Dentro do quarto todos estavam preparados para ingressar nas lembranças de Snape ninguém sabia o que esperar, quer dizer Dumblendore sabia e desejava intensamente que essas lembranças trouxessem alegria e não tristezas "será que tanto sofrimento terá um fim hoje?", pensava olhando todos com olhos complasivos.

Logo todos, menos Snape e o diretor, mergulharam seus rostos no liquido da penseira e a conhecida sensação de flutuar tomou conta deles.

Inicio da lembrança

Um jovem de cabelos negros lisos, pele pálida muito pálida, olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos vestindo um uniforme da Sonserina andava, por um corredor deserto de Hogwarts com um frasco pequeno em suas mãos o qual segurava como se sua vida dependesse dele, ali estava diante dos olhos atentos dos espectadores o jovem Severus Snape.

Parando em frente a sala de aula apertou mais ainda o frasquinho em suas mãos que tremiam levemente,respirou fundo e girando a maçaneta abriu a porta devagar e entrou.

Ora Sev, pensei que não iria vir mais, já ficou com saudades?—disse um igualmente jovem James Potter.

Tiago... Que susto será que você tem sempre que fazer isso?

Ah vamos Sev a gente não veio aqui pra brigar né porque não vamos ao que interessa?—disse Tiago sensual se aproximando.

Não Tiago a gente **tem **que conversar.

Diante do tom serio do mago menor Tiago parou de repente e notou como Severus estava nervoso uma fina camada de suor cobria seu rosto e ele estava mais pálido que o normal.

Tá bom Sev que houve?

Tiago eu sei que entre nós e só um passa tempo, mas, tenho que te contar algo.

E o que é Sev? Você ta me deixando nervoso.

Isso!--diz Snape lhe mostrando o frasquinho.

Você vai me dizer o que é isso?—disse Tiago num tom nervoso

Umtestedegravidez—disse bem depressa e baixinho.

O que fala mais alto e devagar Sev.

Um teste de gravidez e deu positivo--disse num fio de voz.

Ah! Sev você faz todo esse suspense pra me dizer que uma de suas colegas de casa aprontou. —disse irônico.

**Esse teste é meu Tiago eu estou grávido de um filho seu!**—Severus falou exasperado marcando cada palavra.

O sorriso de Tiago foi se apagando aos poucos e uma cor verde doentia tomou conta de seu belo rosto aquelas palavras ficaram martelando em sua cabeça e a escuridão aos poucos tomou conta de sua consciência e com um ruído surdo ele desmaiou.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota da autora:**Perdão pela demora eu deletei minha fic e demorerei para recuperar os arquivos, assim que agora tornei a ppublica-la e espero que estejam gostando.é minha primeira fic .

Aguardo seus comentários...


	4. Chapter 4

**O poder do amor**

**Capitulo quatro:**

Lentamente Tiago foi recobrando a consciência, todos puderam ver a confusão em seu rosto quando começou a recobrar a consciência.

Tudo em sua mente retornou de repente Severus, o teste de gravidez e então tudo ficou escuro.

-Você esta bem Tiago?—disse Severus quando o moreno sentou rapidamente.

-Severus eu não ouvi bem, você me disse sobre certo teste de um filho meu...?

-Tiago, por favor, faz um esforço pra permanecer acordado dessa vez. Eu estou grávido de um filho seu já fiz o teste se quiser ver eu até o trouxe comigo. —disse mostrando o fraquinho.

Tiago logo se tornou pálido novamente parecendo que ia desmaiar de novo respirou fundo varias vezes pra se acalmar, passando as mãos no seu cabelo, bagunçando mais ainda se é que isso era possível. Andava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado, Severus por sua vez somente observava com sua expressão fria e impassível, mas para um bom observador se via que ele estava muito nervoso pelo modo como segurava o frasquinho contendo a prova de sua gravidez.

-Bem o que você pretende fazer agora?

-Como assim Tiago?—disse Severus com receio.

-Ora, como assim com essa gravidez é claro. Certamente não está pensando em ter esse bebê?

-Você está me sugerindo fazer um aborto?Com quase quatro meses de gestação?

-Mas, ainda dá tempo né afinal você ainda não chegou aos cinco meses?—disse meio esperançoso.

Severus nada disse somente observou o moreno de olhos castanhos e silencio, mas seu rosto revela um misto de tristeza e decepção inconscientemente levou a mão ao seu ventre levemente crescido em busca de conforto. Sem perceber o silencio do outro Tiago continuou falando.

- Severus eu e você fomos uma loucura, muito boa mais uma loucura de fato, você seguindo a esse doido com ideais de ditador querendo destruir com o mundo mágico e eu fazendo de tudo ao meu alcance para que ele seja derrotado.

-Esse é o único motivo para não ficarmos juntos?—disse quase num murmúrio.

-Você sabe que não é apenas isso. Tem a Lily Sev nós dois nos apaixonamos e é um amor verdadeiro, por favor, entende eu não quero me separar dela.—disse implacável.

-Isso foi antes ou depois de você se deitar comigo em cada sala de aula abandonada? E quando você pensava em me contar hein?No dia do casamento?—gritou o outro se descontrolando.

-Chega ,você não é nem nunca foi uma donzela que não sabia o que lhe acontecia, devo lhe lembrar que, o que fizemos foi de mutua vontade não te forcei a nada. —disse rude.

-Muito bem Tiago, o que você quer é que me desfaça do bebê não é isso mesmo.

- É melhor assim Severus, nós somos jovens temos a vida inteira pela frente, não podemos estragar nossa vida por causa de uma loucura de adolescentes.

-Muito bem Potter nunca mais você será incomodado com este assunto novamente. –disse frio, sua voz demonstrava uma tristeza imensa.

-Então Snape, espero que possamos ser amigos ao menos. – assim dizendo estendeu a sua mão num gesto decidido.

Severus olhou para a mão estendida e depois para Tiago Potter seus olhos faiscavam raiva e desprezo, mas ele simplesmente virou e saiu da sala deixando o outro parado com mão ainda estendida.

Novamente a cena mudou e todos viam Severus Snape andando com dificuldade em direção á floresta proibida, de tempos em tempos ele parava e se curvava sobre si mesmo. Mesmo com clara dificuldade de andar ele continuava entrando na floresta, a noite escura e sem estrelas tornava sua jornada mais difícil.

Logo depois de um tempo andando chegou numa clareira e com um gemido mais alto caiu segurando seu ventre com as mãos. Seu rosto banhando em suor, sua respiração desconexa faziam com que sua consciência vacilasse.

-Eu não vou conseguir... Por Merlin... Não consigo—disse arfando e suando

Perdido em sua dor Severus não percebeu que alguém se aproximava do local onde ele estava então um vulto saiu das sombras e cercou do moreno lentamente.

-Severus... –disse uma voz suave

-Lily!O que você está fazendo aqui!

-Vou te ajudar a trazer seu filho ao mundo Sev. —disse suavemente.

Quando ele ia replicar uma violenta contração o atingiu e novamente Severus se contorcia de dor.

-Finito Encantun.—disse num murmúrio e o encanto de glamour com qual Severus usava para esconder sua gravidez se desfez e todos viram seu enorme abdômen.

Lily prontamente se pos a trabalhar num passe de varinha convocou uma manta e desnudou Severus da cintura pra baixo o colocando deitado com as pernas separadas.

-Lily como que você sabia?—disse entre as contrações.

-Simplesmente observando e James me contou que você tinha feito um aborto, foi só ligar os pontos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido Severus já tinha uma dilatação adiantada suas contrações eram cada vez mais violentas, Lily se posicionou no meio das penas do moreno para receber o bebê.

Severus instintivamente fazia força para trazer ao mundo seu pequeno preso a contrações violentas.

-Severus não desiste está quase nascendo.

O moreno prontamente sentiu um dor lacerante e empurrou com todas as suas forças e sentiu como se algo se desprendia de dentro dele um alivio imenso se apoderou dele, um pranto forte invadiu aquela clareira provando que o pequeno tinha ótimos pulmões.

-Parabéns Severus é um menino!—disse a ruiva emocionada.

Com o rosto banhado em lágrimas Severus tentou olhar para seu filho quando novamente uma outra contração fez com que o moreno gritasse mais uma vez Lily assustada deixou o pequeno bebê numa túnica ao lado de Severus e prontamente se preparou para receber outro bebê.

Severus por sua vez empurrou com todas as suas forças e sentiu novamente que algo se soltava dele e um novo choro forte se uniu ao outro bebê.

-Severus é uma menina parabéns!—Lily chorava copiosamente.

Uma emocionada ruiva limpou os bebes e os mostrou ao seu pai que também chorava de alivio e emoção, ambos bebes tinham um pequeno monte de cabelos negros e a pele pálida seus olhos ainda fechados ainda não se podia definir a cor, seu pai achou que o menino se parecia com Tiago e a menina era uma copia dele, mas ainda era cedo para definir.

-Quais serão seus nomes Severus?

-Esse é Tiago Prince Snape e essa é Eileen Prince Snape—disse receoso.

-São belos nomes, você não pensa em contar para James?

-Nunca!...Ele não os queria desde começo e acha que abortei e assim vai continuar pensando. –disse quase com raiva.

Lily o observava calada surpreendida com a raiva contida na voz do moreno, olhava para os pequenos com ternura.

-Lily me prometa que não vai dizer nada para o Potter ele não deve se inteirar de nada.

-Mas Severus...

-Por favor, Lily me prometa, ele te ama e eu não quero ser a causa do sofrimento de ninguém!

-Tudo bem Severus, se é isso que deseja eu prometo, mas com um condição.

-Qual?—perguntou com receio.

-Que se for necessário você me ajude também.

-Como assim?

-A guerra se aproxima e James e eu vamos lutar para que esse demente não consiga o que deseja, seremos alvos de sua ira, então se for preciso e estiver no seu alcance me ajude ou ajude a minha família. —disse com voz tremula.

-Pois bem Lily, eu prometo que ajudarei a sua família assim como você me ajudou te dou a minha palavra.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite a pequena ruiva sorriu e ambos apertaram as mãos em sinal de consentimento.

**Final da lembrança.**

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**O poder do amor**

** O poder do amor**

**Capitulo cinco**

Ao saírem do pensador todos sem exceção estavam por assim dizer impactados, cada qual mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, nada na vida de Harry Potter o menino que viveu o garoto dourado de Hogwarts era simples sempre tinha que haver uma complicação e agora nosso garoto dourado estava ali sentado naquela sala completamente estático sem fala.

-Harry diz alguma coisa—Remus fitava o jovem com preocupação.

Lentamente o garoto se levantou e foi se aproximando do lugar onde estava Severus, os olhos verdes eram poços de sentimentos contraditórios tristeza, revolta, desespero eram evidentes como também um tremor que se apoderava de seu corpo.

-Por quê?Por que manteve isso escondido de mim?—indagou com voz embargada.

-No começo eu não sabia o que fazer, seu pai era feliz com Lily e logo depois do casamento você nasceu eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Depois aconteceu o assassinato deles e eu fiquei aterrorizado pensando se o senhor tenebroso descobrisse sobe meus filhos poderiam querer matá-los também. —sua voz não era mais do que um murmúrio.

-Por esta razão nos manteve afastados esse tempo todo, por Melin eu poderia ter transado com meu próprio irmão, sabia que planejávamos casar escondido e só depois de tudo pronto fazer o anuncio?

Diante dessa revelação se é que era possível Severus Snape ficou mais pálido e tremulo sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

-Eu sei que agi erradamente, mas o que queira que eu fizesse? Eu era a pessoa mais odiada por seu padrinho e pela maioria dos grifinorios, meus colegas da sonserina já também recebido à marca tenebrosa, a única coisa que me pareceu certo naquela época foi escondê-los para salva-los.

-Harry eu posso afirmar que esta foi a decisão mais difícil da vida de Severus. —disse Dumblendore preocupado com a reação do jovem.

-Você sabia disso não é mesmo professor?

O direto hesitou por um momento mais depois assentiu levemente.

-COMO SEMPRE NÃO É DIRETOR?Sempre escondeu fatos importantes daminha vida de mim! E o que sofri nas mãos dos meus tios não contou nem pesou pra vocês não é mesmo? Eu poderia ter tido a família que sempre quis ter sofrido talvez um pouco menos—terminou com um murmúrio sofrido.

Severus se encolheu ao ouvir a explosão do garoto, ele sabia que Harry tinha razão poderia ter tido uma família depois da morte dos pais, ele mesmo se questionou varias vezes sobre este assunto, mas com sua vida conturbada como espião da ordem e a criação a distancia de seus filhos sempre deixava este assunto para depois.

-Harry eu era jovem talvez um pouco mais velho que você, não contava com a ajuda de ninguém da minha família só sua mãe me ajudou,depois do parto ela me ajudava com os bebês para que pudesse terminar os estudos.Quando ela morreu eu prometi que cuidaria de você e te protegeria em gratidão á ela.

Do outro lado da sala Tiago e Eileen estavam abraçados chorando baixinho, a visão e de quebrar até o mais duro coração, não tinham se atrevido a se manifestar durante todo o tempo, como eram apegados e amavam com loucura a seu pai não resistiram mais.

-Papá! Por que não nos disse antes? Levar uma carga tão pesada sozinho é muito penoso—disse Eileen se jogando nos braços do pai.

-Não me odeia minha pequena?

-Como posso te odiar se você lutou para que ficássemos a salvo?—disse a morena com voz chorosa.

-E você meu filho, me perdoa?

-Não posso dizer que te perdôo, mas te entendo agora sei por que tanto mistério e sua recusa para estudássemos aqui na Inglaterra. Eu te amo pai, eu só preciso de um tempo.

-Temo que por minha culpa Severus não tenha dito nada sobre seus irmãos Harry, eu achei que o feitiço do sangue que sua mãe tinha colocado em você só tinha efeito pelo lado paterno, pois quando ele foi lançado seu pai já estava morto—disse o diretor.

-Pois talvez você estivesse **enganado** diretor. —se manifestou Sirius, pela primeira vez claramente irritado.

-Agora vejo que mais uma vez agi como um tolo, perdão meu rapaz.

-Chega! Não agüento mais ficar aqui eu tenho que tomar um pouco de ar. —disse o moreno de olhos verdes saindo da sala.

O que ninguém percebeu foi que um loiro que não tinha se manifestado saiu também se pressando em alcançar o grifinorio.

-HARRY! Espera.

-O que quer Malfoy, veio rir da minha desgraça? Só mesmo eu poderia nesta minha fudida vida namorar com meu irmão! Vamos pode rir dessa vez você tem toda a razão para isso -- disse o moreno à beira de um ataque histérico.

Draco nada falou apenas se aproximou do jovem destroçado á sua frente e o abraçou forte acariciando suas costas de leve, Harry se surpreendeu com este gesto tão repentino vindo de Draco mais aos poucos as caricias suaves o foram relaxando e um choro preso na garganta saiu livre e ficou abraçado ao loiro sentindo seu apoio.

-HARRY QUE TÁ FAZENDO AI APRAÇADO COM O FURÃO?—gritou um muito indignado Ron Weslay

Ambos pularam ao ouvir tamanho escândalo, o moreno encolheu-se ainda mais contra o forte peito do loiro e gemeu de desespero.

-Me tinha daqui Malfoy—pediu o moreno.

Draco sem esperar um segundo pedido apenas murmurou um feitiço e desaparatou deixando para trás um estupefato Ron.

Enquanto isso dentro da sala, Severus continuava abraçado seus filhos como se pudessem desaparecer a qualquer momento.

-Bem acho que devemos descansar e pensar com clareza sobre o que fazer mais tarde quem sabe amanha? –disse a voz fria de Lucio Malfoy.

-Papá eu queria antes falar com Harry, esclarecer tudo isso.

-Também quero falar com ele filho, Lupin será que podia chamar o garoto, por favor?

Antes que o castanho pudesse responder um furacão ruivo entrava furiosamente na sala.

-Que diabos aquele loiro tingido fazia abraçado ao meu amigo?Sirius que está acontecendo?—falava Ron sem notar a tensão no ambiente.

-Bem creio que não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo insultos para com meu filho, assim que me retiro, Severus é bem vindo em minha casa a hora que quiser. Acompanha-me á porta Lupin?—esse pedido parecia mais uma ordem, Remus ficou vermelho na hora e saiu apressado da sala.

-Severus fique esta noite aqui, se Harry voltar ele irá querer falar com vocês. —dessa vez era Sirius quem falava.

Severus olhou para seus filhos e em seguida para Dumblendore sem ter muita opção concordou, ele também queria esclarecer está situação com Harry o mais cedo possível, Sirius por sua vez sentia um estranho calor em seu peito olhando para Severus sentiu que sua não valeria a pena se não encontrasse um meio de desfazer as duvidas que haja entre eles.

-Bem então me vou ao colégio se precisarem de mim é só me chamar—e com um movimento de sua varinha Albus Dumblendore desaparatou.

-E eu vou mandar preparar seus quartos.

-Ninguém vai me explicar o que houve aqui?—rugiu o ruivo ainda parado no meio da sala.

-No seu devido tempo Ron no seu devido tempo... —Sirius saiu da sala sem mais explicações.

Vendo que ficara sozinho na sala com Snape e filhos Ron se sentiu desconfortável, sobretudo quando viu os olhos inchados e vermelhos dos três, algo acontecerá ali que ele não conseguia alcançar e isso era muito desagradável, sem ter o que fazer ou dizer ele simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu da sala deixando três magos perdidos no seu silencio.

_Enquanto isso em outro lugar..._

Harry sentiu o desconfortável puxão no estomago quando aparatou na sala de casa, ainda abraçado fortemente a Draco Malfoy.

Percebendo isso o moreno ficou vermelho como um tomate e se afastou rapidamente dele, tentando se acalmar um pouco andava pela sala notando com belamente era decorada.

-Onde estamos exatamente Malfoy?

-Em um das propriedades da família, não se preocupe nem saímos da Inglaterra. Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser e pedir o que quiser também.

-Obrigado se não fosse você eu creio que teria enlouquecido naquela casa.Mas, diga-me uma coisa por que me ajudou?

-Ah Harry, temo que talvez devêssemos deixar esta conversa pra outra hora.—disse nervoso.

-Não estou cansado de deixar pendências em minha vida ou você me fala ou vou embora agora mesmo—disse categórico.

-Tudo bem Harry sente-se, por favor, e que tal uma xícara de chá para acalmar?—disse sinalando uma cadeira para que o moreno senta-se.

O mago moreno estava algo nervoso, pois Malfoy o encarava firmemente e sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo terna e determinada, o loiro por sua vez se perguntava se era uma boa hora para abrir o jogo com o garoto, seu coração quase parou na festa quando ele anunciou o compromisso de noivado para logo depois voltar a bater em vista dos acontecimentos posteriores.

Logo depois de serem servidos por um elfo domestico estavam comodamente sentados em frente da lareira em silencio, Harry aguardando ansioso o que Draco diria e o loiro tentando achar as palavras adequadas.

-Bem Harry não sei bem por onde começar.

-Que tal pelo começo.

-Harry, por favor, não me interrompa, já é difícil ter que falar neste assunto ainda mais com você me interrompendo!

-Desculpa tudo bem prometo que vou ouvir caladinho—deu um meio sorriso que fez com que o coração de Draco acelerasse.

-Tudo bem me desculpe também é que estou nervoso. –sorriu também.

O moreno ficou espantado, desde quando Draco-auto suficiente-Malfoy ficava nervoso, o rapaz durante a guerra mostrou uma presença de espírito pouco comum para sua idade, se voltou para o lado da luz se negando a tomar a marca escura e de quebra conseguiu convencer seu poderoso pai a trair o senhor tenebroso.

O garoto tinha provado seu valor, sobretudo na batalha final,enquanto Harry lutava contra Voldemort Draco lutava com vários comensais impedindo que se aproximassem do moreno e o ferissem, era difícil para quem viu o loiro no campo de guerra acreditar que uma simples conversa o deixaria nervoso.

-Harry desde que nos conhecemos tivemos nossas diferenças, brigávamos sempre por motivos banais, na época eu não sabia o porquê só sabia que você mexia comigo de uma forma que me deixava desnorteado.

"Por anos eu quis acreditar que este sentimento era simplesmente repudio, mas fui amadurecendo e no nosso sexto ano eu já sabia bem o que eu queria."

-E o que seria Malfoy?—indagou nervoso com o rumo que iam as coisas.

-Eu te amo Harry e quero ter você para mim, quase morri quando você anunciou seu noivado e mesmo parecendo egoísmo gostei do rumo que tomaram as coisas, assim eu tive outra chance.

Dizer que o moreno ficou espantado era pouco nem conseguia respirar normalmente que dirá falar.

-Mas, como é possível quer dizer eu sou o testa rachada Potter se lembra você me odeia?

-Não Harry isso está longe da verdade, eu te amo muito, por isso passei para o lado da luz, para lutar ao seu lado e cuidar de você, me arrisquei até mesmo a romper definitivamente com meu pai. Se me uma chance sequer por menor que seja eu prometo que vou te fazer feliz.

Harry não soube o que foi se algo na voz ou nos olhos do outro tocaram fundo dentro dele, aquela noite tinha sido um verdadeiro terror descobriu que tinha irmãos por parte de pai e que um deles era seu noivo, descobriu também que Snape seu odioso professor de poções era o outro pai, agora esse loiro de fechar o quarteirão se declarava apaixonado por ele.

Então ele fez uma coisa que surpreendeu ambos se levantou e se jogou nos braços do loiro num beijo ardente.

**Continuará...**

**Nota da autora: **Please, me digam algo nem que seja por sinal de fumaça,gostaria de saber se está bom ou não, se paro ou continuo u reviews não mata ninguem. Gracias por ler.


	6. Chapter 6

**O poder do amor**

**Capitulo quatro:**

**O PODER DO AMOR**

**Capitulo seis**

_Mansão Black_

Enquanto Snape e filhos se ajeitavam em seus respectivos quarto Sirius dava voltas e mais voltas em seu escritório no andar inferior da mansão, fora uma grande surpresa conhecer toda a verdade a respeito de seu amigo e compadre James e não poderia dizer que era uma grande surpresa.

Ele sempre soubera que seu amigo era muito namorador, muitos e muitos suspiravam por ele, mas assim que começou a namorar Lily ele se tornara o mais fiel dos homens, muitas vezes ele suspeitava que seu grande amigo e membro dos Marotos escondia algum segredo, às vezes seu olhar se tornava perdido e uma sombra de tristeza se apossava desse olhar. Agora sabia que era um segredo muito grande e se ressentia de que James não compartilhara com ele.

O que levava a outra questão Severus nunca se permitiu pensar sobre o que sentia a respeito dele, sempre acreditou que o professor de poções era suspeito de algo, pois muitas vezes desaparecia em pleno ano letivo e não dava explicações a ninguém.

Agora entendia, ele sempre fora o impulsivo do grupo sempre agia primeiro e depois analisava a situação, adorava seus amigos e amava Harry como se fosse seu filho, mas sempre soube que o rapaz sentia falta de uma família própria com irmãos, sofria muito com isso, pois James era filho único e seus pais já tinham falecido.

Novamente seus pensamentos voltaram ao professor de poções, apesar de sempre achar que o mago era um traidor isso não impedia ele sentir-se atraído pelo moreno, isso o angustiava sobremaneira, amava alguém que acreditava ser seu inimigo e traidor da causa, agora sabia o que acontecera.

Não sabia como tinha se apaixonado pelo moreno, foi uma coisa gradativa, uma admiração que se tornou atração e logo depois amor, nunca tivera coragem de se aproximar e James sempre dera a entender que Severus era um ser odioso e mortifago.

Logo depois do casamento de James e Lily Severus se afastou ainda mais e se uniu a Voldemort destruindo assim os sonhos de se declarar e tentar uma vida ao lado do moreno.

No escuro sozinho ele decidiu, chega de esperar, de solidão e noites em que dormia numa cama vazia, sabendo que aquele por quem seu coração acelerava era inocente, seu pecado foi amar demais. Sim agora ele iria lutar por esse amor mesmo sabendo que o outro era um ser muito difícil.

-_Severus você será meu e juro que te farei feliz—sussurrou no escuro par si mesmo._

**_Enquanto isso no quarto de Severus..._**

Dois pares de olhos tão parecidos com seu falecido amor encaravam o mestre em poções, emoções confusas se refletiam em seus olhares.Thiago que tinha o caráter parecido com James lutava para não dizer nada que magoasse seu papá Eileen por seu lado muito parecida com o próprio Snape se mantinha calada e sua expressão aparentemente fria também queria respostas.

-Temo que ainda tenhamos que conversa mais papá. –disse suavemente a morena.

- Eu sei minha pequena não quero mais segredos entre nós, podem perguntar o que quiserem.

-James nunca suspeitou que você não tivesse cometido um aborto?—perguntou Thiago

-Não, eu tomei muito cuidado para que ele não descobrisse.

-Por que papá? Você o amava poderia ser tudo diferente. —Tiago tinha uma voz triste.

-Porque ele não me amava como eu a ele, se eu tivesse contado ele teria insistido em se casar comigo mesmo sendo apaixonado por Lily. Ele nunca seria feliz e eu também não.

-E como Lily aceitou isso ela me pareceu muito correta.

-Ela queria que James soubesse, mas eu a fiz jurar que não contaria nada até eu me sentir seguro de fazer eu mesmo, só que infelizmente não teve tempo—disse num murmúrio.

-Você ainda o ama não é mesmo?—disse Eileen suavemente

-Não filha, não amo mais agora quando penso nele só sinto um imenso carinho e gratidão por ele ter me dado vocês. Eu sofri muito na verdade, mas por fim compreendi que não seriamos felizes se ele se casse comigo por obrigação.

-E agora o que pretende fazer em relação à Harry papá?

-Não sei Tiago eu quero tentar me explicar com ele e que sabe recuperar o tempo perdido entre vocês como irmãos. E você Tiago o que fará em relação a ele?

-Claro que o noivado já era né, não posso dizer que deixei de amá-lo assim de repente, não vai ser nada fácil mais não quero me separar dele agora que sei que ele é meu irmão. Ele merece ter uma família

-Eu não esperava menos de você meu filho.

-Papá eu amo muito você e quero te agradecer por ter ficado com a gente. —disse Eileen emocionada.

-Vocês foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em toda a minha vida, não posso imaginar viver sem vocês—disse Severus em lagrimas.

-Agora vamos dormir que amanhã teremos muito que conversar com Harry e Sirius também.

-Boa noite papá—disseram os gêmeos Snape

-Boa noite meus amores.

**_Em outro quarto da mansão..._**

Um homem castanho suspirava outra vez deitado em sua cama seus belos olhos dourados brilhavam como duas tochas em meio a escuridão e lembrava o que acontecera minutos atrás na porta de entrada.

_ Flash Bach _

_Remus se surpreendera com o tom que Lucio usara para lhe pedir que o acompanhasse até a saída. Não querendo criar mais confusão do que já reinava no lugar o acompanhou até á porta._

_-Gostaria de te lembrar Malfoy que não sou seu elfo particular—disse Remus muito enfadado._

_-E por que tá me dizendo isso lobinho?—perguntou inocente._

_-Não se faça de inocente nos dois sabemos que de inocente você não tem nada—Remus estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a ousadia do outro._

_-Tudo bem se você não quer sutilezas é melhor partir pra ação._

_E sem dar tempo ao outro para reagir Lucio avançou o pouco espaço que os separavam e segurando o mago menor em seus braços tomou posse de sua boca num beijo suave._

_A surpresa inicial fez com que Remus ficasse sem reação, mas uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior o fez dar um pequeno gemido e abrir sua boca assim o loiro pode explorar cada cantinho daquela boca tão doce._

_O beijo foi se tornando mais exigente e profundo, Lucio começou a percorrer o corpo de Remus com mãos cada vez mais ousadas até que a falta de oxigênio os obrigou a se separar._

_A visão de Remus completamente entregue e ruborizado fez com que Lucio sorrisse de satisfação, ainda abraçado ao outro o loiro começou uma lenta exploração daquele pálido pescoço._

_-M... Malfoy o que você está fazendo?—gaguejava o mago menor perdido nas caricias do loiro._

_-Não é evidente lobinho te beijando._

_E sem fazer caso do outro continuou beijando seu pescoço suas mãos logo estavam descendo para a camisa do castanho tentando abrir os botões._

_Remus não conseguia pensar direito com aquele loiro fazendo aquilo, sempre se sentira atraído por Malfoy, mas sua condição de homem lobo e pobre o deixavam sem esperança de que o outro se fixasse nele e depois que este se casa e tivera um filho viu suas esperanças indo embora de vez._

_Sabia que o lobo interno tinha escolhido o loiro como parceiro por toda a vida,o loiro porém sempre o desprezara e perseguia mesmo estando do lado da ordem nunca lhe dedicara um misero olhar e agora ali estava ele lhe beijando com paixão._

_Um barulho de passos fez com que os dois magos se separassem rapidamente quando um emburrado Ron Weasley seguido por sua esposa e filhas passassem por eles._

_- Ron Hermione já estão indo? Espero que tenham aproveitado a noite. —disse Remus sem graça._

_Ron murmurou qualquer coisa e saiu sem mais palavras sua esposa rodou os olhos e deu um sorriso sem graça aos dois homens._

_-Desculpem meu marido, ele detesta ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo assim que sua irritação o deixa também sem educação, bem já vamos espero que Harry depois nos fale o que aconteceu. —disse saindo depois de um leve comprimento a Lucio. _

_Assim que se viram sozinhos novamente Lucio tornou a abraçar o castanho possessivamente, Remus, porém o afastou usando um pouco de força já que seu lobo interno estava por demais alegre com a proximidade de seu companheiro._

_-Lucio espera temos que conversar._

_-Pra que? Eu prefiro continuar de onde paramos—disse sensual abraçando o menor novamente._

_-Lucio eu não estou te entendendo, quer dizer você sempre me desprezou e humilhou mesmo sabendo o que eu sentia por você e agora sem mais nem menos, me agarra e me beija. O que você está pensando que eu sou._

_-Eu não penso eu sei, você é o amor da minha vida que eu lutei para proteger da ira do senhor tenebroso, pois se algo te acontecesse eu morreria, case com Narcisa para manter as aparências porque meu pai desconfiava que eu te amava_

_E depois que ela morreu e já não tem nenhum senhor tenebroso posso finalmente ter você pra mim._

_-Você me ama?—perguntou baixinho._

_-Mais que a própria vida lobinho, você e meu filho são o mais importante da minha vida—disse com paixão._

_Remus com lagrimas nos olhos se lançou novamente nos braços do seu amor e começaram um beijo terno e apaixonado que marcava o fim de uma era de solidão de ambos e o inicio de uma bela historia de amor._

Final do flash back

**Numa das propriedades dos Malfoy**

Draco estava no céu aquilo que ele tanto ansiara durante anos finalmente estava acontecendo,Harry o estava beijando um beijo ardente e sensual sua masculinidade logo despertou e se sentiu incomodo não sabia como o moreno reagiria se notasse,assim com muito pesar afastou-se do outro.

-Que foi não me quer?

-Harry! Como pode dizer isso eu não quero que você se sinta constrangido se a gente não parar agora talvez não consigamos mais—disse ele rouco.

-Eu não quero parar quero você.

-Harry...

-Faça amor comigo Draco...

-Mas, Harry amanhã você irá se arrepender e eu não vou suportar ver isso nos seus olhos.

-Amanhã você me terá aqui ao seu lado, por favor, me faça seu—implorou o moreno.

-Harry você está confuso, com raiva eu entendo e te amo demais pra me aproveitar da situação, fazer amor com você é o que eu mais quero, mas não assim—dizendo isso o maior abraçou um moreno tremulo e o beijou ternamente.

Quando se separaram Harry viu nos olhos do outro todo o amor que ele lhe confessara e pela primeira vez neste dia tão confuso se sentiu protegido e desejou que isso durasse para sempre.

-Que tal se a gente fosse dormir agora hein?

-Tudo bem mais com uma condição dorme comigo?

-Harry!

-Só dormir eu quero sentir que tem alguém do meu lado, por favor!

Como se negar diante dessa petição,quando todo seu ser clama para estar junto do homem que ama, então sem mais palavras Draco tomou o menor em seus braços e subiu as escadas se dirigindo ao seu quarto com sua preciosa carga em seus braços.

Ao chegar ao quarto o loiro depositou sua carga na cama e contemplou tamanha beleza, Harry era belo e tinha uma áurea de inocência que nem mesmo a guerra tinha destruído e se o menor o quisesse iria fazê-lo feliz.

As emoções daquele dia foram demais para o moreno nem bem deitou na cama e já estava dormindo, Draco vendo essa cena se encheu de ternura num passe de varinha ele trocou a roupa do outro por um confortável pijama e após fazer o mesmo com ele deitou ao lado de grande amor o abraçando firmimente.

**Continuará...**

** Nota da autora:Por favor, será que tem alguém que queira betar minha fic? Eu tô nescessitada de ajuda eu juro que não sou chata e aceito mudanças que forem nescessarias.**

**Se alguém se interresar meu email é ou **

**Agradeço sua atenção e me mandem seus comentarios please!! **


	7. Chapter 7

O poder do amor

**Capitulo sete**

**Propriedade dos Malfoy...**

Já se passava um pouco mais das dez horas da manhã quando um despenteado Draco Malfoy abria os olhos lentamente, ao seu lado Harry dormia tranqüilamente ainda abraçado ao loiro e com a cabeça aninhada em seu peito.

Draco lentamente saiu da cama e ficou a contemplar o belo moreno adormecido ao seu lado, se pudesse ficaria a vida toda assim, mas não era possível tinha coisas pra fazer e seu pai já devia estar preocupado com ele.

Se bem que ele já devia imaginar onde estava e com quem, pois não era segredo para ele que Draco era apaixonado por Harry Potter desde seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Um suspiro vindo do menor chamou sua atenção, Harry se moveu incomodo quando percebeu mesmo inconsciente que estava sozinho.

Sorrindo com ternura o loiro agradeceu a Merlin por não ter perdido a cabeça ontem e levado aquele espetáculo de homem para a cama, nunca se perdoaria se aproveitasse da fragilidade do moreno que tanto amava, por um momento achou que não conseguiria se conter principalmente quando olhou aqueles olhos tão suplicantes.

Só de imaginar aquele moreno debaixo de si gemendo de prazer já o estava deixando duro, ele iria lutar agora mais do que nunca para ganhar o amor desse homem.

-Bem é melhor tomar um a ducha fria—murmurou e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Passou mais alguns minutos e nosso moreno abriu seus belos olhos verdes, a principio se sentiu confuso não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava, esfregou os olhos tentando se lembrar do que acontecera. Então as lembranças o atingiram com um golpe.

A festa, o anuncio do noivado, a revelação de Snape, a fuga com Draco para esta casa e o pior de tudo, tinha praticamente se oferecido como uma prostituta a Draco.

Que vergonha sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar intensamente com a recordação, tinha se esfregado no loiro como uma gata no cio, até implorar ele implorou.

-Por Merlin que eu estava fazendo—disse aterrado.

Foi neste exato momento que Draco resolveu fazer sua aparição no quarto, Harry teve que segurar um gemido ao ver como ele era lindo, alto e forte Draco estava estonteante nesta manhã, recém saído do banho, o loiro vestia uma calça negra e uma camisa social cinza que realçava seus olhos.

-Tudo bem Harry?—perguntou vendo a agitação do moreno.

-Eh... Tudo bem, Draco é que eu bem, eu queria d dizer que o de ontem... Você sabe eu...

-Sem problemas Harry eu entendi você estava confuso eu só cuidei de você.

-Bem em todo o caso, eu gostaria que soubesse que eu não sou assim eu nunca, bem nunca fiz entendeu?—disse muito vermelho

Draco internamente deu viva, acabara de descobrir que Harry era virgem sua veia possessiva, herança sonserina estava mais do que satisfeita, agora era se empenhar em conquistar essa preciosidade de olhos verdes e cabelos desordenados.

-Harry o que eu disse ontem á noite era e é verdade, eu te amo e gostaria que tentássemos um namoro—disse se sentando na cama.

O moreno abriu os olhos imensamente ao ouvir essa declaração, não podia negar que o outro o atraia e se sentia envaidecido com esta demonstração de amor e lembrou como o loiro foi gentil em recusar sua oferta ontem, talvez se fosse outra pessoa não teria tanta consideração.

-Draco eu não sei, tenho que resolver as coisas com Tiago, eu sai sem falar com ele.

-Mas, o que você pretende?

-Eu não sei ainda, casar com ele é que não posso né—disse em tom de brincadeira.

-É não seria muito certo, mas que me diz me deixa tentar?

Algo dentro do mago menor se derreteu quando Draco disse estas palavras, desde ontem sentiu algo estranho ao beijá-lo como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo nunca antes sentira isto com seus outros namorados.

Se bem que não podia chamar de namoro uns beijos dados às escondidas num banheiro abandonado do colégio. O seu namoro mais seria com Tiago e mesmo assim não foi mais do que caricias castas.

-Draco eu quero tentar, mas não quero te enganar eu não te amo você me atrai, mas atração não é amor—disse baixinho.

-Pra já tá bom eu sei esperar, só te peço que não me esconda nada tudo bem?

-Tudo bem, namorados então—disse brincando.

-Namorados, e como primeiro ato de namoro quero te trazer café da manhã na cama. —e assim deu um beijinho nos lábios de Harry saindo do quarto.

Harry viu Draco sair do quarto quase pulando de alegria e não pode deixar de sorrir ele estava tão sensualmente feliz que sem querer se sentiu excitado, beijar aquele loiro tinha sido pra lá de prazeroso, quem sabe o destino não seria bom com ele e encontrara finalmente a sua outra metade.

-Bem vale a pena tentar.

Enquanto isso na cozinha Draco se esmerava em preparar o café da manhã, depois que Hermione tinha conseguido que os elfos domésticos fossem remunerados e tivessem direitos trabalhistas, seu pai passou a dar folga a todos nos finais de semana, por isso que hoje ele estava fazendo o café.

-Nada que um passe de varinha não resolva.

Na verdade ele adorava cozinhar o distraia e ajudava a pensar, desde morte de sua mãe que tinha incorporado esse hobby a sua vida e estava se saindo muito bem. Se bem que de um Malfoy não se exigia nada mais do que a perfeição.

Após um banho relaxante Harry se sentia muito melhor e como ia tomar café na cama resolveu deitar de novo adora dormir e essa cama era uma delicia.

Pôs-se a pensar, agora tinha irmãos já não era mais tão sozinho, saber que seu pai tivera uma relação com Snape o tinha surpreendido a principio, depois ficara irado com seu ex-professor por ter escondido isso dele, agora já não sabia o que sentir visto que sua mãe também sabia e não dissera nada a ninguém.

Sempre se perguntou o porquê Snape dava um jeito de protegê-lo quando Voldemort estava vivo fora ele quem o ensinara vários feitiços de proteção e muitas vezes se colocou em perigo para que tivesse sucesso, ao lado de Draco, Severus o tinha ajudado na luta final quando o protegeu de um Avada lançado por Bellatrix.

Fora também seu ex-professor quem durante um ataque de dementadores, enquanto buscava as horcruxes, que o salvara usando seu patrono em forma de cervo, na época não deu muita importância estava feliz em estar vivo. Mas, agora percebia que o patrono de Snape era o mesmo de seu pai.

-Será que ele ainda o ama? –disse pensativo

Então se lembrou da promessa que Severus tinha feito a sua mãe de retribuir o favor, sabia que sua mãe era uma mulher honrada e deve ter sido muito difícil pra ela manter segredo como pediu Snape. Se é que era possível amou mais ainda sua mãe e se sentiu orgulhoso dela.

-Obrigado mãe se não fosse por você e sua coragem talvez meus irmãos não sobrevivessem ao parto--disse com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Foi assim que Draco o encontrou deitado na cama chorando baixinho, sem dizer nada somente deixou a bandeja com o café da manha sobre o criado mudo e deitou ao lado dele o abraçando ficando assim durante uns minutos.

Harry se sentia protegido quando esses braços o rodeavam o calor que emanava de Draco o confortava era muito bom estar assim.

-Que tal, melhor?

-Sim obrigado, você é muito gentil.

-É porque eu te amo.

-Eu estava pensando em como minha mãe foi corajosa, casar com meu pai sabendo do que aconteceu com Snape foi um ato de coragem e amor.

-É sim, meu padrinho sempre falava dela com carinho.

-Sabia que o patrono de Snape é um cervo?

-Sabia por quê?

-O do meu pai também—disse Harry com voz trêmula.

Draco sabia o que isso significava, Severus amava James Potter com toda a sua alma só assim pode ocorrer uma gravidez masculina entre magos, quando um ama o outro com toda a sua alma. Lily Potter era realmente corajosa.

-Bem que tal mudar essa carinha triste e tomamos o café feito por Draco Malfoy?

-Se gosto estiver tão bom como o cheiro é pra já.

-Claro que está foi feito por um Malfoy está perfeito.

Assim neste clima mais alegre os rapazes tomaram seu café e depois ficaram algum tempo abraçados desfrutando um da companhia do outro.

**Mansão dos Black...**

Severus já estava de pé sempre gostara de acordar cedo o ajudava a pensar, sem querer sua mente voltou ao passado, quando naquela maldita noite de Halloween perdeu o grande amor de sua vida e uma amiga fiel. Com esses pensamentos desceu até a cozinha da mansão para buscar algo que comer.

Pensava que não haveria dor maior do que essa amava James mesmo sabendo que não era correspondido, se alegrava em vê-lo sorrir, ou quando vibrava quando ganhava no quadribol e de um momento para o outro se viu privado até mesmo destes pequenos prazeres.

Jurou naquela noite que se vingaria do maldito lorde tenebroso devia isso a James e Lily, devia isso aos seus folhos e principalmente a Harry Potter. Quando viu aquele garoto franzino pela primeira vez teve que se controlar para não sair correndo.

O garoto era uma copia fiel de seu pai, mas os olhos, esses eram de Lily e quando o olhava via sua amada amiga e seu grande amor, somente o amor de seus filhos impediram que sucumbisse diante das trevas e perdesse sua alma, até isso devia a James se não fossem seus filhos estaria morto.

Um barulho tirou Severus de suas lembranças, Sirius Black acabara de entrar na cozinha e para de súbito quando o viu ali Severus não viu ou fingiu não ver o brilho que se formou no seu olhar.

-Bom dia, Severus espero que tenha dormido bem.

-Com tudo o que aconteceu ontem? Só pode ser piada né.

-Me desculpe só queria puxar conversa.

-Por quê?! Que eu me lembre você sempre me evitou.

-Eu sei disso também, mas agora somos quase parentes já que seus filhos são irmãos do meu afilhado.

-Ponto pra você, mas continuamos como sempre,sendo inimigos.

-Se engana pensando assim, nunca quis ser seu inimigo.

-Ah não, pois não era o que parecia que eu me lembre você fazia questão de me atormentar a vida.

-Essa é mais uma coisa que terei que mudar, você não faz idéia de tudo o que sofri por sua causa.

-VOCÊ SOFREU!! E eu sofri com todas as armadilhas que vocês me preparavam, sabe por que eu dei a luz naquele bosque? Porque você me prendeu na casa dos gritos e se não fosse Lucio talvez eu tivesse morrido nas mãos de Lupin—Severus tremia sua mão já empunhando sua varinha.

Sirius estava impactado com essa explosão do moreno, nunca imaginou ser o causador do adiantamento do parto de Snape, se algo tivesse acontecido aos gêmeos nunca se perdoaria. Olhava o outro de varinha em mão pronto para lançar-lhe um avada e não fez nada para impedir só ficou ali parado esperando.

-Papá!Baixa já esta varinha!—Eileen gritou ao entrar na cozinha e ver a situação.

O professor de poções bufou raivoso mais abaixou a varinha lançou um olhar para o animago e saiu com toda a elegância que lhe foi possível, deixando atrás de si um ambiente tenso e desagradável, Remus entrou correndo na cozinha assim que ouviu os gritos.

-O que você fez dessa vez Padfoot?

-O de sempre Monny, meti os pés pelas mãos. —disse num suspiro resignado.

Remus sentiu-se penalizado vendo a figura desolada do animago, seu amigo sempre fora impulsivo talvez por isso que não conseguira demonstrar seu amor para Severus, Eileen que ouvia tudo calada resolveu se manifestar.

-O que há entre você e meu pai?—perguntou desconfiada.

-É uma longa historia pequena, que gostaria que tivesse um final feliz—disse Sirius.

Eileen levantou uma sobrancelha num gesto parecidíssimo com seu pai Severus, na verdade Sirius até se encolheu diante desse gesto, agora que podia olhá-la de perto percebeu que se Severus fosse mulher seria assim.

-Bem não quero me intrometer, mas acho que talvez devessem resolver isso—falou a morena. Quem sabe agora teremos que conviver em paz, afinal somos parentes.

-Eileen tem razão Padfoot, pelo bem de Harry principalmente, vocês deveriam ao menos tentar—disse Lupin delicadamente.

Sirius deu um suspiro cansado, se ao menos Snape não fosse tão difícil, mas como conviver como amigos se na realidade amava aquele homem com loucura, James tinha destroçado o coração do professor de poções e Sirius tinha medo de não conseguir romper essa barreira que o outro levantou em torno de si mesmo.

-Bem então vou consertar o que estraguei.

-O que você vai fazer Sirius?—indagou o castanho preocupado.

-Falar com Severus é claro!

-Não acho uma boa idéia senhor Black. —disse Eileen.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo e, por favor, me chame de Sirius ou Padfoot nada de senhor—deu uma risadinha sem graça.

A garota ficou vermelha, mas riu da brincadeira na verdade achava o animago muito interessante, inteligente e bonito também notara como seus olhos brilhavam quando via seu pai, um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios já tinha planos para esse belo moreno de olhos azul celeste.

-Me dá medo quando você sorri desse jeito—Tiago Snape entrou na cozinha, e viu com diversão, sua irmã sorrindo travessa.

-Não sei do que fala Tiago—disse fingindo inocência.

-Ah não, toda vez que você vai aprontar algo sorri dessa forma e quase sempre é encrenca.

-Desta vez se enganou maninho, eu tenho algo em mente sim, mas que vai se bom para todos—disse misteriosa. Bem já vou indo quero dar uma volta pelos arredores.

-Sua irmã é um encanto, James sorria assim quando aprontava algo—disse Remus emocionado.

-Você gostava muito dele não é verdade?

-Sim, ele, Lily e Sirius eram como irmãos para mim, nunca se importaram com minha condição de licántropo e sempre me protegiam—os olhos castanhos brilhavam com a lembrança dos amigos.

-Você não sabia sobre James e meu pai?

-Na verdade desconfiei, fui perguntar a James que negou tudo e não tive coragem de questionar Severus.

-Papá criou a gente sozinho dizia que éramos filhos de dois homens, mas nunca dizia o nome do nosso outro pai e nunca perguntamos muito sabíamos que ele sofria.As vezes, tarde da noite quando achava que estávamos dormindo eu o escutava chorar

-Severus sempre foi muito fechado e quando James e Lily foram assassinados ele se isolou, todos pensavam que era por culpa, agora sabemos como deve ter sido sofrido para ele.

-Culpa? Como assim culpa?

-Bem, Severus era espião da ordem de Fênix eu penso que ele se culpa por não ter conseguido salvar James e Lily, ele descobriu que Peter era um traidor e não teve como avisar a ordem.

-Isso deve ter acabado com meu papá—disse Tiago derramando algumas lágrimas teimosas.

-Ainda bem que ele tinha vocês para o consolarem.

-Ele sempre foi um bom pai exigente, amoroso e companheiro. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz novamente.

-Quem sabe... Quem sabe—murmurou Remus deixando um Tiago intrigado na cozinha.

Severus andava de um lado para outro numa das salas da mansão, na verdade nem sabia onde estava entrou na primeira que encontrou, se pudesse matava Sirius Black.

"_Como se atreve a dizer pra mim que sofreu"_pensava irritado, sua mão apertava com força a varinha tanto que os nos de seus dedos já estavam ficando brancos. Estava tão irritado que nem notou que a porta da sala se abriu devagarzinho.

Sirius Black contemplou aquela figura vestida de negro andando em círculos como se fosse um animal enjaulado, fora muita sorte o moreno ter entrando justamente em seu escritório, pois este estava enfeitiçado para não aceitar nenhum feitiço para selar a porta, a não ser que ele mesmo fizesse.

-Severus será que podemos conversar?

O professor sendo um ex mortifago muito bem treinado não demonstrou que se assustara com a aparição do animago.

-Por que está me seguindo Black?—perguntou estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-Você entrou no meu escritório Severus, além do mais quero falar com você.

-Não tem nada que eu queira falar com você—disse arrogante.

-Ai que você se engana nós temos muito a conversar, pra começar quero te pedir perdão pelo de agora a pouco.

-Como?! Sirius Black se desculpando, achei que na viveria pra ver isso—disse sarcástico.

-E também desejo que tentemos uma convivência pelo bem do meu afilhado, que é uma vitima nessa historia toda—disse ignorando o sarcasmo do outro.

-Tudo bem, Potter é a vitima da historia, mas isso não significa que tenho que te aturar.

-Mais pelo menos podemos tentar,James iria querer que seus filhos se dessem bem.

-Se ele quisesse isso teria aceitado os meus—disse num tom dolorido.

-Mais você deu a entender que tinha abortado—a voz do animago era suave e terna.

-O que mais queria que eu fizesse, James amava Lily dava pra ver no modo como olhava pra ela, se eu contasse a verdade ele iria querer casar comigo e ele não me amava—Severus estava à beira do pranto sua voz tremia de emoção.

-Eu sei Sev, conhecia a meu amigo e camarada, ele faria isso mesmo e seria infeliz o resto da vida, o que me faz perceber o quanto você o amava.

-O que quer dizer pulgoso?

-Só quem ama de verdade é capaz de deixar o outro ser feliz ainda que não seja ao seu lado, Lily também sabia disso por isso confiou que você cuidaria de Harry se fosse necessário.

Talvez a emoção das últimas horas ou quem sabe as palavras ternas do animago derrubaram as defesas de Severus um tremor incontrolável se apoderou dele e suas pernas não suportaram o peso de seu corpo, dobrando seus joelhos ele teria caído, mas braços fortes impediram sua queda.

Quando Severus viu que Sirius o tinha amparado tentou se desvencilhar, porém com braços que pareciam feitos de aço o animago o segurou fortemente junto ao seu próprio peito. O moreno não resistiu mais e chorou a principio um choro contido para logo em seguida deixar as lágrimas caírem livremente molhando a camisa do animago.

Sirius ficou surpreso com essa demonstração de emoção por parte do outro, mas sabendo que este não necessitava só de palavras,mas Severus precisava desabafar então apenas manteve Severus apertado junto a ele esperado que este se recuperasse.

-Eu sei Sev, chore o quanto quiser estarei sempre aqui.

**Continuará...**

**Nota da autora: Volto a dizer e pedir UMA BETA PELO AMIOR DE MERLIN!!**

**Ninguem se habilita o meu email está no profile.**

**Ainda não perdi a esperança POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**O PODER DO AMOR**

**Observação: Não disse antes, mas está fic é slash(homem com homem) e mpreg(gravidez masculina) se você não gosta desse tema sinta-se á vontade para mudar de site.**

**Observação dois:Consegui uma beta maravilhosa,pois como todo mundo já viu sou pessima em corrigir textos principalmenet os meus, então bem- vinda MINERVA muito obrigada pela paciencia de me aguentar no msn te alugando. **

**Capitulo oito**

Severus Snape fazia sua ronda noturna pelos corredores de Hogwarts apesar de sua vontade ser de estar em seu laboratório, fazendo aquilo de que tanto gostava: pesquisar, criar novas poções.

Enquanto andava, ele podia analisar os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Seus filhos continuavam apoiando-o. Às vezes uma sombra cobria os olhos castanhos de James mas, o filho nunca lhe acusava ou criticara sua decisão. Eileen, por outro lado, queria saber tudo sobre James Potter e não deixava de molestá-lo para que fizesse sua vontade de conhecer mais sobre o outro pai.

Entre Sirius Black e ele estabeleceu-se uma convivência pacifica depois que ele simplesmente ficara abraçado ao mestre de poções enquanto este chorava num desabafo há muito retido. E era isso que trazia certo incômodo ao moreno de olhos ônix: Sirius não zombara dele como de costume, apenas o tinha abraçado e esperado a crise passar em um silêncio confortador.

Desde esse dia Sirius vinha se aproximando pouco a pouco de sua vida. Mandava-lhe presentes, como o raríssimo livro de poções e feitiços celtas de que só se tinha noticia de dois exemplares no mundo mágico, e que o moreno de olhos azul-pratedos simplesmente lhe dissera ter estado escondido na mansão há muitas gerações e, que como ninguém mais em sua família se interessava, resolveu lhe presentear.

Severus ficou sem fala por vários minutos quando descobriu do que se tratava o presente para depois gaguejar um agradecimento e sair quase correndo como uma adolescente virginal. Então, quase todos os dias ele lhe mandava uma coruja com uma nota dizendo que tinha um ou outro livro que talvez pudesse ser do seu interesse, fazendo-o presença constante na mansão e ocasionando uma aproximação com Harry Potter.

Para surpresa geral, Dumbledore ofereceu a Sirius o posto de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Bem, isso já não lhe causava raiva. Ele tivera o suficiente delas quando era comensal, obrigado. Sua vida profissional se realizara através do ensino de poções e da descoberta de novas e melhoradas fórmulas, e ele era feliz assim.

Esse velho sempre acha um jeito de se intrometer! - murmurava Severus enquanto caminhava.

As coisas haviam mudado drasticamente desde aquele final de semana na Mansão Black. Surpreendentemente, seu afilhado e Harry tinham iniciado um namoro. Embora o início de namoro o supreendesse, sempre desconfiara dos sentimentos que Draco procurava esconder atrás de palavras ferinas e sarcásticas. Pelo menos pudera ter uma conversa com Harry naquele dia e esclarecer as coisas.

**Flash Back **_**inicio**_

_Após o almoço, todos estavam na sala de estar da mansão quando as cores da lareira mudaram indicando que alguém viajava pela rede de flu. Um elegante Draco Malfoy saiu da lareira para aterrissar no tapete seguido de perto por Harry Potter, que só não caiu estatelado no chão porque o loiro o segurou a tempo._

_Todos olharam a cena surpresos, pois Draco não só ampara ao desajeitado moreno como o fizera com notável carinho. O belo moreno de olhos verdes ruborizou-se levemente quando viu que toda a atenção estava sobre ele._

_Até que em fim chegou, Harry. – Remus adiantou-se em abraçá-lo – Tudo bem?_

_Ótimo Remus, obrigado por perguntar._

_Harry, precisamos conversar – disse James, meio inibido com a presença de Draco._

_Agora não James, eu preciso conversar com seu pai, em particular. Podemos professor?_

_Claro Potter. Basta me dizer onde._

_Harry então saiu da sala seguido por Severus, deixando todos abobados com sua atitude serena. Se estavam esperando um Harry Potter zangado e gritando maldições por todos os lados, ficaram mais do que surpresos com essa atitude que lembrava, e muito, sua mãe, Lily._

_Quando entraram na imensa biblioteca da mansão, não fosse a tensão do momento, Severus seguramente iria se deleitar em examinar vários exemplares que ali se encontravam. Já tinha avistado alguns títulos raros de poções egípcias._

_Bem Potter, você quer uma explicação de tudo, não é? – disse enquanto se acomodava em uma antiqüíssima, mas confortável, poltrona ao lado da lareira, e Harry fazia o mesmo em uma poltrona em frente à sua._

_Na verdade não, professor. O que eu vi na penseira foi mais do que revelador. Eu queria mesmo era te fazer algumas perguntas._

_Se eu puder responder. – disse surpreso._

_Por que você não foi me procurar quando meus pais morreram?_

_Severus temeu responder. O que dizer? Não queria magoar o garoto porém, devia-lhe a verdade. Suspirou profundamente._

_Voldemort mandou-me em uma missão no dia em que seus pais foram mortos. Ao que parece poucos sabiam o que ele pretendia. Quando me interei do ocorrido já era tarde, tanto pra seus pais como para os pais de Neville. Conversei com Dumbledore para tentar te trazer para viver comigo. Foi quando descobri o feitiço de proteção ligado ao sangue que sua mãe tinha colocado sobre você. Achei prudente não revelar nada pela ocasião._

_Entendo... eu teria me alegrado em crescer junto com meus irmãos. – disse triste._

_Eu sei Harry, e peço que me perdoe, mas Lily tomou uma atitude que achou que salvaria sua vida. Ela te amava demais e James também. Eu procurei uma solução sem resultado, já que um feitiço de sangue é algo indestrutível e era o melhor que tínhamos para protegê-lo. Sinto não ter podido te tirar da casa dos seus tios._

_Sempre quis ter uma família com irmãos, para suportar melhor a perda dos meus pais. Quando descobri sobre você e meu pai... me senti traído! Enganado. Depois, quando vi minha mãe naquela penseira, compreendi que ela amava meu pai mesmo sabendo sobre vocês._

_Sua mãe era uma mulher extraordinária, Harry, e tinha uma inteligência acima da média, mas era no campo dos sentimos que ela mais se destacava. Ela compreendeu que James jamais havia me amado ou amaria e só ficaria comigo pelos bebês, e _isso_, era algo__ que eu não aceitaria._

_Harry percebia ali a força de caráter daquele homem, e por seu semblante agora carregado com algo além de determinação – dor – o quanto era difícil pra ele dizer aquilo em voz alta._

_Voldemort nunca desconfiou da existência dos meus irmãos? – decidiu-se a deixar aquele assunto. Todos já haviam sofrido demais._

_Na verdade não. Eu sou mestre em oclumência, como você sabe, e aprendi a sempre manter minha mente fechada quando estava próximo a ele. Quando ele descobriu você o matou, então acho que lhe devo um agradecimento por isso também._

_Não gosto que me lembrem que sou um assassino, professor... – disse molesto – E agora como vai ser daqui em diante?_

_Severus percebeu a dor e a auto-censura no comentário mas preferiu não dizer nada no momento. Seus incipientes laços não estavam prontos para um embate dessas proporções. Ele então aceitou a nada sutil mudança de assunto – _grifinórios!_ – sem mais uma palavra. Haveria tempo para curar aquelas feridas, mas não agora._

_Eu sempre quis reunir vocês três mas, sempre tive medo de suas reações. Talvez não seja tarde demais para começarmos uma nova relação de família... o que acha? – perguntou intimidado com a possível reação do dono dos olhos verdes à sua frente._

_Harry olhou para seu ex-professor e ficou impactado com a sinceridade que este demonstrava em seu olhar e palavras. Ele sabia que não poderia guardar rancor de seu professor, afinal, ele era o pai de seus irmãos. Internamente deu graças a Mérlin por eles terem escapado à ira insana de Voldemort. Em verdade, uma família é sempre uma benção. _"_Não, não era tarde demais! Ganhara uma família, finalmente, e iria conservá-la." pensou decidido._

_Se me deixar te chamar de Severus teremos um bom começo. – disse sorrindo._

_Severus soltou lentamente o ar de seus pulmões (que nem sabia estar retendo) e sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta do jovem rapaz à sua frente. Sentia que devia isto a Lily e, principalmente, a James que não conhecera os gêmeos. Assentiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_Então _Harry_ começamos bem. – disse divertido._

**Flash Back**_**final**_

Passaram-se quatro meses desde esse dia. Harry e James se acertaram e agora estavam se tornando verdadeiros irmãos. Se bem que, quando soube da relação de Harry e Draco, ele tenha mostrado um pouco de ciúmes. Eileen adorava Harry e agora, sabendo que eram irmãos, apegara-se mais ainda ao moreno, finalmente fazendo o papel de irmã mais velha. Estava adorando. Harry, por sua vez, estava no céu, sendo o centro das atenções de uma família que tanto ansiara por ter. "_Se tudo está como deveria, com Harry, James e Eileen juntos, porque ainda sinto que me falta algo?"_ ia pensando o moreno enquanto caminhava pelos frios e desertos corredores de Hogwarts. Andava tão distraído que nem percebeu passos se aproximando dele o que, para um ex-espião, não era nada comum.

Olá Severus, ainda na ronda noturna? – disse uma voz muito conhecida.

Sirius! Que faz aqui? – disse tenso, nem ao menos se dando conta de que utilizara o primeiro nome do outro.

Nada... Não conseguia dormir, então saí pra dar uma volta. – Sirius disse num elegante dar de ombros. Ele sim, percebera o delize de Severus, e deu um sorriso de lado ao constatar o fato.

E só por _acaso_ você resolveu caminhar por este corredor? – disse em meio ao seu característico arquear de sobrancelha.

Não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso. – O sorriso que Sirius deu, entretanto, desmentia completamente suas palavras, e nada tinha de inocente.

Presta atenção Black, eu _não_ gosto de joguinhos. Já está passando da hora de resolvermos esta situação. O quer de mim? – perguntou quase com raiva, em um tom sussurrado que seus alunos reconheceriam como alerta máximo de perigo.

Sirius não esperava uma reação assim por parte do outro mago, mas definitivamente reconhecera o tom. Ele queria ir com calma, dando tempo ao outro para aceitar, quem sabe, um namoro. Contudo, parecia que Snape não pensava assim. O Mestre de Poções não era conhecido por ter paciência. Assim, tomando coragem, Sirius simplesmente avançou sobre o outro e o beijou.

Um estático Severus Snape se deixou ser abraçado e beijado por Sirius Black. Desde James, nunca, ninguém mais o tocara. Ele simplesmente não aceitava outro que não fosse James Potter. Mas agora Sirius o estava beijando... e ele estava _gostando_! Abriu seus lábios dando permissão ao animago para aprofundar o beijo ainda mais e, sem perceber, abraçou o outro colando-se mais ao corpo bem formado de Sirius.

Sirius estava no céu ao sentir o mago de olhos negros se entregar ao beijo e logo se tornou mais exigente, beijando também as bochechas e o pescoço dele, deixando um rastro de saliva e fogo por onde passava. Ao chegar na pele alva do pescoço, não resistiu, e deu uma pequena mordida, marcando a pele pálida.

Ao sentir isso, Severus saiu do transe em que se encontrava e, com um esforço sobre humano, empurrou o maior para longe, quase se desequilibrando no processo. Apoiou-se na parede do corredor, esperando que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente.

O que... pensa... que está fazendo Black? – Severus ofegava, qualquer pretensão de reprimenda ao outro destruída pelo rubor em suas faces.

Achei que era evidente! Te beijando. – Sirius divertiu-se com o tom indignado do outro e abriu seu melhor sorriso predatório.

Não te dei esse tipo de liberdade comigo, pulguento! – Severus praticamente sibilara. Raiva cega substituía seu momentâneo atordoamento.

Calma Severus, foi só um beijo. Não é pra tanto. – o sorriso de Sirius esmaeceu dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

Olha aqui, já passou o tempo em que eu era alvo das suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu _não_ quero mais que _você_ se aproxime de mim entendeu – as palavras frisadas com raiva machucaram Sirius mas ele não se deixou abater.

Eu _não_ estou brincando com _você_ Severus. Sempre quis me aproximar, mas você nunca deixou. – disse firme, sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos ônix que lhe haviam fascinado desde a adolescência.

Isso não tem graça! A única coisa que você sempre quis foi fazer da minha vida um inferno!

ERA PORQUE EU MORRIA DE CIÚMES DE VOCÊ COM JAMES!! – Sirius perdeu todo o resto de compostura que lhe restava e gritou a plenos pulmões, agarrando Severus pelos braços, num aperto de aço.

Severus se encolheu com tamanha explosão de emoções por parte do outro. Para sua surpresa, não sentiu medo como das outras vezes, nem rancor. Sentiu-se protegido. Nunca imaginara que o animago sentia ciúmes dele. Aquela proximidade no entanto, estava embotando seus sentidos novamente e ele tentou se soltar do agarre do outro, sem sucesso.

Sirius, me solta. – murmurou, quase inaudível, quando o outro se aproximou de seus lábios e sentiu-se amolecer.

Não Severus, eu cansei de indiretas. Quero você _pra mim._ Sempre quis... Tudo o que eu fiz foi por puro ciúme e agora que tenho outra chance não vou desperdiçar. – sussurrou roucamente de encontro aos lábios do outro que, embora próximos, ainda não tocara.

Dizendo isso, assaltou a boca do moreno de olhos negros, que não opôs resistência, tornando o beijo ardente e passional. Severus tentou em vão repelir o outro mago, mas seu corpo muito traidor parecia ter vontade própria e reagia a cada beijo que recebia. Sem perceber, foi sendo levado devagar até uma sala de aula desativada e, quando se deu conta, a porta já estava selada e com um feitiço de silencio.

Sirius, por favor, pa-re... – gemeu, quando seu pescoço foi novamente mordido.

Não. Eu sei que você também quer... Seu corpo não mente. – murmurou, rouco de excitação.

Severus soube que não teria mais volta, pois na verdade já sentia um desconforto em seu baixo ventre e as mãos de Sirius não o deixavam pensar com clareza, menos ainda agora que procuravam tirar sua túnica e acariciar o máximo de pele no processo.

Droga, Sev! Pra que tanta roupa?! – grunhiu e com um movimento de varinha deixou ambos nus para, em seguida, conjurar uma imensa cama de casal.

Sabendo o quanto Severus estava tímido, Sirius o pegou no colo e depositou suavemente sobre a cama, passando assim a admirar o corpo desnudo cor de alabastro.

Severus sentiu seu rosto queimar novamente quando se viu nu sob o olhar do outro. Ele não era um padrão de beleza. Sentia-se até feio, e depois da gravidez seu corpo ficou levemente mais arredondado. Sirius, entretanto, estava em forma. Sua pele morena contrastava com a pele branca, quase pálida, de Snape, seu abdômen era bem definido, e suas pernas torneadas formavam um conjunto que deixou Severus ainda mais excitado.

Sem perder tempo, Sirius tornou a beijar os lábios inchados do outro, explorando aquela boca deliciosa enquanto uma de suas mãos se apossava do mamilo direito de Severus, fazendo-o retorcer-se de prazer. Sirius foi descendo até o pescoço de Snape, dando pequenos beijos pelo caminho, e arrancando-lhe pequenos suspiros de prazer. Com mãos trêmulas, o Mestre de Poções percorria toda a extensão das costa do animago, dando pequenos beliscões aqui e ali e arrancando gemidos cada vez mais excitados de Sirius.

Depois de morder e lamber o pescoço do professor de poções, Sirius se dedicou a beijar e estimular os mamilos até deixá-los eretos. Snape não conseguia segurar e gemia sem controle debaixo das mãos espertas do outro mas, logo se sentiu desejoso de dar prazer a Sirius como ele estava recebendo e, num impulso, se colocou por cima dele, passando a beijá-lo luxuria e paixão desenfreada.

Black estava encantado com essa mudança de postura e posição e sentia sua pele queimar à medida que Severus beijava e chupava, deixando marcas por onde passava. Logo as carícias do outro foram descendo até seu abdômen, atingindo seu umbigo com uma língua esperta... O animago gemia e murmurava incoerências enquanto Severus seguia com seu prazeroso trabalho.

AHHHHH! SEVERUS!! – Sirius não pôde conter o grito quando seu membro foi engolido sem cerimônias, fazendo descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo.

Quer que eu pare? – o sorriso que Sirius sempre vira como meramente sarcástico lhe parecia agora o mais sensual que já recebera. Acompanhado do tom de voz sibilado, era a perdição.

POR FAVOR, NÃO P-Á... RA. – o animago seguia gemendo sem qualquer controle.

Severus sorriu ainda mais ante a reação descontrolada do outro e continuou dando atenção ao membro cada vez mais ereto de Sirius. Seu próprio membro já estava dolorido somente de ouvir os gemidos e suspiros que enchiam a velha sala de aula.

Sentindo que se continuasse nesse ritmo logo chegaria ao orgasmo, Sirius deteve Severus segurando a cabeça deste para olhar em seus olhos.

Severus... faça-me seu. Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. – disse ainda ofegante, sem desconectar o olhar.

Tem certeza, Sirius? Pensei que gostasse de dominar.

Severus ainda sentia-se um pouco inseguro com a situação toda. Com James ele sempre ficara por baixo e pensava que com Sirius seria o mesmo. No fundo, embora seu desejo tivesse falado mais alto e o feito ceder a Sirius, ele ainda achava que era apenas o novo brinquedo de alguém, como havia sido em toda a sua vida.

Eu quero que você saiba que só pertenço a você. – Sirius continuou – Nunca, ninguém, me tomou desse jeito.

Foi então que Severus viu, naquelas íris azul-prateadas que tantas vezes vira faiscarem de ódio, um sentimento muito além da luxúria, um que ele não ousou nomear, mas que aqueceu seu coração.

Severus se sentiu mais duro com a declaração e beijou o animago com renovado entusiasmo e, porque não dizer, paixão. Sem perder tempo, levou dois dedos à boca do outro mago, que se pôs a chupar com sensualidade, deixando-os bem molhados de saliva. Severus foi abaixando-se novamente sobre o corpo de Sirius, marcando cada parte ainda não marcada, arrancando novos gemidos que tanto o excitavam.

Com delicadeza, separou as pernas do moreno, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas, arrepiando a pele de Sirius quando chegou com sua língua à entrada estreita do moreno de olhos azuis, no momento quase cianos, escurecidos de prazer. Depois de um tempo manipulando aquela região sensível, levou um dedo e entrou lenta e cuidadosamente, sabendo que esta era a primeira vez dele.

Sirius ficou tenso quando se sentiu invadido, mas Severus o distraiu beijando seu erguido membro, fazendo-o esquecer-se do incômodo. Logo um segundo e terceiro dedos estavam introduzidos nele, atingindo sua próstata seguidamente, levando o animago às raias da loucura de tanto prazer.

Sev... por favor... já não agüento. – Sirius ofegava.

O que você quer Sirius? – Severus abriu seu sorriso mais sedutor.

AH!... S-E-V...

Me diga. Quero te ouvir... – Severus praticamente ronronara.

Você... dentro de mim... JÁ! – gritou em meio a um novo gemido.

Severus não o fez esperar mais e posicionou-se no meio das pernas do animago, levantando seus quadris com uma pequena almofada. Sirius aguardava expectante pelo que viria, pois, Severus era bem dotado.

O mestre aproximou seu membro rígido da entrada de Sirius e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, mas ainda assim ele sentiu dor e contraiu-se.

ARGgg... D-ÓI! – umas traiçoeiras lágrimas caíram dos olhos azuis.

Shh... É um pouquinho. Prometo que já vai passar. – Severus acariciava a face de Sirius enquanto secava-lhe as lágrimas com beijos.

E assim, depois de vários minutos de gemidos de dor, estava finalmente dentro do animago. Severus teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não começar a se mover com loucura, como queria. Para se distrair, dava pequenos beijos no pescoço sensível do outro e, sentindo que o moreno relaxava, começou a se mover lentamente, atingindo a próstata de Sirius, fazendo-o arquear-se em busca de mais contato.

Logo as investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e os beijos cada vez mais intensos. Gemidos e gritos eram ouvidos por toda a habitação enquanto o cheiro de suor e paixão se misturava num mesclar delicioso de se sentir. Sirius, após ter sua próstata atingida mais uma vez, não agüentou e teve um orgasmo devastador, contraindo assim seu interior ao redor do membro de Snape, fazendo-o segui-lo rápida e intensamente.

Sirius sentiu Severus desmoronar sobre si após atingir um orgasmo que o deixou à beira da inconsciência. Ele próprio nunca tivera uma experiência assim tão intensa e ficou abraçado ao corpo do outro, ainda sentindo os tremores do pós-orgasmo.

Isso foi uma loucura, Sirius – Severus murmurou, sonolento demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Sim, uma loucura deliciosa – Sirius também não tinha forças mais do que para assentir ao que o amante dissera.

Cansados de tanta atividade, os amantes se entregaram a um sono reparador. Amanhã haveria conversas e decisões, mas por hoje eles mereciam um descanso.

**Continuará...**

**Nota da beta:**

E aí galera! Então, eu sou a pessoa que vocês odeiam, a causadora da demora. Antes de jogarem pedras, tomates e afins, eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer.

Tá aí mais um capítulo dessa apaixonante fic. Espero que vocês gostem assim como eu amei betá-lo.

E, povo, que tal revisarem? A Agélica teve um trabalhão com isso e é sempre bacana saber o que aqueles que lêem pensam sobre a história.

Um abraço e até breve,

Minerva Meister.

**Nota da autora:**E ai pessoal? Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo que foi escrito e betado com muito carinho, meu único sálario ? Seu comentario.

**Para Joana Malfoy:O**brigada por seu comentário e para pessoas como você que me animo a continuar espero que este capitulo esteja de seu agrado. Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**O poder do amor**

**Capitulo nove**

Severus abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentia confuso e não sabia onde estava, mas recordava que tinha dormido bem. De fato, sua vida como espião lhe mantinha sempre alerta e depois que os gêmeos nasceram suas noites se tornaram insones de vez.

No entanto, sabia que tinha dormido bem devido a um sentimento que invadia seu peito, alguns diriam que era felicidade Severus, no entanto ainda se sentia confuso em seu mundo de sonhos. Tentou se mover dessa cômoda cama quando sentiu algo enroscado ao redor de seu corpo, as lembranças da noite passada o atingiram como uma imperdoável.

Os gemidos e sensações de antes encheram sua cabeça deixando o professor de poções aterrado, tinha feito amor com seu dito inimigo dos tempos de colégio e melhor amigo de James Potter, Severus tentava se levantar sem acordar o bruxo que dormia fazendo seu peito de travesseiro e se aferrando possessivamente ao mago de olhos negros.

"_Por Merlin, como eu pude fazer isto? Acaso eu fiquei louco" _pensava o professor enquanto se levantava devagar para não acordar Sirius, ainda não se sentia seguro de poder enfrentar-lhe, precisava ganhar tempo e aclarar as idéias. Tão logo se viu fora da cama pôs-se a procurar suas roupas em meio ao emaranhado de roupas espalhadas pelo solo lhe trazendo recordações de uma paixão desenfreada noite passada.

Sirius como que sentindo que seu amor se separa dele abriu seus belos olhos azuis para observar a um nervoso Severus vestindo sua roupa apressadamente.

- Acordou cedo Sev, volta pra cama, a gente tem tempo - murmurou sonolento.

Severus se assustou quando ouviu essa voz, não deixando de recolher suas roupas espalhadas, decidido a partir o mais depressa possível.

- Severus o que há? - perguntou preocupado com o silêncio do outro.

- Não há nada, só que tenho que ir, meus filhos devem estar preocupados comigo - disse sem olhar nos olhos do animago.

- Seus filhos já são grandes e sabem que você sabe tomar conta de si mesmo.

- Isso não impede que eles se preocupem, afinal sou pai deles - disse tenso.

- Sev, a gente precisa conversar, eu sei que você talvez esteja confuso...

- Confuso? É isso que acha? Talvez esteja mesmo já que ontem você praticamente me seqüestrou até este lugar e agora quer conversar!

- Eu achei que você tinha gostado, aliás, seu corpo todo me disse que você gostou - disse Sirius se levantando da cama.

Severus contemplou aquele homem completamente nu diante de si e sentiu a resposta de seu próprio corpo e novamente as lembranças da noite passada lhe assaltaram.

- Severus eu não vou desistir de você, nós já perdemos muito tempo de nossas vidas e agora temos uma chance e eu vou agarrá-la com unhas e dentes.

- Eu ainda estou meio confuso Black...

- Sirius, me chame de Sirius de uma vez por todas!

- Black... Sirius eu realmente tenho que ir, meus filhos já devem estar preocupados - disse evitando olhar para o outro.

A tensão no ambiente era quase palpável, se os dois magos não tivessem compartilhado a mesma cama horas antes poderia se dizer que se tratava de um duelo e não uma conversa de amantes.

- Qual é o problema Sev? Me conta, eu quero te ajudar - disse o animago suavizando a voz.

- O problema é que talvez o que aconteceu foi um erro e eu não me sinto preparado pra deixar alguém entrar na minha vida de novo - disse num murmúrio o bruxo de olhos negros.

- É por causa do James não é? Severus por Merlin, ele está morto! Entendeu? Morto. E ele não te amava, ele amava Lily - gritou desesperado - Ele a escolheu Sev, por favor, me dá uma oportunidade.

O professor de poções virou o rosto ferido com essas palavras, mesmo sabendo que era verdade era muito difícil ouvir, ainda doía muito. Ele queria tanto poder se sentir livre para amar de novo, mas tinha um muro erguido em volta de seu coração que o impedia de se dar uma nova oportunidade.

- Eu não posso evitar me sentir ligado a ele, James é o pai dos meus filhos e isso ninguém pode mudar - disse desafiante.

- Eu não quero mudar isso Sev, eu te quero assim como você é, eu preciso de você pra continuar vivendo.

- Eu tenho q-que pensar, depois a gente conversa - disse terminando de se vestir e caminhando em direção a porta.

Sirius sentiu o desespero lhe invadir a alma vendo o homem que amou a vida toda partindo, seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e quando Severus saiu, ele as deixou correr livremente pelo seu belo rosto. Em menos de vinte quatro horas ele conheceu o paraíso nos braços daquele homem para depois se sentir enviado diretamente ao inferno.

- Eu não vou desistir Severus Snape - disse o grifinório para si mesmo.

Um moreno de olhos castanhos e de cabelos desordenados caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala da habitação de Severus Snape nas masmorras, em seu rosto uma expressão de preocupação e ansiedade, de vez em quando passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros fazendo com que ficassem mais bagunçados, se é que isso era possível.

- James, quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro, ta me deixando tonta - sua irmã tentava em vão fazê-lo se acalmar.

- Mas, Eileen! Nosso pai ainda não voltou pra casa e já são quase dez horas da manhã! - disse exasperado.

- James, papai sabe se cuidar, e além do mais Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo mágico.

Seu irmão somente lançou-lhe um olhar duro e frio, igualzinho ao de seu pai, ele sempre fora muito possessivo em relação à Severus e também se preocupava além da conta com o bem estar do mesmo. Desde que ficou sabendo da verdade acerca de seu nascimento, se sentiu mais unido a seu pai, mesmo que não demonstrasse publicamente.

- Eileen, nosso pai não é de fazer esse tipo de coisa, sumir sem dar explicações, deve ter acontecido algo - os olhos castanhos demonstrando sua angustia e preocupação.

Sua irmã rodou os olhos diante de tanto drama, não que ela não se preocupasse com o pai, mas seu irmão caçula lhe apresentou um mapa muito interessante que lhe permitia saber do paradeiro de seu pai sempre que ele estivesse no colégio, por isso ela tinha relaxado. É claro que James jamais poderia saber de tal tesouro, se não seu pai não teria mais sossego.

- James eu tenho certeza que nada aconteceu com papai, confia em mim, eu sei.

- O que você está me escondendo? - disse apertando os olhos - Você ta muito calma diante da situação.

James podia ser impulsivo como um grifinório, porém era esperto como um sonserino e se tinha algo que ele conseguia saber, era quando sua irmã mentia... coisa de gêmeos.

- James! É claro que estou preocupada, mas minha intuição me diz que ta tudo bem - desconversou.

- Sei sua intuição?... Solta logo Eileen, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir, me conta de uma maldita vez!** O QUE VOCÊ TA ME ESCONDENDO! - **falou completamente tenso.

A bruxa morena se assustou com o tom de voz do irmão, quando Harry lhe emprestou o mapa a fez jurar que James não ficaria sabendo, agora a bruxa estava num dilema, não podia contar ao irmão o porquê da sua calma e também não podia deixá-lo colocar o departamento de aurores atrás de seu pai. Isso seria muito constrangedor.

- Por que você acha que estou te escondendo alguma coisa? - perguntou inocente tentando ganhar tempo.

- Eileen, não me provoca, eu sei que ta acontecendo algo e que **você** não quer me contar. Então ou você me conta ou vou atrás de Dumbledore pedir ajuda.

- James, por favor, eu não sei de nada, que tal se a gente esperar mais uma hora se papai não chegar a gente vai falar com o diretor? - perguntou esperançosamente.

Seu irmão olhou desconfiado, porém se Eileen-toda-certinha-Snape não estava preocupada era sinal de que tudo estava bem, sua irmã era muito super protetora e cuidava deles com carinho e quando algo não ia bem se transforma numa verdadeira serpente pronta pra dar o bote em quem ameaçasse sua família.

- Tudo bem Eileen, só mais uma hora depois quer você queira ou não vou falar com o diretor - disse saindo da sala pisando duro.

"_Obrigado, Merlin foi por pouco" _pensou aliviada pegando o mapa do maroto que tinha escondido em sua túnica.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom - murmurou o feitiço, e pode ver o pontinho que correspondia a seu pai se encaminhando para as masmorras - Mal feito, feito.

Passados alguns minutos que tinha fechado o mapa seu pai entrou na sala e se surpreendeu ao vê-la sentada calmamente no sofá.

- Eileen, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou nervoso.

- Ora papai eu moro aqui esqueceu? - zombou a morena.

- Eu não esqueci mocinha, só queria saber o faz aqui tão cedo.

- Estava te esperando, James já quer ir atrás de você com todos os aurores que puder encontrar - disse irônica.

O professor de poções suspirou ao ouvir isto, seu filho era mesmo um grifinório não tinha dúvidas, era bem a cara dele, agir antes de pensar.

- Você, é claro, não deixou isso acontecer. - disse sarcástico.

- Papi! Claro que não, além do mais não é tão cedo assim. Por fala nisso onde você estava até agora?

- Isso é assunto meu mochinha, agora se me der licença vou para o meu quarto - disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

Em seu quarto, Severus não podia deixar de pensar no belo animago com quem passara a noite, e não pode evitar fazer comparações entre ele e James, Sirius havia se entregado a ele com tanta doçura e paixão que só de lembrar começava a ficar excitado.

James, no entanto só pensava em seu próprio prazer, deixando muitas vezes Severus insatisfeito tendo que às vezes se dar prazer para se sentir aliviado. Mas como sempre Severus arranjava uma desculpa para não ver o óbvio, que Potter o usava e depois o descartava como lixo.

Se pelo menos seu coração não sentisse que estava traindo a memória de James ficando com seu melhor amigo, talvez pudesse se deixar amar pelo animago e iniciar uma vida ao seu lado, se pelo menos pudesse falar com James mais uma vez e lhe contasse dos filhos essa culpa sairia de seu coração de uma vez por todas.

Com esses pensamentos atordoantes Severus deixou que o sono o vencesse querendo que quando acordasse tudo não passe de um pesadelo.

**--**

**Um mês e meio depois...**

**--**

Quatro semanas e meia se passaram desde que os professores se falaram pela ultima vez, Sirius fizera o que seu amado lhe pedira: deu-lhe um tempo, embora isso o estivesse matando de tristeza, Severus seguia como sempre sendo o terror de Hogwarts, mas interiormente travando uma luta feroz consigo.

Harry Potter olhava seu padrinho com um ar de preocupação, já tinha dias que notara o bruxo mais velho, ele parecia doente, tinha emagrecido, se mostrava cansado na maior parte do tempo e hoje vomitou todo o café da manhã.

- Sirius, você deveria ir ver Poppy, você não me parece bem - disse o menor preocupado.

- Que nada Harry, foi só o jantar de ontem que não me caiu bem.

O jovem não acreditou muito nisso, principalmente porque seu padrinho apresentava uma cor esverdeada.

- Mas Sirius, ontem você só tomou um pouco de sopa!

- Harry, eu estou bem. Não é a primeira vez que acontece e depois eu melhoro não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem - disse sem muito entusiasmo. - Que tal ir até o refeitório tomar um delicioso café?

O jovem bruxo concordou de má vontade, mesmo estando com saudades de tomar café no colégio, se preocupava com seu padrinho. Não tinha certeza do que havia entre ele e seu antigo professor de poções, mas sentia a tensão entre eles cada vez que se encontravam_ "Talvez devesse falar com Eileen"._

Enquanto isso no escritório de Snape, Draco, que fora ao colégio acompanhando o namorado, aproveitou para visitar seu padrinho.

- Eu não acredito padrinho, você e Sirius Black é muita informação.

- Draco, gostaria que esse assunto ficasse só entre nós, meus filhos ainda não sabem de nada.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei, gostaria de poder esquecer este assunto de uma vez, mas...

- Mas não pode por quer você talvez sinta algo pelo meu tio não é mesmo?

- Isso é o que mais me surpreende, até pouco tempo atrás eu pensava que ódio e desprezo eram os únicos sentimentos que tinha em relação a ele, agora já não sei mais.

- Padrinho, quem sabe você devesse dar uma chance pra vocês se entenderem, ambos já sofreram muito.

- Eu não sei Draco, tenho medo, mais do que isso, eu não sei se consigo passar por outra decepção.

- Por que a gente não pensa depois de tomar café, eu e Harry vamos ficar até mais tarde, meu guloso namorado quer comer a comida de Hogwarts.

Severus rodou os olhos, até hoje não entendia como esses dois ficaram juntos sem se matarem, apesar de que se sentiu grato por isso, pois temia que seu filho ainda sentisse algo pelo irmão, Harry por outro lado, merecia ser feliz, já tinha perdido muito na guerra e Draco seria seu porto seguro.

Quando os quatro se encontraram no refeitório todos se dirigiram para a mesa dos professores, Draco e Harry como convidados tinham esse direito, o ambiente se tornou tenso, pois só Dumbledore conversava parecendo alheio à tensão que se instalara.

- Tudo bem, Sirius? - Harry perguntou vendo seu padrinho empalidecer.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, Sirius lutava para se manter calmo, mas uma tontura forte lhe atingiu tornando sue rosto cada vez mais pálido.

- Tudo bem, Harry eu só preciso de ar puro - disse se levantando rápido o que ocasionou uma tontura mais forte fazendo com que o animago desmaiasse fazendo um barulho surdo ao cair no chão.

Severus antes mesmo que alguém tivesse uma reação pegou o animago desacordado nos braços e foi até a enfermaria, os outros magos somente lhe seguiram surpresos.

Poppy estava sentada em sua cadeira preferida, sentindo que o dia que se iniciara calmo talvez ficasse assim, quando um espavorido professor Snape entrou na enfermaria carregando um desacordado Sirius Black seguidos por uma pequena multidão (na opinião da enfermeira).

- Poppy, Sirius desmaiou quando tomava café - disse um preocupado Severus deitando o bruxo desmaiado na maca.

Se a enfermeira notou o tom de urgência na voz do mago moreno se manteve discreta quanto ao fato, colocando toda sua atenção no bruxo desacordado á sua frente.

- Severus, pode deixá-lo aqui e esperar lá fora por gentileza.

- Poppy eu prefiro esperar aqui dentro - disse determinado.

- Eu também, Sirius é meu padrinho - disse um preocupado Harry Potter.

Antes que a enfermeira os lançasse para fora Draco se adiantou.

- Amor, vamos ficar lá fora, qualquer coisa Poppy nos avisa - ponderou seu namorado.

O bruxo de olhos verdes olhava de um para o outro indeciso, não entendia porque seu antigo professor fazia tanta questão de ficar, queria ficar para saber se seu padrinho ficaria bem, mas seu bom senso falou mais alto e concordou, pra alivio dos sonserinos ali presentes.

Tão logo eles ficaram sós a enfermeira começou o exame murmurando vários feitiços e que produziam luzes estranhas sobre o corpo do mago desacordado, quando um feitiço especial produziu uma luz azul pousando no ventre de Sirius, Severus empalideceu reconhecendo o feitiço e seu resultado.

- Não pode ser - disse completamente aturdido.

- Vejo que você sabe do que se trata, é melhor acordá-lo.

Murmurando um "enervante" Severus observou o animago abrir os olhos confusos.

- Q-que a-aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou, Sirius - a enfermeira falou suavemente.

- Por quê? Eu me sinto bem - falou percebendo surpreso à presença de Severus - Eu estou com alguma doença incurável, tenho pouco tempo de vida, o que vocês estão me escondendo?

Severus rodou os olhos, sempre achara que todo grifinório tinha uma veia inclinada para o drama.

- Calma Sirius, você não tem nada de grave, muito pelo contrário - apressou a enfermeira em dizer, vendo que o outro começava a hiperventilar.

- Então me fala de uma vez Poppy, eu estou ficando aflito.

- É melhor falar de uma vez Poppy, antes que ele fique histérico de novo - disse o professor de poções observando o animago.

- Você está grávido Sirius, de pelo menos quatro semanas - disse calmamente.

O bruxo de olhos azuis olhou de um para o outro como se tivessem nascido uma segunda cabeça em cada um e depois desmaiou.

- SIRIUS! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O diretor do Colégio de Magia e Feitiçaria Hogwarts, olhava seu ex-aluno, Severus Snape sentado em uma cadeira a sua frente no seu escritório, há poucas horas ficara sabendo que seu professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas estava grávido, agora ele tinha de novo que escolher outro professor já que Sirius não poderia continuar dando aulas.

No entanto, o que mais o estava preocupando era o professor sentado a sua frente, era verdade que tinha um carinho especial por Severus, conhecia seu sofrimento desde antes que entrasse em Hogwarts, tinha medo do que isso pudesse acarretar aos sentimentos de seu ex-aluno, Severus era um mestre em ocultar seus sentimentos, guardando tudo para si.

- Severus, quer me contar o que está te atormentando? - perguntou o ancião embora já desconfiasse.

- Ah, Albus... eu não sei o que fazer, Sirius está grávido de um filho meu e eu nem tive coragem de contar para James e Eileen - disse preocupado.

- Mas Severus, você tem medo de que exatamente? - insistiu o diretor.

- Eu não sei Albus, ele me ama, esse bebê é uma prova desse amor, só que tem James Potter - disse angustiado.

- James está morto meu rapaz, você deve seguir com sua vida, agora será pai novamente, é algo a se pensar.

O mago moreno suspirou novamente, sempre que se encontrava num dilema desabafava com seu velho amigo que era como o pai que ele nunca teve, mesmo com ele tinha dificuldade em se expressar. Ao receber a noticia de que ia ser pai outra vez, ele simplesmente deixou o desmaiado animago na enfermaria e saiu correndo até chegar à torre de astronomia e ali ficara até o entardecer.

- A questão é que me sinto em dívida com ele, afinal ele morreu sem saber dos gêmeos.

- Mas isso não foi decisão sua Severus, ele mesmo afirmou que não queria saber das crianças - disse o diretor com voz suave, tentando fazer entrar a razão na cabeça dura de seu ex-aluno.

O velho diretor se preocupava com essa obstinação de Severus em relação ao seu ex amante, tudo o que queria era ver o mago de olhos negros feliz como ele merecia.

- Me responda uma questão Severus, você ainda ama James Potter?

- Se você me perguntasse isso há uns meses atrás, a resposta seria sim, agora sinceramente não sei, esse pulguento confundiu minha cabeça - disse num misto de raiva e tristeza.

- É isso que talvez você devesse considerar meu caro, Sirius te ama e fez com que você se sentisse vivo de novo, talvez amar seja uma nova opção para você.

Antes que o outro pudesse replicar batidas foram ouvidas dentro do escritório, Dumblendore se apresou em abrir a porta com os olhinhos brilhantes. Para total desconcerto de Snape, era Harry quem entrava na sala e pela expressão de seu rosto estava nervoso.

- Diretor, não sabia que o senhor estava ocupado eu volto em outra hora - disse o moreno de olhos verdes se preparando para sair.

- Eu não estou ocupado Harry, é bom que você tenha chegado, tem noticias de Sirius?- perguntou inocentemente.

Severus grunhiu diante do descaro de Dumbledore, conhecia bem as artimanhas de seu velho amigo.

- Sirius está bem professor, na verdade bem até demais já que está grávido isso é sinal de saúde não é mesmo? - disse irônico olhando para seu ex-professor de poções.

Severus ficou tenso ao saber que Harry já estava a par dos acontecimentos, não sabia que reação poderia esperar do bruxo mais jovem e não queria que sua recém iniciada amizade ficasse arranhada.

-E isso te aborrece Harry? - perguntou temeroso.

- Na verdade não, meu padrinho está feliz apesar da surpresa, eu só posso ficar feliz também - disse sincero - Só quero saber o que você fará a respeito disso professor?

- Era exatamente o que eu perguntava quando você chegou meu rapaz - disse Dumblendore carinhosamente.

- Eu ainda não sei Harry, Sirius me fez ver que ainda posso ser feliz, porém...

- Porém?... - o animou a continuar

- Eu sinto que estou traindo a memória de seu pai, eu sei que parece loucura, que ele não me amava, mas tenho dois filhos dele os quais ele não conheceu em parte por minha culpa - disse a ultima parte quase num murmúrio.

Harry suspirou diante dessas palavras, quando seu padrinho lhe disse que esperava um filho de Snape ficou mudo pela impressão, mas viu o amor nos olhos azuis prateados e sabia que era verdadeiro, depois ficara enjoado com seu ex-professor que saiu da enfermaria sem dar maiores explicações deixando um pobre grávido devastado.

- Meu pai tinha seus defeitos Severus, mas ele me amava e amava seus amigos, ele teria ficado feliz em ver vocês dois juntos, Sirius está lá na enfermaria achando que você não o quer por causa do bebê. O passado ficou para trás, agora temos o presente e o futuro para viver.

- Eu sinto muito se deixei Sirius triste, é claro que quero o bebê, só não quero dúvidas entre nós. Eu só queria ter tido uma chance de contar a James sobre os gêmeos antes que ele morresse - disse cansado.

- Severus, talvez eu possa te ajudar nisso - disse Dumbledore misterioso.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry - Meu pai está morto diretor, como que Severus vai falar com ele?

- Isso é algo que tenho que pesquisar, por hora vocês dois vão cuidar para que Sirius fique bem e quando eu tiver uma resposta mando lhes avisar.

Tanto Harry quanto Severus começavam a suspeitar que o velho diretor estivesse ficando senil, mas sabiam que mesmo que tentassem não iriam receber qualquer outra informação, assim se despediram do ancião para irem até a enfermaria. O caminho foi feito em um tenso silêncio por parte dos dois magos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Severus, eu não quero que Sirius sofra, por favor, ele está grávido. - disse antes que entrassem na enfermaria.

- Você não precisa me lembrar Harry, eu não pretendo fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais com meu filho dentro dele - disse aborrecido lançando ao outro um olhar frio que sempre usava quando queria espantar grifinórios insuportáveis.

E sem esperar pelo menor entrou na enfermaria sendo acompanhado por Harry. Sirius estava deitado em uma das macas da enfermaria quando eles entraram, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que estava chorando, seu rosto ainda estava muito pálido lhe dando um ar de fragilidade que fez com que o mestre em poções se enternecesse.

- Sirius como você está? - Harry se adiantou abraçando seu padrinho.

- Bem melhor Harry, porém Poppy não quer me deixar ir embora - disse olhando para o homem de pé a sua frente.

- Você precisa descansar, Poppy me disse que está um pouco desidratado e anêmico, então vai ter que ficar aqui mais um tempinho. - disse sufocando o riso diante do biquinho que o animago fez.

- É que aqui é muito chato, sem nada pra fazer e ainda por cima ela me faz tomar essas coisas horríveis.

Dessa vez Harry deu uma gostosa risada e Severus somente rodou os olhos diante do drama do grávido, Sirius mais parecia uma criança a quem tinham proibido de brincar com seu carrinho preferido do que um homem de trinta e oito anos grávido.

- Essas **coisas horríveis**, são poções de fortalecimento necessárias a um bruxo grávido Sirius - disse Severus tentando por um pouco de razão na cabeça do outro.

Novamente um tenso silêncio se instalou entre ele, Harry sabia que já estava sobrando, vendo que nenhum dos homens se animava a começar, lançou mão de sua coragem Grifinória que tantos problemas tinha lhe causado e falou se dirigindo até a porta.

- Eu já vou indo, gostaria que vocês se acertassem de uma vez, já que minha família vai aumentar acho que vou até o povoado comprar alguma coisa para o bebê, ah... e se por acaso vocês forem se matar esperem o bebê nascer.

Quando o moreno de olhos cor de jade saiu os homens mais velhos se olharam tentando saber por onde começar.

- Severus eu... não queria te causar problemas - começou o animago.

- Sirius me deixa falar - interrompeu Snape - Nós temos muita coisa que decidir, mas um filho nunca é um problema, é uma benção na vida de qualquer pessoa.

- Quer dizer que você não está zangado comigo? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro que não! O bebê é mais do que bem vindo e já o amo, nós temos que acertar nossas diferenças de uma vez por todas e lidarmos com os problemas quando se apresentarem.

- Você está mais parecendo um grifinório emotivo do que um sonserino racional - não pode evitar brincar nesse momento.

Severus lhe deu um semi-sorriso, vendo que o outro começava a fazer piada , sinal de que estava melhorando.

- Nem em seus sonhos pulguento - replicou.

- Sev, você vai me dar uma chance, eu sei que posso te fazer feliz, por favor!!

O de olhos negros se sentiu emocionado diante dessas palavras, nunca se sentira tão necessário para alguém além de seus filhos e ter esse belo homem assim, tão apaixonado por ele, agora sim tinha certeza que Sirius Black estava apaixonado por ele, pois para se ter uma gravidez entre homens bruxos era necessário que o portador fosse verdadeiramente apaixonado pelo parceiro.

- Sirius a gente pode tentar, mas antes tenho que dar a boa noticia aos meus filhos - disse se aproximando do leito onde estava deitado o animago para estreitá-lo num terno abraço.

O bruxo grávido que já tinha seus hormônios desordenados não pode conter as lágrimas de felicidade que começaram a descer por seu belo rosto ao se sentir abraçado pelo homem que sempre amou.

Severus, vendo que o outro estava chorando começou a beijar os olhos do mago deitado, secando com seus beijos as lágrimas derramadas, os beijo se tornaram exigentes fazendo seus corpos buscarem mais contato. Sirius passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Severus e buscou sua boca avidamente.

O professor de poções estreitou o abraço ao sentir sua boca invadida por essa língua exigente, então se iniciou uma batalha de línguas da qual não teriam vencedores nem vencidos, quando a falta de oxigênio foi muita eles se separaram para continuar abraçados amorosamente.

- Sirius, eu não sou a melhor das pessoas para se conviver - disse com voz rouca de desejo.

-Você é exatamente o que eu quero pra mim - disse o animago dando beijinhos no pescoço de Severus.

Uma fase nova se iniciava para Sirius naquele momento, tudo o que sempre quis estava bem diante dele na forma do homem que sempre amou e essa oportunidade ele não iria desperdiçar. Severus sentia um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo e sabia que era devido a proximidade com o animago, porém uma sombra pairava sobre o belos olhos negros, uma sombra chamada James Potter.

_Seja o que for que Albus esteja pretendendo, espero que me traga alivio... é realmente muito fácil amar Sirius._

**Continuará...**

**Nota da autora: **Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu estava com um problema com a minha antiga beta e não consegui postar antes, apesar de já ter vários capitulos prontos só restando serem betados. De fato esse capitulo foi betado pela competente **Gika Black** que já me ajuda com outras fics, assumiu mais essa Gi um beijo esse capitulo é dedicado a você.

Eu gostaria também que vocês me ajudassem a escolher o nome do bebê ou bebês de Sirius e Severus, eu sou péssima em escolher nomes, e ainda não me decidi se essa gravidez será de um ou mais bebês se alguém puder me ajudar.

O resultado da pesquisa sai em no máximo dois capitulos mais... Me deixem seus reviews...dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido.


	10. Chapter 10

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

**Capitulo dez**

Estavam reunidos nos aposentos de Severus nas masmorras, Eileen adorava o lugar, principalmente o laboratório do pai onde ficava fascinada com todas as poções que Snape fazia. A morena nem se importava com o frio que sempre fazia ali, podendo estar perto do pai nada parecia abalá-la... pelo menos por enquanto.

James Prince por outro lado não gostava muito do lugar, ele sempre gostara de liberdade, por isso adorava voar e pensava seriamente em se tornar, pra desgosto de seu pai Severus, um jogador profissional de quadribol. As masmorras bem como a profissão de seu pai não o atraiam muito, mas por adorar seu pai o moreno não saia de lá.

O outro ocupante da sala era o irmão mais novo deles, Harry Potter, que estava extremamente nervoso, já que era o único que sabia o motivo da reunião, conhecia seus irmãos e sabia o quanto eram possessivos em relação à Severus Snape, temia que a reação dos gêmeos pudesse afetar seu padrinho, que estava muito sensível devido à gravidez, o que realmente o deixava pisando em ovos sem saber o que falar quando o animago estava numa dessas "crises hormonais", que às vezes o fazia chorar como um bebezinho ou então explodir num acesso de fúria.

As chamas da lareira começaram a mudar de cor, mostrando que alguém estava viajando através da rede flu, pouco depois Remus Lupin saia da lareira limpando um pouco de cinza de sua túnica que por sinal era muito elegante e cara.

- Olá crianças, por que essas caras? - perguntou com sua voz alegre.

- É que papai convocou uma reunião, sem nos dizer do que se trata - James disse aborrecido.

- Calma James, papai tem seus motivos e você tem que controlar sua ansiedade - disse sua irmã com muito calma.

- Pensando bem, você e Harry estão muito tranqüilos, quer dizer que vocês já sabem qual o motivo da reunião? - disse estreitando os olhos castanhos.

Harry deu um pulo quando seu meio irmão disse isso, a verdade era que sabia sim e não concordara que seu irmão continuasse sem saber de nada, mesmo sabendo do temperamento explosivo do outro, era melhor saber a verdade de uma vez, logo a barriga de Sirius começaria a parecer.

- James, porque a gente não espera pra ver o que Severus tem a nos dizer? - ponderou o lobisomem vendo que Harry ficara sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu espero, já que parece que você também está sabendo de algo que eu não sei - disse o moreno mais aborrecido ainda.

Todos ficaram tensos com a atitude do mago de olhos castanhos, Remus olhava para o bruxo mais novo e se lembrou de seu amigo James Potter, de fato James sentiria orgulho de ver seu filho agora eram tão parecidos, a mesma personalidade intempestiva, a mesma coragem e também a língua sem freio que sempre causava problemas.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Severus Snape e Sirius Black, este último vinha praticamente carregado pelo moreno de olhos negros.

- Sirius o que houve? - perguntou Lupin assustado com a aparência do animago, Sirius tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchado indício de que havia chorado.

- Nada Moony – soluço - eu só me descuidei – soluço - um pouco - soluço.

- Descuido! - exclamou o mestre de poções - esse irresponsável quase caiu da vassoura, mesmo eu falando que **não** era pra subir nela - terminou exasperado.

James e Eileen olhavam de um para o outro como se em cada um dos homens a sua frente tivesse nascido mais um olho. Eileen como é a copia de seu pai Snape, prontamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e também é claro pelo que tinha visto no mapa do Maroto, James, por outro lado, se compreendeu o que se passava se recusava a acreditar.

- Sirius, meu amigo, tenha calma você não pode se alterar assim - Remus falava suavemente tentando acalmar o bruxo grávido.

- Mas é que Severus me chamou de irresponsável, só porque eu queria voar um pouquinho Moony! Eu já estava cansado de ficar deitado - terminou fazendo um biquinho muito engraçadinho.

Severus pôs os olhos em branco e respirou fundo para tentar se controlar, na verdade sentira um medo enorme quando viu Sirius montado naquela vassoura, fazendo piruetas no céu, seu coração deve ter falhado uma batida quando percebeu que o animago perdia o equilíbrio e quase mergulhava de encontro ao chão. Por sorte, seu treinamento como comensal o fizera estar sempre alerta, assim usou um feitiço de levitação para salvar o moreno de olhos azuis.

- É **claro** que Severus não quis dizer isso exatamente - disse o homem lobo lançando um olhar significativo para o professor de poções.

Tanto Harry como os gêmeos ficaram atordoados, pois esperavam que Severus, como bom sonserino que era, não desse a menor importância a essa demonstração hormonal do bruxo grávido, no entanto o professor de poções apenas abraçou o outro bruxo que ainda derramava algumas lágrimas pondo a cabeça do outro em seu ombro.

- É claro que eu não quis gritar com você Sirius, fiquei com medo quando te vi caindo da vassoura - falava suavemente tentando acalmar o outro.

- Ah não, isso já é demais! Papai quer fazer o favor de nos explicar o que está havendo? - James não pode mais se conter, nunca vira o pai ser carinhoso com alguém mais além deles.

- James se acalme, papai tem uma boa explicação pra nos dar, não é verdade papai?

- James, Eileen, aconteceu uma coisa... que absolutamente eu não esperava, mas que me deixou alegre... - o moreno não sabia como exatamente dar a notícia, seus filhos o encaravam sem nem mesmo piscar.

- E essa **coisa** seria...? - Eileen o animava a continuar.

- Bom filha... veja bem... eu e Sirius nos conhecemos desde jovens e nem sempre nos demos bem... até que há uns meses atrás iniciamos uma amizade que foi crescendo e se transformou em algo mais forte.

- O senhor está querendo nos dizer que está namorando? - perguntou James com suspeita.

- Isso te incomoda filho? - perguntou analisando o rosto de seu filho mais velho.

- Bom... não, é só inesperado... quer dizer o senhor nunca quis saber de ninguém...

- Ah papai estou tão feliz! - sua filha dizia enquanto o abraçava, pelo menos o lado mais carinhoso ela tinha herdado de James Potter, que sempre demonstrava os sentimentos em momentos como esse.

- Obrigado minha filha... mas não é apenas essa novidade que eu tenho pra contar... bom, é que Sirius e eu vamos ter um filho - falou Severus aliviado, finalmente tinha contado.

Lupin que já sabia da gravidez, pois foi a primeira pessoa, depois de seu afilhado, a quem Sirius tinha contado, ainda ficara surpreso com a noticia, o lobisomem sabia que seu amigo tinha uma paixão por Severus, mas nunca imaginou que as coisas andariam tão rápido entre os dois.

- Você está grávido papai? - perguntou James horrorizado.

- Não, eu é que estou - disse Sirius orgulhoso abraçando Severus ainda mais forte.

Harry continuava calado, pois não sabia o que dizer nesse momento, tudo o que queria era ver seu padrinho feliz e se essa felicidade estava ao lado de Severus Snape ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar, mesmo que isso pudesse o colocar em conflito com seu irmão mais velho.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois... estão juntos e grávidos - disse James, ao que tudo indicava a ficha ainda não tinha caído.

- É James, eles estão juntos, não é maravilhoso teremos mais um irmãozinho, Harry você já não é mais o caçula, mas ainda te amo - Eileen dizia entusiasmada.

Severus suspirou de alivio ao ver a reação de sua filha, pelo menos uma batalha já estava ganha só faltava mais uma...

- James, você ainda não respondeu, se importa que eu e Sirius estejamos juntos?

O moreno de olhos castanhos relutou antes de falar. É claro que se importava, não gostava da idéia de dividir seu pai com mais alguém, por outro lado teria um irmão, não gostaria de privar o pequeno ser que ainda não tinha nascido da vida familiar que ele mesmo sentira falta.

- Na verdade me estranha um pouco, é meio inesperado... Mas não vou ser um empecilho pra vocês, eu também fico contente que vamos ter mais irmão - deu um sorriso sem graça, mas havia sinceridade em seu olhar.

Os presentes sentiram um imenso alivio ao ouvirem estas palavras, o que mais temiam mesmo sem expressar em palavras, era que James dificultasse ainda mais a relação dos homens mais velhos. Sirius que ainda não tinha saído de sua "crise" hormonal começou a chorar de novo ainda abraçado ao seu grande amor.

- E agora Sirius, qual o motivo do choro? - perguntou Severus impaciente.

-Eu... – soluço - não sei... – soluço - eu só estou feliz... - soluço.

- Vamos Pad, venha, vou preparar um banho pra você e depois vamos deitar e descansar um pouco - se apressou Remus em dizer, vendo que Severus ficar mais impaciente.

Se Severus Snape achou que as coisas melhorariam depois que tinha falado com seus filhos, se enganou redondamente. Sirius era impossível e o deixava exasperado, agora com quatro meses de gravidez o animago provou que tinha que estar debaixo de constante vigilância uma vez que não obedecia as orientações dadas pela enfermeira Poppy.

- Sirius! É a última vez que falo com você, desce já daí! - falava o professor de poções vendo o grávido subir em uma arvore próximo ao lago.

-Mas Sev, eu só quero ficar um pouco fora do chão, você não me deixa voar!—disse com os olhinhos azuis já lacrimejando.

- Sirius, não me faça te enfeitiçar, desça agora! - disse o professor sem um mínimo de paciência.

O animago sabia que quando seu amado usava esse tom era melhor obedecer, Severus fazia tudo para agradar o mago grávido, mas sua paciência tinha um limite bem, mais bem curto e Sirius era mestre em fazer Snape chegar a esse limite rapidamente.

- Sev, você não teria coragem de enfeitiçar o homem que está carregando seu filho não é? - perguntou Sirius quando terminou de descer da arvore.

- Existem vários feitiços que se pode usar numa pessoa grávida sem necessariamente ferir o bebê - disse irônico para se arrepender logo depois vendo o animago empalidecer - É claro que jamais faria isso com você - se apressou em dizer.

-Você veio aqui só pra acabar com minha diversão?

-Não seu pulguento teimoso, Dumbledore quer falar com a gente—disse dando um beijo nos lábios do grávido.

- E o que ele quer?

- Não sei, só mandou um elfo nos chamar e disse que era urgente.

Abraçados eles seguiram para o castelo, por onde passavam era impossível não serem alvos de olhares, não só dos alunos que estavam no colégio neste fim de semana como também de alguns professores, já que não era todo dia que se via o professor mais temido de Hogwarts abraçado com o mais belo espécie masculina da atualidade segundo muitos e muitas.

Sirius estava encantador com seus quatro meses de gravidez e já tinha uma pequena protuberância o que o deixava mais belo, seus belos olhos azuis brilhavam como um céu num dia claro de verão, realmente estar grávido tinha feito muito bem ao animago. Ainda sentia alguns mal estares principalmente de manhã o que fez com que Severus o levasse para morar nas masmorras só pra ficar "de olho" caso houvesse alguma urgência.

Depois de dizer a senha a gárgula os deixou entrar no escritório do diretor, assim que chegaram foram recebidos pelo velho mago, como sempre com seus olhinhos brilhando através dos óculos meia lua.

- Rapazes, como é bom vê-los, e Sirius, vejo que está muito bem - disse Dumblendore com um sorriso terno aos homens sentados em seu escritório.

- Obrigado diretor me sinto bem melhor, apesar do Sev insistir em me tratar como se eu tivesse dez anos - disse meio emburrado.

- Eu te trato conforme sua idade mental permite Sirius, já que falar razoavelmente com você não resolve - disse sarcástico.

- Bem rapazes eu não os chamei aqui para ver vocês dois brigarem - disse divertido antes que Sirius retrucasse - mas antes de lhes falar do que se trata, que tal se tomarmos uma xícara de chá? Ainda falta mais alguém pra chegar.

Chamando então um dos elfos e pediu um gostoso lanche, tudo indicava que a conversa seria longa, o velho diretor esperava que depois de hoje a vida de seus ex-alunos se tornasse mais calma "_Se bem que a cura se tornará pior do que a doença"_.

Uma batida leve na porta tirou Dumbledore de seus pensamentos, depois de abrir à porta num passe de varinha, a outra pessoa interessada finalmente chegou, Harry Potter vinha acompanhado por seu namorado, Draco Malfoy, a ele também estranhou que o seu ex-diretor o chamasse para uma reunião sem nem mesmo adiantar qual era o assunto.

- Ah Harry, meu rapaz, que prazer em te ver e você também Draco, me alegra ver que puderam vir.

- É um prazer te ver também diretor - disse o moreno olhando desconfiado para os outros ocupantes da sala.

- Bom Albus, será que podemos saber do que se trata, pois pelo que posso notar não é simplesmente uma reunião de "família" - disse Severus direto.

-Realmente Severus eu convoquei esta reunião para tratar de um assunto importante para todos os presentes aqui. Há alguns meses atrás quando nos reunimos aqui nesta sala, depois que você me comunicou da gravidez de Sirius também me falou de algo que te atormentava. Pois bem eu achei um meio de solucionar esse problema.

Severus empalideceu consideravelmente, quando o diretor lhe dissera meses atrás que talvez conhecesse um modo de falar com James ele nem deu muita importância, achava que Dumbledore estava ficando senil, portanto ele nem se deu ao trabalho de falar com Sirius, o animago ainda tinha um pouco de ciúme de James e não queria que o belo animago tivesse nenhum aborrecimento durante a gravidez.

- Do que o senhor está falando diretor? - perguntou Sirius desconfiado vendo a reação de seu namorado.

- Eu vejo que Severus não lhe disse nada - falou lançando um olhar reprovador para o mestre de poções - mas isso não vem ao caso, o fato é que descobri um jeito de você se comunicar com James Potter.

Harry se sentiu mal subitamente, se não fosse pelo fato de estar sentado teria certamente desmaiado tamanha a surpresa que essa revelação lhe causou, sabia que o velho diretor é um mago muito poderoso, dotado de uma inteligência extraordinária, mas nunca ouvira falar de um bruxo que pudesse se comunicar com os mortos.

- Professor Dumbledore, se isso é alguma piada devo lhe dizer que é de muito mau gosto - disse Draco friamente vendo que seu namorado estava a beira de um colapso.

- Não se trata de uma piada meu jovem, de fato descobri em minhas pesquisa um feitiço muito antigo no qual através de um ritual pode se invocar uma pessoa morta por alguns momentos.

- M-mas, isso é impossível, quer dizer os mortos não podem voltar - Harry conseguiu balbuciar.

-Não é verdade amor, eu já li que em alguns casos muito raramente, um morto pode voltar sem necessariamente se tornar um fantasma, mas nunca descobri como fazer isso acontecer—disse Malfoy segurando a mão do moreno entre as suas.

- Parabéns senhor Malfoy, sempre soube que você era muito inteligente. Harry, esse feitiço há muito esquecido permite que possa ter essa comunicação com alguém morto, sempre que forem cumpridas certas exigências—dizia Dumbledore calmamente como se falasse do tempo.

- Que tipo de exigências? - perguntou Snape ainda atordoado com a noticia.

- Bem em primeiro lugar deve se ter um posicionamento astral, quer dizer um alinhamento perfeito dos planetas com o sol, que vai acontecer daqui a cinco meses, em segundo lugar a pessoa a ser invocada deve ter sido alguém que morreu por uma causa nobre, em terceiro lugar a pessoa que vai fazer a invocação deve ser um mago de sangue puro de uma linhagem de magos poderosos.

- Mas Albus, o único que preenche todos estes requisitos aqui é Draco - disse Severus esperançoso, sabendo que poderia contar com seu afilhado.

- Eu faço o que for preciso para te ajudar padrinho - Draco falou com firmeza segurando a mão de seu namorado que ainda estava abobado.

- Eu admiro sua oferta Draco, mas temo que não seja possível, pois te falta o principal ingrediente para a realização dessa invocação.

- E o que seria isso...? - perguntou o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O bruxo que fizer a invocação deve estar grávido - disse calmamente olhando para Sirius Black.

O moreno de olhos azuis esteve em silêncio durante todo o tempo, sentia-se traído, pois seu amor tinha escondido um fato tão importante como este dele, será que nunca poderia viver com Severus sem o fantasma de James Potter assombrando sua vida?

-Sirius está tudo bem? - indagou Snape preocupado com o silêncio do outro.

- Por que você não me contou Sev? - sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Eu não queria te preocupar... nem eu mesmo acreditava que tal coisa fosse possível - tentou pegar a mão do bruxo grávido mas esta foi empurrada.

- Não queria me preocupar sei... o que você não queria era que eu soubesse que ainda sente algo por James, por Merlin, Severus! Eu pensei que você já tivesse superado, que talvez pudéssemos ter uma chance!E-eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo - Sirius já estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Calma Sirius, isso vai fazer mal ao bebê, Severus realmente não sabia que prossegui com minhas investigações, eu quis ter certeza de que pudesse ser feito para vir falar com vocês - Dumblendore tentava fazer entrar a razão na cabeça do animago.

- Diretor... se for realmente possível invocar o espírito de meu pai... será que p-poderei f-falar com ele?

- É claro Harry, se conseguirmos todas as peças necessárias para realização do feitiço.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o animago, estava nas mãos dele a decisão, Sirius queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, não que estivesse com raiva de James eles eram amigos, quase irmãos, mas tinha medo de perder Severus. Há muito tempo buscava uma oportunidade de se aproximar do homem que amava e agora novamente se sentia ameaçado em perdê-lo _"O que faço?" _pensava desesperado.

-Sirius é uma decisão muito importante, pois quando terminar a invocação você entrará em trabalho de parto.

- Tem algum risco para o bebê - quis saber o mestre em poções já que não colocaria seu filho em risco.

- Não, por isso devemos realizá-lo só daqui a cinco meses, pois além do alinhamento planetário também se aproxima da data do nascimento de seu filho, tenho que dizer que o feitiço requer um tempo para treinar, pois é muito difícil e não pode haver erro.

- Eu faço... - disse Sirius se levantando de súbito.

- Sirius não prec...

- Eu já disse que faço, eu vou te provar de uma vez por todas que te amo Severus Snape, nem que pra isso eu mesmo tenha que ir buscar James do outro lado, só espero que seja o suficiente... - talvez a tensão tenha sido demais pois Sirius sentiu-se subitamente tonto cambaleando perigosamente.

- Sirius! - gritou Snape amparando o animago evitando assim que caísse.

- Padrinho tudo bem...?

- Está Harry, foi só uma tontura - disse tentando se levantar.

- Já chega de conversar, você agora precisa descansar, vamos vou te levar para as masmorras - disse Severus e sem a menor cerimônia pegou o bruxo grávido no colo e usando a lareira do diretor desapareceu com sua preciosa carga nos braços.

- E você meu jovem está bem? - perguntou o diretor olhando com carinho para o jovem de olhos cor de jade.

- Estou sim diretor, só que foi tudo muito inesperado, mas tenho que agradecer Sirius, ele tem coragem, não sei se arriscaria minha relação com algo assim - disse o moreno apertando a mão de seu namorado.

- Amor, acho melhor a gente ir também, foi um dia cansativo e você não está com uma cara boa, se nos dá licença diretor.

- Claro rapazes, fiquem a vontade e qualquer novidade eu lhes aviso.

Draco então conduziu um abatido Harry Potter até a lareira do diretor e após dizer o endereço entrou com a mão de seu namorado bem segura entre as suas.

Albus Dumblendore deu um profundo suspiro quando se viu sozinho. Na verdade o velho diretor não estava satisfeito, esperava que Severus recusasse a oferta, mas pelo visto a obsessão do homem em esclarecer as coisas com James Potter ainda estava muito forte dentro dele, também tinha Harry, o pobre menino nunca teve um contato com seu pai e esta era talvez a única oportunidade desse contato se realizar.

_Merlin... nos ajude._

**Continuará...**

**Nota da autora: **Nos vemos nos próximos capitulos...


	11. Chapter 11

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**Capitulo onze**

Severus franziu a testa ao ler o livro que tinha em suas mãos, desde que houve aquela reunião com Dumbledore há um mês ele pesquisava incessantemente sobre o ritual, e o que acabara de ler e não lhe agradara em nada. Assim que soube da existência de um feitiço como esse desconfiou que pudesse fazer algum mal para Sirius e ao ler este livro suas suspeitas se concretizavam.

A verdade era que o belo animago de olhos azuis tinha conseguido entrar em seu coração, que ele achava estar fechado para outro amor que não fosse por seus filhos, agora não sabia mais dormir sem ter o moreno em seus braços, sentindo seu ventre intumescido debaixo de suas mãos. Só de se lembrar do seu animago o professor de poções já se sentia excitado, o relacionamento deles era tão intenso e ao mesmo tempo terno e delicado, nada comparado a James quando eram amantes.

Sirius se preocupava com ele, se tinha comido bem, se estava cansado, se dormira bem... até mesmo quando faziam amor o animago sempre se entregava com todo o seu ser, o que sempre ocasionava um orgasmo sensacional, Severus não pode evitar a comparação novamente, poucas vezes sentira um prazer tão intenso quando fazia sexo com James Potter, sim, pois o que faziam era simplesmente sexo nada mais, ele descobriu o que era fazer amor com alguém na primeira vez que possuiu Sirius Black.

O professor suspirou, agora estava preocupado, Sirius estava num estado depressivo que, embora não fosse muito grave fizera com que o belo animago emagrecesse durante esse mês e isso ele não podia permitir, aos cinco meses de gestação o mago de olhos azuis estava melancólico, sua bela figura grávida estava um pouco apagada sem o brilho natural que somente as pessoas que levam uma nova vida dentro de si têm.

Novo suspiro, Severus estava inclinado a falar com Dumbledore para esquecer o feitiço, porém ele tinha medo de que se desistisse agora o fantasma de seu antigo amante o assombraria para sempre.

- Se o senhor continuar suspirando desse jeito, é melhor silenciar a sala, dá pra te ouvir lá de fora – seu filho disse entrando na sala.

- James, não te ouvi entrar! – disse com um ligeiro pulo ao ouvir a voz de seu filho.

- Eu percebi papai, o que houve? Você já está aqui há mais de duas horas lendo esse livro.

- Albus me emprestou, é um exemplar muito raro que explica sobre o ritual que vamos realizar... – seu filho não pode deixar de notar um toque de preocupação na voz do pai.

- Pai eu quero muito conhecer meu outro pai pessoalmente, mas não a esse preço – disse triste – você acha que eu não notei como Sirius está triste, agora mesmo ele foi deitar sem comer nada! Será mesmo que vale a pena?

Seu pai o olhou preocupado estava se tornando freqüente Sirius se recusar a comer direito, amanhã iria levá-lo até Poppy para um exame.

- Era exatamente isso que estava pensando filho, mas Sirius é teimoso e não quer nem ouvir falar em cancelar o ritual – Severus disse num grunhido.

- Eu acho que é exatamente por isso que você o ama – disse James divertido.

Severus olhou seu filho mais velho emocionado, sendo seu primogênito tão parecido com o outro pai ele temeu que houvesse uma rejeição por parte de seu filho para com Sirius e o bebê que estava a caminho. No entanto James o surpreendera mais uma vez com sua preocupação com o animago.

- Obrigado filho... – disse emocionado – você e sua irmã são o melhor que me aconteceu.

- Pai você não tem que me agradecer, muito pelo contrário, se não fosse por você talvez nós nem estivéssemos aqui – disse envolvendo seu pai num abraço caloroso – e agora que tal se você fosse mimar um pouquinho certo animago carente.

Sem dizer mais nada Severus se apresou em cumprir as "ordens" de seu filho, deixando o livro sobre a mesa de seu escritório, saiu para ir atrás de seu amante, não sem antes buscar na cozinha algo leve para fazê-lo comer.

Ao chegar ao quarto que compartilhavam, Snape abriu a porta lentamente e entrou para encontrar a figura adormecida de Sirius na cama, devagar ele colocou a bandeja com um delicioso lanche na mesinha de cabeceira e lançou um feitiço para manter o lanche quentinho. Depois se deitou ao lado do mago menor para observar seu belo rosto, franziu sua testa ao notar as lágrimas que ainda marcavam seu rosto, sinal de que ele tinha chorado antes de dormir, ele iria terminar com essa agonia hoje, não valia a pena fazer seu amado sofrer por causa de uma idéia fixa sua.

Não pode se conter e levou um de seus dedos até a bochecha do outro delineando cuidadosamente os contornos dessa face que ele aprendeu a amar, depois desceu seus dedos até aquela boca deliciosa que o deixava louco, sempre querendo mais e mais, sem acordar seu amor deu um beijinho de leve nesses lábios carnudos Sirius que se mexeu ao sentir esse toque e sorriu em seus sonhos.

Severus continuou sua tarefa, agora baixando sua mão até o abdômen volumoso, onde seu filho estava, um sentimento de ternura o invadiu se lembrando da noite em que ele foi concebido, com cuidado abriu o pijama do animago para tocar essa pele morena que estava um pouco estirada, sentiu imediatamente a magia de seu filho percorrer suas mãos, sem conseguir se controlar começou a dar vários beijinhos no ventre inchado do outro fazendo com que Sirius tornasse a se mexer sem acordar.

- Você é o melhor que me aconteceu, amor... – disse baixinho tornando a beijar a bochecha do animago – você me deu novamente a alegria de saber que sou amado... e que ainda posso amar...te amo...te amo... – sussurrava enquanto beijava seu grávido.

- Isso é verdade...? – Sirius perguntou baixinho em meio aos beijos do outro – você me ama mesmo?

Severus levantou sua cabeça para topar com esses olhos azuis tão transparentes que nesse momento brilhavam com um sem par de emoções.

- Como nunca amei ninguém – disse sem desviar os olhos de seu amor.

- Mas e-e J-James...? - gaguejou com um nó na garganta – e-eu achei que você ainda o amava...

Severus se incorporou na cama para poder olhar melhor para o moreno de olhos azuis.

- Eu amei James, isso é inegável tenho meus filhos pra provar, mas ele nunca me amou e quando ele sugeriu que me desfizesse deles algo se quebrou dentro de mim, algo que eu achei que nunca mais se restauraria, até que encontrei um cachorro pulguento muito insistente – disse dando um beijo no outro que deixou ambos sem fôlego.

Aquela declaração foi tão impactante que Sirius demorou uns instantes para conseguir recobrar a compostura, após inspirar profundamente olhou seu amante nos olhos e viu a sinceridade naquele olhar que amava desde adolescente.

- Eu também te amo... muito e não sei o que faria sem você... agora que tenho você assim... não posso imaginar te perd... - foi calado por outro beijo arrebatador.

- Nunca mais ouviu bem? Nunca mais diga isso... eu não vou te deixar... nem poderia, eu preciso de você Siri... muito... você me devolveu a vida que eu achei que jamais recuperaria – disse o olhando nos olhos quando se separaram.

Isso foi demais para o pobre grávido que não agüentando mais segurar as lágrimas chorou copiosamente, deixando que seu pranto levasse embora todas as dúvidas que o atormentaram durante esse mês, Severus o abraçou deixando que ele chorasse, apenas o embalando com palavras carinhosas.

Depois de um tempo no qual Sirius se recuperou Severus o fez se sentar na cama para que ele pudesse comer o lanche que trouxera. Ao ver o prato tão apetitoso os belos olhos azuis brilharam como de uma criança ao ver seu prato de doces preferido.

- Calma amor, desse jeito a comida vai te fazer mal – disse Severus divertido ao ver o mago grávido comer sem parar nem mesmo para respirar.

- Équepffctocomffffome – disse com a boca cheia.

- Que tal se eu te der de comer nessa sua boquinha linda... – pegou um pedaço de maçã e deu na boca do animago – assim você não se engasga.

Assim ficaram um tempo, compartilhando dessa harmonia conquistada, porém ainda tinha um assunto que precisava ser esclarecido.

- Sirius... tenho um assunto importante para te falar.

- Pode falar Sev.

- É sobre o ritual... – o animago ficou tenso imediatamente – Calma amor. Eu estive lendo e pesquisando sobre esse ritual e cheguei à conclusão que não quero que você faça.

- Por que Sev? Achei que fosse de vital importância pra você esclarecer as coisas com Prongs – disse num murmúrio.

- O mais importante é a sua segurança e a de nosso filho, esse ritual é muito antigo e perigoso, se algo sair errado sua vida estará em risco e isso eu não posso permitir.

- Mas... como pode ser arriscado? Dumbledore disse que era seguro... o que você está me escondendo Sev? – olhou para seu namorado desconfiado.

O moreno suspirou sabia que não ia ser fácil convencer o outro sem esclarecer todos os pontos.

- A verdade amor é que o mago que fizer a invocação não pode cometer nenhum erro por menor que seja. Além do mais você ficará inconsciente durante o tempo que durar o ritual e depois de terminado entrará em trabalho de parto – disse angustiado – por favor, vamos desistir de tudo isso, já não me importa mais.

- Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa amor... - falou Sirius muito tranqüilo olhando a face interrogante de seu amante – você se esqueceu de Harry e de seus filhos que estão ansiosos para conhecer o pai. Eu devo isso a eles...

- Você está louco! Não deve nada a ninguém!

- Amor por minha causa James e Lily foram mortos... se eu não tivesse trocado com Peter eles estariam vivos hoje – sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro.

- Sirius Black! Você não tem culpa de nada! Você passou quatorze anos em Askaban... Quatorze anos! Não quero nem ouvir falar mais nesse assunto, você não deve nada a ninguém e ponto final – exclamou furioso, nem se deu conta que levantou da cama para andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Sirius o olhava com uma tranqüilidade inédita nele, a conversa anterior com Severus o fez ter certeza do que fazer principalmente agora que sabia que o mago de olhos negros, no momento furiosos, o amava.

- Sev... eu vou fazer – disse suave, porém firme – já me decidi e não vou voltar atrás... Amor, por favor, entende Harry precisa disso e seus filhos também... eu vou ficar bem – terminou com terno biquinho.

Severus suspirou novamente, isso já estava virando um hábito, sabia que quando seu amante fazia este gesto não conseguia negar-lhe nada ainda mais estando ele grávido de cinco meses.

- Tudo bem eu me rendo... – encolheu os ombros derrotados – mas eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente que você treine esse ritual até a exaustão e se eu achar que algo por menor que seja não estiver de acordo cancelamos tudo – disse decidido – é pegar ou largar.

- Claro amor, eu vou ser seu melhor aluno... – disse beijando o rosto do professor de poções – o mais dedicado... – beijo – o mais pontual... – beijo – e o mais apaixonado.

Severus logo esqueceu o que estava falando quando uma mão muito esperta começou a acariciá-lo, os amantes se entregaram a uma noite de amor e paixão sabendo que deram um passo muito importante na relação. Mais tarde, suados e satisfeitos, se entregaram ao sono reparador um nos braços do outro.

* * *

Em outro lugar...

Um imponente e belo loiro caminha tranquilamente pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, estava voltando de uma aborrecida reunião em Gringots e resolveu passar por uma doceira para comprar um presente para seu lobinho adorado. Sorriu malicioso Remus era viciado em chocolate, então uma idéia cruzou sua mente, uma idéia que envolvia seu lobo em uma cama coberto de chocolate. Apressou em comprar seu presente para poder voltar para os braços de seu amante.

Hoje era dia de folga dos elfos domésticos da Mansão Malfoy, por isso Lucius não demorou em aparatar na sala da mansão. A primeira coisa que notou foi a escuridão que estava sua casa, o que era estranho já que seu lobo gostava de tudo muito iluminado. Lucius imediatamente puxou sua varinha de seu bastão, não era a toa que ele foi um Comensal, e mão direita do ex-Lord das Trevas, muito experiente se pôs a percorrer os cômodos da mansão em busca de seu namorado. Não teve que procurar muito, ao chegar ao corredor que dava acesso a sala de jantar seu coração gelou com a cena que viu.

Remus Lupin estava caído no chão mortalmente pálido e imóvel. Lucius correu até seu amante e com um suspiro de alivio comprovou que ele estava respirando, após pegá-lo no colo se dirigiu até a lareira e gritou o nome do hospital para depois desaparecer por ela.

Após deixar seu lobo nas mãos de uma equipe, que é claro ele exigiu que fosse a melhor que o dinheiro pudesse pagar mandou uma coruja avisar Harry Potter já que afinal ele era o mais próximo que Remus tinha. Enquanto esperava Malfoy lembrava de que há pelo umas duas semanas Remus estava se queixando de súbitos mal estar, principalmente pela manhã, um sorriso de puro deleite se formou em seu belo rosto, o loiro tinha quase certeza do que seu lobinho tinha, pois já tinha passado por isso com Narcisa "Isso é realmente maravilhoso" – pensou satisfeito.

Imerso em seus pensamentos Lucius recordou que se seu amado tivesse mesmo o que ele suspeitava, teria que adiantar seus planos, fez uma careta de desdém ao ver seu futuro genro chegar seguido por seu filho. Eles vinham de mãos dadas, o moreno com uma expressão de pânico em seu rosto.

- Pai o que houve? – Draco perguntou tranqüilo, pois seu namorado estava mudo, desde que recebera a mensagem tinha ficado tão aterrorizado que não falava coerentemente.

- Ainda não sei filho... acho que logo o medico virá nos informar – com um gesto de cabeça indicou um lugar mais distante, para poder conversar com seu filho sem que Harry escutasse – por que ele está assim? Não pode ser só por causa da notícia.

O loiro mais novo suspirou e olhou para seu namorado que estava parado junto à porta por onde sairia o médico. Harry desde daquela reunião com Dumbledore estava num estado de ansiedade constante, a possibilidade de que um dia pudesse falar com seus pais era muito remota, mas agora que poderia ser realizada em vez de alegrá-lo tinha deixado o belo moreno de olhos cor de jade depressivo.

- Não pai, não é só por causa de Remus que Harry está assim... É uma longa história, mas agora não posso te contar...

Lucius Malfoy queria insistir mais um pouco, mas antes que pudesse falar algo o médico que estava atendendo Remus apareceu na sala de espera.

- Os parentes de Remus Lupin...?

O médico, um bruxo baixo, careca com um ar de seriedade atraiu imediatamente a confiança de ambos Malfoy, que como toda serpente eram desconfiados e zelosos dos seres que amavam... Pois Draco Malfoy aprendeu a amar o amante de seu pai, vendo como a personalidade serena de Lupin tinha transformado o frio empresário e ex-comensal da morte em um ser mais amável. "Só espero que nada venha estragar essa felicidade... meu pai merece ser feliz..." pensou o jovem preocupado.

- Somos nós doutor, então o que ele tem...? – perguntou Lucius ansioso, mas como bom Malfoy que era ocultando muito bem esse sentimento debaixo de uma máscara de frieza.

- Em primeiro lugar deveriam ter me informado que o paciente é um homem lobo – disse severo – pois essa informação é muito crucial para que possamos dar inicio ao tratamento imediato.

- O-o qu-que ele tem doutor – Harry perguntou apavorado, já imaginando as piores doenças que poderiam existir no mundo mágico – Ele vai morrer...?

- Ah... não meu jovem, o senhor Lupin não vai morrer – se apressou em tranqüilizar o jovem que começava a hiperventilar – Na verdade nós temos que iniciar o tratamento com poções para que a maldição dele não atinja o bebê.

- Bebê...? – agora foi a vez de Draco ficar aturdido.

- Sim bebê, o paciente já tem quatro semanas de gravidez e temos que iniciar o tratamento o quanto antes. O ideal era fazer a prevenção antes de engravidar, mas creio eu que ainda está em tempo...

- Mas e Remus como está? – o moreno quis saber, agora com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, um pouco anêmico por causa da última transformação, de agora em diante ele necessitará de muito repouso e vitaminas e claro a poção para anular a licantropia no feto.

- Não se preocupe doutor, que disso cuido eu – Malfoy disse com seu característico arrastar de palavras – já podemos vê-lo?

- Claro, podem entrar ele ainda está um pouco sonolento, mas está acordado – sem os deter mais o médico se afastou para que eles pudessem ver o paciente.

Remus estava deitado na cama do hospital, meio adormecido seu belo rosto estava tranqüilo, o fato de saberem que ele estava grávido lhe dava um ar de fragilidade ainda maior. Não que o licantropo fosse muito delicado, mas sua personalidade pacifica e amável fazia com que todos o adorassem. Lucius Malfoy sentiu uma onda de ternura invadir seu coração, desde que Narcisa morreu ele buscou seu lobinho incessantemente, até que por fim conseguiu convencê-lo que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros... e ai estava a prova desse amor.

- Remus...? – Harry sussurrou chegando perto do leito – tudo bem?

O mago castanho abriu seus belos olhos dourados para ver seu afilhado postiço com o rosto preocupado o olhando.

- Sim Harry tudo bem... não precisa fazer essa cara eu só desmaiei, mas agora eu vou me tratar – sorriu amorosamente ao moreno, ele sabia que Harry estava passando por um momento critico há um mês desde que soube da existência do ritual.

- É claro que você vai se cuidar e eu me encarregarei de que isso aconteça... – Lucius disse antes de beijar seu amante com paixão.

Os jovens viam divertidos a cena, pois ver Lucius Malfoy se desdobrando em cuidados com alguém que não fosse a si mesmo era algo que não se via todos os dias.

- Claro amor... você é quem manda – disse Remus divertido.

* * *

Um mês depois....

Sirius deu um suspiro cansado, enquanto tomava um pouco de água, quando Severus lhe disse que ia ajudá-lo a treinar para realizar o ritual, ele não pensou que seria assim... o moreno de olhos azuis sabia que seu amor era perfeccionista e também que sua fama de ser o terror de Hogwarts não foi adquirida por mero acaso... mas assim já era demais.

Snape durante esse mês estava pior do que nos dias normais, durante as manhãs tinha que treinar exaustivamente, sendo que o professor de poções não admitia um errinho por menor que fosse, e quando isso ocorria, eles recomeçavam tudo de novo. Sirius que já estava no sexto mês de gravidez estava num humor de "cão" sua barriguinha já era evidente, e ele se cansava com mais facilidade e nem podia usar mais sua forma animaga já que os três Snape mais Harry o vigiavam como falcões.

Por isso, hoje depois de um treinamento mais do que cansativo o travesso animago aproveitou que Severus tinha que ir a uma reunião com Dumbledore, foi até o lugar de onde podia desaparatar e foi até Londres Mágica visitar seu amigo Remus... é claro que ele não avisou ninguém...

Mansão Malfoy...

Remus Lupin em breve Malfoy descansava no seu lugar preferido, a biblioteca, Lucius tinha lhe proibido expressamente de fazer qualquer trabalho por mínimo que fosse, pois sua gravidez corria risco devido ao fato de que, por causa da sua licantropia, ele tomava uma porção Matacão de uma forma mais branda, para não prejudicar o bebê, o que o deixava um pouco debilitado. O mais velho dos Malfoy estava insuportável com isso e ameaçou todos os elfos da casa se descobrisse que o lobisomem tinha feito algum trabalho.

- Pelo menos ler eu ainda posso... – disse chateado.

- Senhor Remus senhor – sua elfinha apareceu no lugar causando um pequeno susto em Remus.

- Sim Vicky... – disse amável.

- O senhor Black está na sala e pede para falar com o senhor Remus.

- Obrigado Vicky diga a ele que eu já vou.

- Sim senhor Remus senhor... – disse após uma reverência.

Após alguns minutos o licantropo era abraçado com força por Sirius Black, claro dentro dos limites de sua barriga.

- Moony que bom ter ver! – disse o moreno após soltar o amigo.

- Eu também estou feliz em te ver Paddy... Onde está Severus...? – perguntou estranhando a ausência do mestre em poções.

Sirius Black teve a decência de se ruborizar diante dessa pergunta. Ao ver o olhar interrogante de seu amigo e irmão ele se sentiu um pouco, só um pouquinho culpado de ter saído sem avisar a ninguém. Ele ia replicar quando uma dor súbita em seu ventre e uma tontura forte o fez cambalear e se não estivesse perto de um grande sofá teria se derrubado no chão.

- SIRIUS! – Remus gritou alarmado já imaginado o que acontecia – Vicky!!

- Sim senhor Remus senhor – disse a elfinha depois de um plot aparecendo na sala.

- Chame madame Pomfrey imediatamente e diz que é urgente, chama também o senhor Snape, rápido Vicky!

A elfinha se apressou em realizar as tarefas que seu amo tinha lhe ordenado, pois sendo Remus Lupin tão amável e tratando todos os elfos da casa com tanto carinho, estava demais dizer que nem bem sua boca se fechava e seus pedidos já eram atendidos. Enquanto sua elfa fazia o que ele tinha pedido, Remus levitou seu amigo até o quarto de hóspedes.

Minutos depois um Severus Snape muito preocupado junto com madame Pomfrey chegava à mansão Malfoy, resolveram deixar Poppy trabalhar enquanto junto com Remus esperavam na sala... A característica mudança de cor nas chamas da lareira indicava que alguém queria se comunicar...

- Papai...! O que houve...? – a cabeça de sua filha apareceu na lareira em meio às chamas.

- Tudo bem Eileen, madame Pomfrey já está atendendo Sirius – Severus disse e o tom preocupado em sua voz não passou despercebido pelos outros dois.

- Pai... você está bem? – sua filha como sempre preocupada com ele. O moreno não pode deixar de rir diante dessa atitude "maternal" de sua pequena.

- Claro meu bem... fiquei um pouco assustado quando não consegui achar Sirius, mas agora Poppy já está cuidando dele – disse num tom mais relaxado – Por favor, não fale nada para seu irmão, você sabe como ele é preocupado.

- Pode deixar pai, não vou deixar que James coloque todo o departamento de Aurores atrás de vocês... – disse brincando – qualquer coisa me avise.

Após sua filha ter se despedido o professor lançou um suspiro cansado... "Isso já está se tornando freqüente... Quem manda eu me apaixonar por um ser tão elétrico como esse pulguento".

- Você o ama muito não é Severus...? – Remus perguntou suavemente após ver como Snape tinha chegado até a Mansão – Quer dizer, é algo muito forte, nunca te vi assim...

- Eu sempre achei que nunca mais iria encontrar o amor... Não depois de James... O que ele fez acabou comigo Lupin – ele disse num murmúrio mais alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir.

- Eu sei Severus, eu vi aquele dia na penseira... Não tem nada que eu diga que faça com que a situação seja amenizada, foi muito difícil ver aquele lado de meu amigo... – disse triste.

- Não se preocupe Lupin, isso é passado... Agora o mais importante é saber como está esse pulguento irresponsável – disse um pouco irritado.

Lupin ia replicar quando madame Pomfrey entrou na sala, seu semblante sério fez com que os dois magos ficassem tensos, pois a matrona estava cuidando de Sirius desde o começo da gravidez e sabia do ritual... é claro que ela foi terminantemente contra, mas como Sirius estava decidido ela teve que aceitar... não sem fazer uma infinidade de recomendações.

- Então madame, como meu amigo está? – perguntou Lupin receoso.

- Bem quero dizer que ele teve muita sorte de ter vindo aqui em primeiro lugar... se ele estivesse na rua talvez poderia ser tarde demais – disse seria – em segundo lugar gostaria que vocês reconsiderassem em não fazer esse ritual Severus.

- Eu já tentei Poppy, mas Sirius está irredutível... – disse Severus derrotado.

- Bom em todo caso, ele está melhor agora, mas Severus fale com ele... vocês estiveram muito perto de perderem o bebê hoje – disse Pomfrey ainda muito séria, mas ao ver a palidez do mestre em poções abrandou um pouco – Mas agora já está tudo bem...vai lá ele está te chamando.

Severus nem esperou um segundo pedido, se apressou em ir até o quarto onde estava seu amor. Ao entrar viu seu animago deitado numa enorme cama de quatro colunas num quarto ricamente decorado, a face de Sirius estava pálida e seus olhos azuis estavam inchados e vermelhos... Severus se apressou em ir até ele, pois não agüentava ver seu grande amor assim.

- Me perdoa...? – disse o mago menor num sussurro – Me perdoa Sev... eu não quis colocar nosso filho em risco... – disse começando a chorar de novo.

Severus se apressou em abraçar o trêmulo mago e a beijá-lo com paixão, pois ao saber que seu amor tinha usado a rede Flu para ir até Londres Mágica depois do treino, fez com que o coração de Severus quase parasse.

- Calma amor... você não sabia – disse embalando o grávido em seus braços – eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso com você.

- Não Sev! Não fica assim, a culpa foi minha... é que eu estava chateado de só treinar e treinar... que não pensei duas vezes e vim ver Remus ... quase matei nosso filho... – disse iniciando o pranto novamente.

Severus se apressou em beijar seu amor lentamente, depois foi descendo pelo pescoço deste deixando beijinhos por toda a extensão, logo os beijos se tornaram mais exigentes a boca do professor de poções tomou posse de um dos mamilos do animago, que com a gravidez tinham se tornado extremamente sensíveis... O mago de olhos azuis como sempre se entregou totalmente a seu grande amor, deixando escapar um gemido rouco quando Severus acariciou seu mamilo.

O professor de poções teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para se deter... seu amor ainda estava débil e sexo agora não era realmente algo bom para ele... pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sirius... amor a gente não pode... você está muito debilitado... – disse o de olhos negros afastando-se do animago e recebendo um gemido de protesto como resposta.

- Mas Sev... – carinha de cachorrinho abandonado – eu preciso de você... isso não vai fazer mal para o bebê.

- Não amor... você tem idéia do que te aconteceu... ?– viu Sirius negar com a cabeça – você sabe que crianças menores de dez anos não podem aparatar ou desaparatar sozinhas – assentimento – mas você sabe por que?

- Por que... eu acho que é porque elas não sabem... – disse confuso – aonde você quer chegar com esse assunto Sev?

- Bom amor, deixa eu te explicar... – respirou fundo – não é que as crianças não sabem aparatar ou desaparatar, bem algumas não sabem, mas elas não podem, pois o principio básico de aparatar é ter consciência do seu próprio corpo... uma criança pequena ao fazer isso sozinha pode... digamos esquecer parte de seu corpo em algum outro lugar entendeu...?

- Entendi, mas o que isso tem haver comigo?

Severus suspirou, não ia ser fácil, às vezes seu amor era muito desligado. "Não sei como conseguiu ser professor..."

- Amor você está grávido... nosso filho não tem consciência do seu próprio corpo... por isso você teve um principio de aborto... ao desaparatar de Hogwarts e depois do treinamento exaustivo que você teve...o bebê quase ficou em Hogwarts enquanto você aparatou aqui... mas ao que parece você usou sua magia de modo inconsciente para que ao aparatar aqui nosso filho viesse junto... – disse com cuidado olhando atentamente a reação do seu moreno.

Sirius ficou um tempo em silêncio processando a informação... quando seu rosto empalideceu de repente e uma forte tontura se apoderou dele, o entendimento de tudo o que houve, do que poderia ter acontecido com seu filho chegaram de golpe a sua mente, seu coração acelerou , um suor frio cobriu seu rosto, sua respiração ficou difícil e um tremor incontrolável se apoderou dele.

- Calma amor... calma já passou você agora está bem, nosso filho está bem – dizia o professo abraçando forte seu namorado que estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade.

- E-eu...p-podia ter matado nosso bebê... – gaguejava desconsolado – e-eu s-sou um péssimo pai.

- Não fala assim Sirius Black! Você é um pai maravilhoso... só não sabia de todos os fatos... isso significa que temos que aprender mais. Ser pai é estar sempre aprendendo – disse o professor abraçando seu amado.

Estiveram um bom tempo assim, abraçados, dizendo sem palavras todo o amor que sentiam, Sirius ainda tremia um pouco ao imaginar que seu filho poderia estar morto por um ato inconseqüente seu, por isso abraçava com força o corpo de seu amado professor. Não conseguia acreditar que esse homem pelo qual se apaixonou quando ainda eram adolescentes estava ali ao seu lado... e também o amava, apesar dele ser assim.

- Obrigado... – Sirius disse baixinho contra o peito de seu amante.

- Pelo que amor?

- Por me amar, me aceitar... e por me perdoar...

- Não há o que perdoar... E se alguém tem que agradecer esse alguém sou eu... você me fez sentir vivo novamente, eu não sabia que ainda podia amar com tanta intensidade assim... até que você cruzou novamente meu caminho.. – terminou num beijo arrebatador.

Logo a necessidade de ar os fez se separar, para depois compartilharem ternas caricias, pois durante os próximos dias seriam somente caricias até que o belo mago de olhos azuis se recuperasse. Mesmo assim o amor que os unia estava cada vez mais forte e o bebê que crescia no ventre de Sirius era a prova viva desse amor.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Até que enfim!!!! Consegui postar mais um capitulo... Eu sei não tenho perdão, mas as musas da inspiração tinham me abandonado...Não sei se tem alguém que ainda acompanha essa fic, se tiver me mande um comentario...Gostaria que vocês que acompanham esa fic elegessem o nome do bebê de Severus e Sirius...

Mandar um comentario eixa uma autora e uma beta pulando de alegria e com os olhinhos úmidos de emoção Ó_Ó


	12. Chapter 12

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

Capitulo doze

A chegada em Hogwarts, via chave de portal, foi tranqüila depois que Sirius se recuperou do acontecido, ele e Severus foram passear um pouco no Beco Diagonal e resolveram comprar umas roupinhas para o bebê, eles já tinham quase tudo e o quarto de seu futuro herdeiro ou herdeira (pois não quiseram saber o sexo do bebê) já estava pronto, decorado por seus filhos ...

As pessoas passavam por eles na rua e mal conseguiam dissimular o olhar de espanto, pois não era todos os dias que podiam ver o professor mais terrível de Hogwarts e herói de guerra passeando de mãos dadas com o gravidíssimo Sirius Black ex-fugitivo de Askaban e agora também herói de guerra, depois de ser declarado inocente.

Mas eles nem se importavam, o amor entre eles era palpável, as pessoas podiam não entender, mas agora que eles descobriram a felicidade nada iria separá-los...

- Pai! – gritou Eileen assim que eles entraram nos aposentos do professor – Estávamos preocupados, o que houve com você...?

- Desculpa princesa a culpa foi minha... – disse Sirius inibido, pois desde que Eileen soube da gravidez de Sirius cuidava dele como se ele fosse de cristal – Eu devia ter avisado que ia sair.

- Mas... você... desaparatou...? – perguntou temerosa sabendo o que podia acontecer quando pessoas grávidas faziam essa classe de feitiço – Está tudo bem?

- Tudo bem filha... ao que parece a magia de Sirius criou um escudo protetor para evitar que o bebê se ferisse no processo – Severus tratou de tranqüilizá-la.

O suspiro de alivio da morena foi até engraçado, mas é claro que nenhum dos dois morenos ia demonstrar, Severus conhecia muito bem sua filha, que tinha um caráter igual ao seu e um sentido de posse sonserino que dava até medo. A jovem bruxa pareceu aceitar a versão dos fatos e resolveu preparar um lanchinho para o mago grávido... dizendo que ele precisava comer, isso nem precisava mandar, pois Sirius nestes últimos dias estava com um apetite enorme.

- Sev eu já disse que te amo... – disse meloso abraçando o de olhos negros.

Severus como sempre se sentiu excitado ao ouvir essas palavras e sentindo o volumoso ventre do animago junto de si, correspondeu ao abraço imediatamente.

- Hoje... só umas dez vezes... mas não me canso de ouvir você me dizer isso – disse atraindo o menor para um beijo apaixonado.

Sirius sentiu seu corpo amolecer de prazer, como acontecia sempre que estava nos braços de Severus, e se entregou ao beijo abrindo sua boca para que o outro pudesse fazer sua exploração. Quando Severus encerrou o beijo abriu seus olhos negros para contemplar o espetáculo a sua frente, Sirius tinha os olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, a face ruborizada e sua respiração agitada... Severus mais uma vez agradeceu a qualquer entidade por ter encontrado o amor nesse homem, que sempre se entregava a ele sem qualquer restrição.

- Eu também te amo meu pulguento...

Eileen que ia entrando com uma bandeja parou na porta vendo essa cena, depois de um suspiro sonhador (ela era uma serpente na verdade, mas era romântica como toda mulher) deixou a bandeja com o lanche na mesa e saiu sem fazer barulho deixando os enamorados desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**Dois meses depois...** 

Gemidos e sussurrou de prazer eram ouvidos naquele quarto, Remus Lupin estava deitado na imensa cama de casal que compartia com Lucius Malfoy, hoje particularmente o loiro tinha chegado muito estressado em casa tudo por causa de um negócio que deu errado, mas quando entrou no seu quarto viu seu lobinho deitado na cama lhe esperando, sem roupa alguma... Isso fez com que todo o stress desaparecesse imediatamente.

Agora estavam ali com o loiro no meio das pernas de Remus acariciando o membro erguido do licantropo que se retorcia ao sentir essa boca subir e descer em sua masculinidade, o sonserino adorava fazer amor com seu lobinho principalmente agora que ele estava grávido, pois sua libido tinha aumentado, e muito, Lucius, é claro, não podia deixar de aproveitar.

Continuou sua caricia oral com mais intensidade até que sentiu Remus estremecer antes de deixar sua essência na boca do loiro... Lucius tragou tudo sem deixar nem uma gota para trás, enquanto esperava que os tremores pós orgasmos do mago menor se acalmassem.

- Isso foi maravilhoso Luc... – disse quando conseguiu respirar melhor.

- Eu sei... – disse o loiro voltando a beijar a boca do homem lobo o deixando provar um pouco da própria semente.

O loiro continuou beijando seu amante agora no pescoço enquanto com um de seus dedos preparava a entrada estreita de seu amante, Remus gemeu maravilhado quando esse dedo tocou no seu ponto de prazer e arqueou suas costas em busca de mais prazer. O sonserino sorriu malicioso ao ver como seu amante era sensível ao seu toque e o penetrou com mais um dedo enquanto lambia e dava pequenas mordidas em seu mamilo direito.

- Ahhhh Lucius... mais... – gemia o licantropo ao sentir mais um dedo em seu interior.

Lucius não se fez esperar, pois seu próprio membro já não agüentava mais, se não entrasse no seu amor rápido explodiria, então sem mais preparação se posicionou na entrada de Remus e com um certeiro e único movimento entrou nele.

Remus deu um grito sentindo prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo, seu amante ficou quieto alguns minutos para que o outro pudesse se acostumar com a invasão, com um leve movimento do quadril de Remus indicou que o loiro já podia se mover. Lucius saiu de dentro do castanho para tornar a entrar de uma só vez ocasionado um gemido de prazer por parte de seu amante, assim suas investidas eram cada vez mais rápidas e profundas em cada uma procurando se fundir mais e mais ao castanho que era o amor de sua vida.

- Ahhh Remus eu não agüento mais! – disse o loiro entre gemidos.

- Mais rápido amor... mais, por favor, não pára!

Lucius continuou investindo no castanho acertando aquele ponto de prazer dentro do castanho sempre fazendo com que Remus arqueasse as costas e com um grito atingissem o clímax, fazendo com as paredes de seu interior se contraíssem e levando com isso, depois de umas investidas a mais, ao orgasmo de Lucius.

Tremendo o loiro caiu sobre o lobisomem com cuidado para não apertar o ventre intumescido do outro, Remus o recebeu com prazer, seu lobo interno estava mais do que satisfeito com o companheiro que tinha escolhido para toda a vida.

- Eu te amo... – disse o castanho num sussurro.

- Eu também meu lobinho... – disse o sonserino ficando de lado.

Remus como de costume ficou com os olhos cheios de água, Lucius ao ver isso abraçou o menor mais forte fazendo com que Remus repousasse sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Se algum dia alguém me dissesse que terminaríamos assim eu teria rido – o castanho disse com a voz entrecortada pela emoção – agora não saberia viver sem você.

- Eu sempre te amei, mas meu pai já tinha arrumado meu casamento com Narcisa, no final eu e ela nos tornamos bons amigos nada mais... ela sabia que eu era apaixonado por você... – disse acariciando o ventre do castanho onde seu filho crescia saudável.

- Luc... eu queria ir até Hogwarts quando Sirius for realizar o ritual – disse baixinho após um tempo se aninhando mais no peito forte do outro.

- E por que...? – disse desconfiado – não sei se isso vai ser bom pra você Remus.

- Mas Lucius... Eu já perguntei a Pomfrey e ela disse que tudo bem, contanto que eu mantenha distância, por favor, eu queria ver Lily e James de novo – disse fazendo um terno biquinho que deixava seu amante louco.

Lucius imediatamente sentiu a resposta no meio de suas pernas começando a se excitar de novo.

- Veremos Remus... ainda falta um mês para o ritual até lá a gente vê isso – disse voltando a beijar seu lobo com paixão.

Remus correspondeu satisfeito, pois sabia que esse "não" era um não definitivo, seu amante tinha perdido essa batalha mesmo sem saber. Remus logo esqueceu até o que estava pensando e se entregou mais uma vez a seu amante naquela noite.

* * *

**Hogwarts uma semana depois...** 

Hogwarts o renomado colégio de magia e feitiçaria estava anormalmente inquieto nessa semana... Bom tudo por causa do professor de poções mais temido do colégio Severus Snape. Pois desde um mês atrás seu adorável namorado grávido vinha tendo desejos dos mais estranhos... Como por exemplo, comer pizza com doce de leite, ou sorvete com café, ou ainda pior aquele que deu asco em Severus, o belo animago quis em uma noite particularmente fria comer terra, isso mesmo terra e não era qualquer terra ele queria terra de uma casa trouxa, aliás todos os seus desejos eram por comida trouxa, isso estava deixando nosso pobre professor acabado. Afinal aparatar num lugar trouxa e procurar por comidas que ele nunca viu nunca foi o seu forte... E onde vocês acham que ele descontava...? Por certo que não sobre Sirius. Adivinhou quem disse Grifinória, pois isso não só Severus Snape, mas todos os alunos que tinham aula com Snape estavam apavorados desejando que esse bebê nascesse o mais rápido possível.

- Sirius! Não isso é demais... – Severus disse colérico vendo seu belo cachorro comer um pedaço de... Ovo de hipógrifo! Que ele guardava ciumentamente em seu laboratório.

- Mas Sev! Eu não pude resistir esse ovo estava me chamando... – disse com os olhinhos brilhantes enquanto comia.

O professor de poções rodou os olhos sabendo que só mesmo na cabeça desse pulguento, que não tinha noção do quanto era difícil conseguir um ovo de hipógrifo, cozinhar e comer como se fosse um manjar dos mais deliciosos.

- Amor... – disse se armando de paciência – Isso pode fazer mal para o bebê... Muitos venenos são feitos com base no ovo de hipógrifo – disse preocupado.

- Ah, mas eu li que se for bem cozido não tem perigo... – disse lambendo os lábios com deleite.

_"Bom talves ele não fosse tão sem noção assim..."_– pensou Severus exasperado.

- Mesmo assim nós vamos ver Poppy, não quero me arriscar... vai se trocar amor eu te espero aqui.

Sirius o olhou desconfiado, mas ele sabia que quando Severus punha uma coisa na cabeça não havia quem tirasse.

Ao ver o namorado ir até o quarto Severus correu até seu laboratório, depois de comprovar que não faltava mais nenhum material perigoso, colocou um potente feitiço que selava o lugar só podendo ser aberto por ele mesmo... _"Assim é melhor..."._

Assim transcorriam os dias, Sirius já tinha aprendido a realizar o ritual e o feitiço com perfeição... Mesmo com seus oito meses de gravidez o animago não esmorecia se esmerava em fazer tudo com perfeição sempre sob a supervisão de Severus que garantia a perfeição do ato. Durante as noites se amavam com paixão, bem nos últimos dias não faziam amor tanto quanto queriam, pois o avanço da gravidez limitava seus movimentos, às vezes se contentavam com caricias e nada mais.

Severus cuidava de seu amor com muito carinho, não queria que Sirius passasse pelo que ele mesmo tinha passado a solidão à falta de apoio, só Merlin sabe como ele conseguiu levar sua gravidez até o final. Mas com Sirius seria diferente, o de olhos negros fazia tudo para que seu cachorro pulguento estivesse bem... Mesmo com o treinamento excessivo que o ritual requeria Sirius não tinha do que reclamar era mimado, paparicado e amado não só por Severus como também por seus filhos e por Harry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

James Prince Snape andava distraído, assim não percebeu que era observado por sua irmã, já fazia uns dias que Eileen notara isso agora o já inquieto moreno estava mais do que inquieto, quase a ponto de que ela lhe lançasse um feitiço paralisante.

- James me diga o que você tem? – disse ela de repente causando tremor por parte do moreno.

- Eileen! Será que você nunca faz barulho quando anda...? – disse tentando disfarçar o susto que levou.

- Barulho eu fiz, mas você estava tão perdido no seu mundo que nem me ouviu chegar – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – eu sei que algo te preocupa... digamos que é coisa de gêmeos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – tentou disfarçar – Eu só estou preocupado com nosso pai e com Sirius...

A morena estreitou os olhos numa atitude muito "Snape" para o gosto do irmão.

- James Snape... Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo, então é melhor dizer de uma vez... – disse a morena direta.

- Você não ia entender...

- Por que você não tenta me explicar? – animou.

- Bom... desde do que aconteceu comigo e Harry... sabe... eu... – gaguejava completamente sem graça.

- James você sabe que Harry é nosso irmão isso é indecente...

- Eileen! Eu amo Harry... mas como irmão – disse num suspiro a morena somente levantou uma sobrancelha – Eu descobri que entre nós sempre houve uma coisa diferente, talvez por isso, que nunca nos entregamos um ao outro... Só que eu conheci alguém... – disse a última parte baixinho.

- O que!? – disse surpresa – Você está apaixonado... que maravilha – bateu palmas entusiasmada – Quem é? Eu conheço? E ele já sabe?

- Calma Eileen – disse tentado deter a enxurrada de perguntas – Quem é? Não posso te dizer... Não, você não conhece e sim ele já sabe.

- Por que você não pode me dizer quem é?

- Porque eu quero esperar o ritual depois eu falo com você e com nosso pai.

- James... – tom de advertência.

- Eileen eu não estou fazendo nada de errado e só que... ainda não é uma hora adequada pra tocar nesse assunto – disse num murmúrio – E não vou te falar mais nada.

A morena bufou exasperada, seu irmão quando queria era igualzinho a seu pai, mas por hora ela o deixaria em paz. Pois também estava preocupada com a aproximação do dia de realizar o ritual e o feitiço de invocação. Preocupava-se com Sirius e com seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, seu pai e ela estiveram investigando e os efeitos colaterais desse ritual não eram nada bons... Mas como o animago era por demais teimoso, não teve argumento que o demolisse dessa idéia... No fundo sabia que ele também tinha medo de que o fantasma do seu outro pai ficasse entre eles se não resolvessem isso de uma vez. _"Maldita temosia Grifinória" _pensou.

* * *

****Escritorio do diretor de Hogwarts...****

Dumbledore olhava para os dois homens sentados á sua frente com seus olhinhos azuis brilhando perigosamente, não era pra menos, em sua sala estava Lucius Malfoy com toda sua imponência e elegância o olhando arrogantemente do seu lado estava Severus Snape a quem queria como um filho... e que recentemente tinha abrandado um pouco seu caráter ácido.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi bem... vocês querem se casar no mesmo dia antes do ritual? – seus olhinhos brilharam mais ainda.

- Sim diretor – disse o loiro desconfortável. _"Será que ele tem mesmo que me olhar desse jeito"_– Remus está grávido e eu não penso em deixar meu filho nascer fora do casamento, então falei com Severus que pensa da mesma forma, como isso encantaria nossos noivos decidimos fazer isso juntos.

- É por isso que estamos aqui... queremos que seja você quem oficialize a cerimônia - disse o moreno tranqüilo já acostumado com o jeito "brilhante" de ser do velho diretor.

Se é que fosse possível os olhos do diretor brilharam mais ainda... com calma ele desembrulhou um drops de limão e o levou a boca saboreando com prazer o sabor, atitude que causou asco nos outros magos presentes na sala.

- Para mim será uma honra meus rapazes, oh que falta de educação a minha... Aceitam um drops de limão?

Ambos os homens negaram vigorosamente e o diretor só encolheu os ombros e continuou desfrutando de sua iguaria.

- Bom... então deixo vocês encarregados do enlace a gente se vê Severus, qualquer coisa é só me comunicar diretor – com uma reverência elegante Malfoy saiu do escritório.

- Severus posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim Albus pode me perguntar mais **"uma"**coisa.

- Você é feliz...?

Severus olhou para o homem a quem respeitava como a um pai, sabia que o velho diretor se preocupava com ele... Demorou uns segundos para responder analisando sua vida desde que revelou a verdade para seus filhos... Se era feliz? Só havia uma resposta possível para essa pergunta...

- Sim velho amigo, sou muito feliz...

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ah eu não agüentei esperar e subi mais um capitulo dessa fic, que é o meu bebê, quero agradecer a **Lara Lynx Black** acho que escrevi certo... Por sua sugestão de nome para o bebê de Sev e Sirius adorei o nome...

E é claro um comentário não custa nada, não quebra os dedos em compensação deixa uma beta e uma autora muito felizes...

Besitos a gente se vê em quatro dias.


	13. Chapter 13

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**Capitulo treze.**

Um homem vestido de negro percorria os corredores do castelo Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria, não era de se estranhar que isso acontecesse, tirando o fato de que já eram duas horas da madrugada e nosso querido professor de poções estava indo rumo a cozinha do colégio... Rumo a cozinha? Severus Snape o professor mais temido do colégio caminhava emburrado até a cozinha... _"Aquele pulguento me pede cada coisa... Juro que se dessa vez ele não sossegar vou enfeitiçá-lo" _pensava o homem de cabelos negros e pele pálida relembrando que momentos antes estava em sua cama nas masmorras.

****Flash Back****

Severus como sempre dormia agarrado possessivamente a cintura de seu amante, pois ele não conseguia dormir de outro modo, tendo Sirius bem aconchegado nos braços do homem que amava... Quando sentiu que alguém o balançava, o mestre em poções grunhiu algo inteligível em meio ao seu sono e continuou dormindo.

- Sev... – o mago ouviu essa voz, mas se recusava a acordar.

- Sev.. – tom mais forte, mesmo assim o moreno continuava dormindo.

- Severus Snape! – por fim o professor estava acordado, bom quer dizer, tinha pulado da cama com o grito já empunhado sua varinha.

- O-o q-que foi? – conseguiu pronunciar ao ver que no quarto só estavam ele e seu namorado – Sirius! Quer me matar de susto...?

- Desculpa Seve, eu te chamei, mas você não acordava – carinha de cachorro quando cai da mudança.

O moreno de olhos negros suspirou contando até trinta pare se acalmar... Olhando para o grávido que o olhava com seu melhor ar de inocência."_Eu amo esse homem... Por Merlin como eu amo esse homem" _pensava o professor de poções vendo como Sirius acariciava seu enorme abdômem.

- O que foi Sirius? – perguntou de maneira suave.

- É que... bem...eutocomdesejo – disse depressa sem olhar seu amor diretamente.

- O que não entedi?

- Eu estou com desejo amor... Será que você pode ir buscar uma coisa pra mim na cozinha? – terminou sorrindo de maneira adorável que sabia que derreteria o temível professor.

- O que você quer **dessa vez **– se notava que não era a primeira vez que o professor vivia essa situação.

- Eu quero sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate... e também um sanduíche de queijo com um pedaço de carne bem grosso... ah e será que consegue um pouco daquele macarrão que os elfos serviram hoje no jantar? É que estava uma delicia... – terminou com seus belos olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação.

Severus só de ouvir semelhante coisa sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, mas para o mago grávido isso era um manjar dos deuses. O mestre em poções já estava resignado com os desejos fora de hora do seu amante, então se levantou vestindo uma túnica preta e se encaminhou até a porta do quarto.

- Ah Sev... quero também um pouco de sopa, pode ser de ervilhas – o professor esperou que o outro fizesse mais algum pedido... que não demorou muito em vir – Bom e já que você vai mesmo pra lá será que você consegue um drops de limão? – terminou com um belo sorriso.

Severus ainda ficou parado mais um pouco para ver se o animago pediria mais alguma coisa, como não aconteceu tentou sair do quarto... tentou pois quando estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta a voz de seu amante o deteve.

- Sev... você vai sair assim sem me dar nem um beijinho – disse com os olhos úmidos.

O professor se apressou em ir até seu amor e beijá-lo, pois as mudanças de humor de seu amante eram catastróficas. Uma vez fora do quarto Severus suspirou resignado... Às vezes Sirius exagerava um pouco com esses desejos, mas como negar isso áquele que tinha arrebatado seu coração e que carregava o fruto desse amor dentro de si?

****Final do Flash Back****

Ao chegar à cozinha, por sorte os elfos começavam a trabalhar bem cedo, fez o inusitado pedido que foi prontamente atendido. Uma bandeja enorme foi colocada nas mãos do professor, que ainda não entendia como Sirius iria fazer para caber tudo aquilo dentro do seu estômago.

Durante todo o trajeto de volta ás masmorras Severus vinha maldizendo o caminho longo que tinha que percorrer com uma bandeja tão pesada nas mãos. Quando esteve em frente ao quarto usou um feitiço para levitar a bandeja... Sentiu vontade de se chutar. "_Eu poderia ter levitado a bandeja por todo o caminho!" _pensou aborrecido entrando no quarto, ali estava seu amor dormindo meio sentado na cama, mas foi só ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo que imediatamente despertou.

- Sev? Que bom que você chegou... Conseguiu tudo? – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes vendo a bandeja.

-Até o drops de limão – disse o professor reprimindo um gesto de asco.

Se o belo animago percebeu este gesto ele nem se importou, ocupado em devorar todas as "guloseimas" que seu namorado trouxe pra ele.

Severus permaneceu ali sentado na cama acariciando o abdômem volumoso do outro mago sentindo os movimentos de seu filho, sorriu quando um chute um pouco mais forte foi sentido por ele.

- Auch!... Parece que nosso bebê vai ser um grande jogador de quadribol – disse massageando o lugar onde seu filho tinha chutado.

- E por que não um mestre em poções como eu! – disse Severus.

- Quem sabe ele possa ser os dois... – disse beijando o outro homem.

O beijo foi subindo de intensidade, fazendo com o mestre em poções ficasse excitado, quando a necessidade de ar foi demasiada se separaram, Severus então começou a beijar o pescoço do animago e este gemeu de prazer esticando seu pescoço para que o outro tivesse mais acesso. Antes que um desastre acontecesse Severus tirou a bandeja do colo de seu amante e a depositou na mesinha de cabeceira. Continuou sua exploração pelo corpo do animago até chegar aos mamilos, que durante a gravidez estavam inchados de leite e muito sensíveis.

Quando a boca do professor se fechou em torno de um dos mamilos, Sirius deu um gemido de prazer, se contorcendo ao sentir como aquela língua conseguia fazer com que seu inchado mamilo endurecesse rapidamente, o professor fez o mesmo com o outro.

- Sev... por favor – ofegava preso num prazer incalculável.

- Por favor o que? – perguntou malicioso torturando seu amante com a boca.

- Ahhhhh!! – um grito de prazer foi a resposta ao sentir uma mão rodear sua ereção.

Severus com muito cuidado foi girando seu amante até colocá-lo de lado e assim começou a massagear seu membro erguido com uma mão enquanto com a outra tocava o lugar onde seu filho descansava. Sirius como sempre se entregava as caricias de seu amante, a gravidez tinha aumentado sua libido, um simples toque de Severus o fazia alcançar níveis inimagináveis de prazer.

- Ahhhh Severus, preciso de você dentro de mim, por favor – disse se contorcendo em meio as caricias do outro mago.

O professor de poções teve piedade de seu ruidoso amante, ele também já não agüentava mais, então começou a preparar seu amante delicadamente levando três dedos até a boca de Sirius que os chupou com muita sensualidade, essa visão fez com que o mestre em poções ficasse mais excitado, se é que isso era possível, depois de seus dedos estarem bem lubrificados o professor levou um até a entrada do animago, que gemeu ao ser invadido por esse dedo que se movia em círculos dentro dele, depois mais um dedo foi acrescentado, ao ter sua próstata tocada Sirius deu um grito de prazer...

- Sev, por favor, não agüento mais... – disse o animago quase chorando.

O de olhos negros também não agüentava mais, então retirou seus dedos posicionando seu amante de quatro na cama colocando seu membro erguido na entrada do outro,começando a invadir o outro com muito cuidado para não machucar seu filho, Sirius gemeu ao se sentir cheio, Severus permaneceu quieto um tempo para que seu amante se acostumasse com a invasão, um movimento com o quadril lhe indicou que Sirius estava pronto, assim saiu quase todo de dentro do animago para voltar a entrar de uma só vez iniciando um ritmo frenético, tocando a próstata do animago com sua ereção.

Sirius gemia incoerentemente sentindo as estocadas poderosas de seu amante dentro dele, já começava a sentir o familiar formigamento em seus testículos indicando que se aproximava do clímax.

- Severus eu estou quase... – gemia o de olhos azuis.

- Eu também amor, eu também – o professor de poções levou uma de suas mãos até o membro de seu namorado massageando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas... Bastou umas estocadas a mais para que o corpo de Sirius se retesasse para depois atingir um orgasmo extraordinário, derramando sua essência na mão de Severus, sentindo as paredes do interior do outro apertarem seu membro Severus não resistiu mais e se derramou dentro do animago.

Ainda sentindo os tremores pós-orgasmo Severus saiu lentamente de seu amante, que estava aturdido depois de semelhante sensação, passou uma mão carinhosamente em seu abdômen sentindo os movimentos furiosos de seu filho.

- Parece que acordamos uma pessoinha... – disse depois de acomodar seu amor carinhosamente na cama.

- Faz carinho que ele dorme de novo – disse o outro sonolento, sentindo as mãos de Severus fazer movimentos circulares em sua barriga conseguindo assim que o bebê parasse de mexer.

- Te amo meu pulguento... – Severus disse com a voz rouca de paixão.

- Eu também te amo meu adorado professor – respondeu o outro se aninhando nos braços do namorado.

Severus nunca iria admitir, mas sempre que Sirius o acordava de madrugada por causa de algum desejo maluco eles acabavam se amando... e isso o professor de poções adorava fazer...

Com um sorriso satisfeito Severus invocou um feitiço de limpeza para depois deitar ao lado do seu moreno escapou para os braços de Morfeu.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore olhava pela janela e seus olhos azuis brilhavam por trás dos óculos meia lua. De onde estava podia ver Severus e Sirius passeando, já fazia mais de uma semana que, por insistência de Poppy, Sirius deixou de praticar o ritual, o estado avançado de sua gravidez não permitia maiores esforços, somente uma caminhada leve como a que estavam fazendo agora.

Dumbledore sempre se preocupou com Severus, sabia de sua infância sofrida, dos maus tratos que passou, logo depois de entrar no colégio se apaixonou perdidamente por James Potter, a gravidez era mais do que esperada, pois o amor que Severus tinha pelo mago de olhos castanhos era muito grande... "_Assim como foi grande sua decepção"_ pensou tristemente, ele respeitou a decisão do rapaz de não contar nada para o outro pai dos gêmeos, mesmo sabendo que depois o mestre de poções se arrependeria de tal decisão.

Quando os Potter foram assassinados o velho diretor temeu que seu jovem aluno enlouquecesse, mas o amor por seus filhos e o desejo de vingança fizeram com que o mago de olhos negros seguisse em frente... e foi assim que Severus Snape consegui ajudar Harry Potter a livrar o Mundo Mágico dessa praga que se chamava Lord Voldemort... Mas o coração do mestre em poções estava fechado para o amor e Dumbledore temia que isso acabasse destruindo aquele a quem queria como um filho.

Agora vendo os dois enamorados passeando em volta do lago deixava o velho diretor feliz e descansado... Fawkes que estava pousado no ombro do diretor fez um pequeno ruído como aprovando também o casal que passeava tranqüilamente, sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados.

- Eu sei meu amigo... Eu também gosto de vê-los assim – disse acariciando a cabeça da fênix.

Severus conduzia seu namorado até a margem do lago, para que o animago se sentasse num tronco de árvore que estava caído ali.

- Tudo bem amor... – perguntou Severus preocupado ao ver um gesto de dor em seu amante.

- Tudo bem Sev... Esse pequeno está cada dia mais travesso, acho que o espaço aqui já está reduzido – disse massageando sua barriga.

- Sirius eu gostaria que você reconsideras... – um dedo pousou sobre seus lábios o impedindo de continuar.

- Eu já disse que não vou desistir Severus... A gente praticou tanto que eu sei que tudo vai dar certo – disse o animago tranqüilo.

- Eu vou estar lá para garantir isso Sirius... Mas antes disso quero te propor uma coisa... – disse um pouco inseguro.

- O que amor?

O moreno se ajoelhou aos pés de seu namorado e tirou uma caixinha do bolso da túnica que estava vestindo. O de olhos azuis estremeceu ao ver a caixinha de veludo preto e seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

- Sirius Black, aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou olhando nos olhos de seu amante.

A emoção foi tanta que Sirius ficou momentaneamente mudo pela emoção, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem controle deixando Severus um pouco preocupado.

- Você não precisa responder agora se quiser a gente pode esperar até depois do ritual... – disse segurando uma das mãos do outro.

- Claro que eu quero me casar com você Seve... achei que você nunca ia me pedir!

O sorriso do professor não podia ser maior, então com reverência retirou um belo anel de dentro da caixinha e colocou no dedo anular da mão direita daquele que era o amor de sua vida.

- Eu estava pensando que podíamos casar um pouco antes do ritual o que você acha?

- Eu acho maravilhoso Severus – disse beijando o moreno com paixão.

De sua janela Dumbledore sorria com ternura ao ver a cena, desembrulhou um drops de limão e chamou sua vice diretora... Tinham um casamento para organizar. "Quer dizer dois casamentos.".

* * *

****Mais tarde naquela mesma noite****

Severus chegou até seus aposentos nas masmorras para se deparar com uma cena no mínimo interessante. Sirius e Eileen sentados na sala rodeados de livros... e no que parecia ser uma discussão? Cauteloso entrou no lugar para averiguar melhor o que acontecia.

- Eileen não sei o que você tem contra, eu achei um mais fofo que o outro – disse o animago fazendo um biquinho.

A morena rodou os olhos, tudo isso podia funcionar com seu pai, mas com ela a coisa era um pouco diferente.

- Sirius isso é uma decisão pra toda vida, eu acho que você tem que pensar melhor e escolher com calma – disse a morena com toda a calma que pode reunir.

Severus sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida _"Mas do que se trata esse conversa, sertá que sua filha estava contra o casamento...?" _por um momento o professor ficou sem ação. Porém ele resolveu enfrentar o que quer fosse, então fez um pequeno ruído revelando sua presença.

- Papai! – sua filha quase gritou de alivio – Ainda bem que você chegou, eu estava tentando convencer Sirius a escolher um nome para nosso irmãozinho.

Severus soltou o ar que estava retendo num suspiro aliviado, ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com a segurança do amor de Sirius... Olhando para os dois magos à sua frente disfarçou o máximo que pode.

- Nomes? Que nomes você escolheu Sirius? – perguntou desconfiado, pois sabia do gosto "duvidoso" do animago.

- Bom amor, você sabe que é tradição na família Black por nome de estrelas em seus filhos? Então Moony me emprestou um livro pra que eu possa escolher alguns... Tem cada um mais bonito do que o outro – disse mostrando para Severus um livro grosso com o titulo de "Estrelas e Constelações".

- Amor se você escolheu deve ser bonito – disse devagar.

- Papi! Você deve primeiro ouvir os nomes que ele escolheu – sua filha disse alarmada.

- Ah tudo bem Sev... Deixa eu te mostrar – disse folheando o tal livro – Aqui está temos Asterion, Erakis, Enif, Sarin, Zosma...

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse o professor aterrado com a possibilidade de colocar qualquer um desses nomes em seu filho.

- Claro que não Severus – disse aborrecido – Mas tem um que eu mais gostei – Severus temeu o que estava por vir – Vindemiatrix, o que acha? Poderoso não é?

- Sirius amor... Eu acho que um nome assim não fica bem em um bebê, tem outros nomes de estrelas que talvez combinassem melhor com nosso filho – disse com cuidado para não magoar o grávido.

Eileen olhava a cena muito divertida, seu pai realmente adorava o animago e fazia todas as suas vontades, mas tudo tinha um limite _"Graças a Merlin"._

Sirius não estava muito de acordo com a situação, tinha escolhido os nomes com tanto cuidado, queria que seu filho tivesse um nome que fosse poderoso... Não entendia o que tinha de errado com os nomes que escolhera, será que Severus estava com vergonha dele por causa da gravidez, ou quem sabe tinha deixado de amá-lo já que seu corpo tinha mudado por causa do bebê, esses e outros pensamentos sem nenhum sentido povoavam a cabeça do moreno de olhos azuis, imediatamente ele começou a chorar tentando em vão se levantar do sofá.

- Sirius o que foi? – Severus perguntou preocupado.

- Você já não me ama mais... Só por que eu to gordo e feio... Por isso não quer mais o bebê – o mago chorava desconsoladamente ainda tentando levantar do sofá.

- Sirius é claro que te amo... E você não está feio, nem gordo está fofinho – disse abraçando o outro.

- Mentira... e me ajuda a levantar do sofá.

- Não é mentira e você sabe disso – disse carinhosamente ajudando o outro a se levantar – Eu só acho que a gente deveria pensar melhor num nome para o nosso bebê... Me dá uns dias, vou escolher um nome e se você não gostar a gente coloca uns desses que você escolheu. – disse beijando o rosto do mago grávido conseguindo assim acalmar um pouco os ânimos.

Eileen via a cena muito divertida. Seu pai ficava muito engraçado tentando fazer a razão entrar na cabeça de Sirius, quem o visse assim nunca imaginaria que estavam diante do professor mais temido de Hogwarts, espião da Ordem de Fênix e ex-comensal da morte. Seu pai parecia mais um amante abobado completamente apaixonado e feliz..._ "Quem sabe um dia eu não encontre um amor assim..."_ suspirou romântica.

* * *

Nessa mesma noite Lucius Malfoy levou seu namorado para jantar num restaurante italiano muito requisitado, tendo que fazer reservas com antecedência, para se conseguir uma mesa, mas para ele, Lucius Malfoy, não havia necessidade, o loiro sonserino tinha uma mesa reservada permanentemente para ele...

- Lucius por que a gente veio aqui? – disse o castanho olhando admirado o requinte do lugar.

- Hoje é um dia especial, por isso, merece um lugar especial – disse misterioso.

Após um jantar maravilhoso, Lucius pediu o melhor vinho da casa, é claro que para seu amado lobisomem pediu um suco de uvas, Remus estava mais do que feliz, tinha sofrido muito com a perda de seus amigos, com a traição de Peter, mas principalmente em não poder ter o companheiro que seu lobo interno tinha escolhido para a vida toda. Sem querer seus belos olhos dorados se encheram de lágrimas...

- Remus o que foi, está sentindo alguma coisa...? – o loiro perguntou preocupado.

- Não é nada amor... são só meus hormônios descontrolados – disse enxugando suas lágrimas com o lenço que o sonserino tinha lhe oferecido – E descobri como eu sou feliz, com você e com nosso filhotinho – disse acariciando seu arredondado ventre.

- Meu amor eu também estou muito feliz... mas ainda falta uma coisa – sorriu malicioso.

- O que Luc...?

O loiro retirou um caixa de dentro de um bolsinho da sua túnica e segurou uma das mãos de Remus que estava sobre a mesa.

-Remus eu perdi muito tempo da minha vida sem você... Narcisa foi uma grande amiga e meu deu Draco, mas era só isso que ela era, uma amiga – abriu a caixinha e o castanho prendeu o fôlego ao ver o magnífico anel que estava dentro dela – Você me daria a honra de ser meu para sempre...?

Remus ficou mudo ao ver do que se tratava, ele não esperava que Lucius Malfoy quisesse se casar com ele, mas estava enganado, ao que parecia seu loiro sonserino também desejava ficar com ele o resto de seus dias... O castanho levou a mão livre até seu ventre onde o fruto do amor que tinha por Lucius crescia... Lucius começava a se preocupar com o silêncio de seu companheiro.

- Luc é claro que eu aceito – disse chorando outra vez.

Malfoy soltou o ar que estava retendo e colocou o anel no dedo do amor de sua vida.

- Amor eu já combinei tudo com Dumbledore... a gente vai se casar antes do ritual juntamente com Severus e o pulguento.

Definitivamente o mais velho dos Malfoy não parava de surpreendê-lo, o resto da noite eles passaram em um hotel italiano desfrutando do amor que os unia.

* * *

****Alguns dias depois...****

James Snape aproveitou essa tarde para dar um passeio pelo beco diagonal, hoje ele estava de folga, já que sua última missão foi um pouco complicada, o moreno tinha decidido ser tornar auror, para desgosto de seu pai, mas ele amava a aventura e como não tinha participado da guerra contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... Sentia que essa carreira era o melhor para ele, mas hoje ele iria descansar ele foi destacado para ir até um povoado romeno averiguar uns rumores de ataques de vampiros, claro sem seu papi saber e muito menos Sirius.

O animago tinha praticamente "adotado" ele e sua irmã e como era super protetor, James procurava omitir certos aspectos de sua profissão quando o moreno fazia perguntas... Ele estava mais do que feliz, tanto ele como sua irmã o adoravam e eram correspondidos e agora que teriam mais um irmãozinho parece que esse laço ficou ainda mais forte.

James entrou na sorveteria, fez seu pedido e enquanto esperava não percebeu que era observado. Tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação do outro.

- Um galeão para saber o que se passa nessa linda cabecinha – se ouviu uma voz sensual que enviou uma corrente elétrica por toda sua coluna.

- O-o que você está fazendo aqui? – _"Merda até pareço uma donzela "_ um rubor cobriu seu rosto quando o outro pegou sua mão e deu um beijinho nela.

- Bom, primeiro eu estava tomando um sorvete... depois quando vi semelhante Adônis entrar não resisti, tinha que vir aqui – disse malicioso sem soltar a mão do moreno.

James ficou ainda mais vermelho _"Como ele consegue essa reação de mim?"_ pensava o moreno fitando os olhos castanhos de seu acompanhante.

- A gente não combinou que nos veríamos amanhã – disse soltando a mão que o outro tinha presa – Você sabe que tenho andado ocupado...

- Você ainda não contou pra ele, não é James? – perguntou num tom frio e meio desapontado.

- Eu ainda não achei um jeito de contar... Tenta entender, estamos com alguns problemas e meu pai... bom meu pai está meio sobrecarregado – terminou quase como uma suplica.

- Não! Tente entender você, eu tenho sido paciente e eu conheço seu pai muito bem... Mas o que acontece é que estou cansado de encontro às escondidas, você é meu! E não vou deixar ninguém separar a gente – disse decidido, mas ao ver o olhar triste do outro abrandou – James o professor Snape vai entender, eu te garanto.

- Você ainda o chama assim – disse o moreno sorrindo um pouco.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam... – terminou puxando o moreno para um beijo, um beijo longo que expressava todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

O jovem casal estava alheio ao que se passava a seu redor, pois nem notou uma pena mágica escrevendo furiosamente e varias fotos serem tiradas...

Quando terminaram o beijo, o desejo falou mais alto, então pagaram a conta e saíram do lugar para irem até o apartamento que usavam já fazia uns quatro meses para só saírem dali muito, mais muito tarde.

* * *

Severus tinha o costume de se levantar cedo, sempre gostou de aproveitar o dia ao máximo, então se levantou com cuidado para não acordar seu noivo, pois Sirius tinha demorado a achar uma posição cômoda para dormir, faltando pouco mais de uma semana para a realização do ritual o mestre das poções estava preocupado, temia que algo saísse errado e tanto seu filho não nascido como seu animago tivessem algum dano irreparável, mas Sirius estava tão confiante, que ele não podia deixar de admirá-lo mais ainda.

Severus caminhou em volta do lago para exercitar suas pernas, não que fosse sedentário, subir e descer aquelas escadas intermináveis do castelo era mais do que um bom exercício. Mas isso o acalmava, respirar o ar da manhã o deixava relaxado. _"E pensar que eu não sentia prazer nesesas pequenas coisas..."_ pensou nostálgico, James Potter levou boa parte de sua alegria com ele, _"Que eu recuperei quando me apaixonei por Sirius" _pensou feliz.

Como hoje era domingo e não tinha aula, o professor resolveu voltar para as masmorras, afinal ver seu grande amor despertar e depois fazer amor com ele não tinha comparação.

Mas seu caminho foi interrompido pela coruja que lhe trazia "O Profeta", Snape sempre detestou esse jornal, às vezes ele o queimava sem nem mesmo ler, estava cansado dessas reportagens sensacionalistas muito comuns no jornal, mas algo chamou sua atenção...

Ali na primeira página do jornal estava uma foto de seu filho. Beijando, ou melhor, sendo devorado por esse...

Severus ficou vermelho de fúria e caminhou a passos rápido até as masmorras com um só pensamento **James Prince Snape Potter**, seu filho primogênito...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Muito agradecida por lerem essa historia, e quero dedicar esse capitulo a Lara Lynx Black que deu um lindo nome ao bebê de Sirius e Severus... Essa fic se aproxima do final, se tudo correr como o planejado pretendo fazer uma pequena sequela... Mandem seus comentários, pois isso não quebra os dedos e fazem uma beta e uma autora muito felizes.

Besitos a gente se vê dentro de quatro dias.


	14. Chapter 14

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**_Capitulo quatorze_**

Sirius caminhava, ou melhor, gingava até a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã, Severus sempre levava café para ele na cama, mas hoje seu filho (eles já sabiam que o animago esperava um menino, pois Sirius não agüentou a curiosidade) amanheceu agitado e resolveu praticar quadribol com a bexiga de seu papi. Então o moreno não conseguindo ficar deitado resolveu gingar, quer dizer, andar até a cozinha e tomar café com seus enteados.

- Bom dia pequena! – sorriu ao encontrar Eileen na cozinha – Vejo que acordar cedo é quase uma ordem por aqui.

A morena sorriu com ternura ao ver o mago grávido sentando com cuidado, aos nove meses de gravidez, ele estava mais belo do que nunca e seu irmãozinho tinha feito com que ele rejuvenescesse vários anos. 

- Bom dia Sirius, acho que até meu irmãozinho acatou essa ordem – disse divertida ao ver o animago fazer uma careta e massagear o abdômem.

- Ele está agitado hoje, ainda bem que amanhã já é o ritual e o nosso casamento... Dá pra imaginar eu e Moony casando ao mesmo tempo? Nunca pensei que chegaria a ver esse sonho realizado – terminou com os olhos cheios de água.

- Ah Sirius não chore... Você merece ser feliz e você faz meu pai feliz... Já sofreram muito, agora chegou à vez de vocês – disse acariciando o ventre volumoso do animago sentindo os movimentos de seu irmão.

Foi exatamente neste momento que James resolveu aparecer, olhou a cena incerto do que fazer. Sirius ultimamente estava muito sensível chorava por que estava gordo, porque suas roupas não cabiam, por que não podia ficar na sua forma animaga... e um sem fim de coisas e o moreno não sabia como lidar com esses ataques hormonais.

Pois se dizia que ele não estava gordo ele chorava dizendo que era mentira, e quando concordava que talvez ele estivesse um pouco cheinho o mago de olhos azuis chorava mais ainda dizendo que estava gordo e feio e que não iria sair mais de casa... Então James resolveu manter sempre a boca fechada e quando aconteciam esses ataques de hormônios ele simplesmente buscava ou seu pai ou sua irmã _"Eles tem mesmo o dom de acalmá-lo..."_ pensou soltando um suspiro vendo que as lágrimas do grávido tinham se secado. A chegada de seu pai o tirou desses pensamentos, pois ao ver o olhar de seu pai, "aquele olhar" o mago mais novo sabia que algo não estava bem.

Severus Snape entrou lentamente na cozinha e deixou o exemplar do "O Profeta" em cima da mesa, James ao ver a foto que estampava a primeira página empalideceu.

- James Thiago Prince Snape – disse num grunhido – Será que você pode me explicar o que significa isso?

_"Oh não, ele disse meu nome todo... to ferrado!"._

Os outros ocupantes da sala deram um pulo ao ouvir o tom com que Severus se dirigiu a seu filho, até o bebê dentro de Sirius chutou com mais força ao ouvir a voz de seu outro pai tão brava. Ali estava Severus Snape, o terror de Hogwarts, seu filho até se encolheu um pouco diante do pai.

- P-pai e-eu posso explicar – gaguejou.

- Então me explique James – disse estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

- Sev calma – Sirius havia se levantado para abraçar seu noivo por trás e tentar acalmá-lo.

Esse gesto simples deu resultado, pois o mestre de poções ao sentir seu amor o abraçando se acalmou imediatamente, a pressão do ventre inchado do outro nas suas costas tinha esse efeito calmante no mago de olhos negros.

- Tudo bem Sirius eu estou calmo, mas isso não significa que você vá fugir dessa conversa rapazinho – disse olhando para o filho seriamente.

Eileen que até agora estava boiando no assunto aproveitou que ninguém estava vendo e pegou o jornal para ver do que se tratava, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a manchete.

**_*Filho de herói de guerra tem caso com famoso medimago*_**

_James Prince Snape filho do famoso Mestre de Poções e herói de guerra condecorado Severus Snape, foi flagrado na tarde de ontem numa atitude romantica, para dizer o minimo, com famoso medimago Neville Longbottom._

O senhor Longbottom se tornou famoso como o medimago mais jovem da historia do Mundo Mágico a descobrir um modo de reverter casos de demêcia causados pela maldição "Cruciatus", conseguindo assim salvar seus pais como também vários pacientes internados na ala psiquiátrica de Saint Mungus e, como todos sabem é um homem de muitos amores, pois é de domínio público que o jovem coleciona amantes. 

Ao que parece o jovem senhor Prince é o amante da vez, pois como dizem, uma imagem vale por mil palavras o senhor Prince demonstrou estar mesmo apaixonado pelo doutor Logbottom, será que dessa vez o jovem medico encontrou sua alma gêmea? Olhem a foto e digam por si mesmo caros leitores.

Logo abaixo dessa reportagem estava uma foto mágica do casal se beijando apaixonadamente alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

_"Com razão papi está tão bravo"._

- James eu estou esperando – o tom de voz indicava que o professor estava chegando ao limite.

O jovem ainda pálido olhava para o pai e para Sirius pedindo ajuda com o olhar, ele sabia que seu pai iria querer derrubar a casa quando soubesse, mas não achou que seria assim tão cedo.

- Pai... eu ia te contar – sussurrou – Só não tive oportunidade.

- James essa é a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi... Você sabe que pode me contar tudo filho e esse é um assunto que muito me interessa.

- Eu sei pai, só que não tive coragem de te falar antes, você estava tão preocupado com o ritual e com o bebê que eu quis esperar até que terminasse – disse triste olhando para o pai.

Severus ao ver esses belos olhos tão parecidos com os de James Potter sabia que não poderia continuar zangado com seu filho, ele adorava esse rapaz, como adorava seus outros filhos... Por isso decidiu se conter já que ainda tinham um assunto a resolver.

- James... eu sei que talvez você possa estar mesmo apaixonado por esse rapaz – o desprezo na voz do professor era evidente – Mas ele é, como posso dizer, muito livre eu não quero que você sofra o que eu sofri, amar alguém sem ser amado.

- Pai eu não tenho ilusões com respeito a isso, eu sei que Neville teve vários amantes, mas eu quero tentar... Por favor, pai me entende – James quase suplicava.

- Pai eu também acho que o senhor deve dar uma chance, quem sabe... E se não der certo ele vai ter sempre um colo pra correr e se esconder... – sua filha como sempre conseguia minimizar a situação.

Seu pai a olhou e bufou contrariado, sabia que esta batalha estava perdida.

- Você já pensou em ser diplomata mochinha? – disse sarcástico – Tudo bem... dessa vez eu vou deixar como está, mas na primeira vez que esse, esse senhor te fizer sofrer ele vai saber do que um ex-comensal da morte é capaz – terminou ameaçador.

James não duvidou nem um minuto e se jogou nos braços do pai para apertá-lo num abraço de urso. Amava seu pai, pois ele tinha um coração bondoso escondido no meio desses olhares frios e respostas sarcásticas, mas ele era muito justo, nunca impondo nada. O moreno de olhos castanhos pensava que quando se tornasse pai, queria ser exatamente como o seu.

- Eu te amo pai – disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do maior.

- Hein! Você está me babando, mas eu também te amo filho.

- Ah eu também quero um abraço – Sirius disse fazendo um beicinho.

Severus deu uma risada e abraçou o mago grávido juntamente com sua filha. Assim puderam depois tomar café da manhã tranquilamente.

* * *

**_*Uma semana depois...*_**

Madame Pomfrey examinava o abdômem de Sirius, ele já estava com nove meses e uma semana e tinha começado com contrações há dois dias, graças a uma poção especifica puderam anular essas contrações, mas isso não podia se prolongar mais, já que o mago estava ficando cansado e a enfermeira temia uma possível complicação.

- E ai madame como está meu campeão? – o grávido perguntou ansioso.

- Está bem Sirius, muito forte e com vontade de conhecer você – disse com cuidado dando um olhar significativo para Severus – Querido eu quero que você me espere aqui que já volto.

- Tudo bem – disse desconfiado olhando Severus que também saia atrás da enfermeira – E você vai aonde amor?

- Eu só vou falar com Albus e já volto – mentiu dando um beijinho no grávido.

Uma vez fora do alcance dos ouvidos do mago grávido, madame Pomfrey guiou Severus até sua salinha de poções.

- O que foi Popy? – perguntou ansioso.

- Severus eu não vou mentir, Sirius já está com 39 semanas de gestação e eu não acho aconselhável ele continuar usando essa poção para inibir as contrações.

- Eu sei Popy, já falei com Dumbledore e vamos realizar o ritual hoje à noite... Tudo o que eu quero é saber se ele está em condições de fazer o ritual. – perguntou ansioso.

- Bom Severus, se fosse por mim não se realizaria esse ritual, mas no parecer clínico ele está bem, essas contrações são normais nesse estagio da gravidez. Se for hoje à noite melhor.

Snape a olhou preocupado, hoje se realizaria o ritual de invocação, mas também seria seu casamento com seu belo moreno barrigudinho. " _Que Merlin nos proteja..."._

* * *

Severus estava em seu quarto acabando de se vestir para seu casamento com Sirius, o mago de olhos negros se olhou no espelho e não pode deixar de sorrir feito bobo ao ver como tinha mudado, ali estava ele, prestes a se casar com o homem que amava e se tornar pai mais uma vez nesse mesmo dia... Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais ao se lembrar desse detalhe, hoje iria conhecer seu filho seu pequeno Leo, sim, pois finalmente tinham chegado a acordo quanto ao nome... Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não viu a porta de seu quarto se abrir até que seus olhos encontraram com os de seu filho através do espelho.

Não precisou ler a mente do mago mais novo para saber o que tinha acontecido simplesmente abriu os braços em direção a seu filho que não duvidou em se jogar neles e chorar desconsoladamente. Severus esteve assim com seu pequeno nos braços o ninando como quando ele era criança e se machucava, esperou pacientemente até que o pranto cessar.

- Por que papai? – disse tão baixinho que Severus custou em ouvi-lo.

- Filho... eu sei que isso é difícil, mas creia, a gente vai superar você vai ver.

- Mas eu o amo papai o amo com toda a minha alma – disse chorando de novo – Eu devo ter algum defeito, todos por quem eu me apaixono tem algum problema...

- James! Você não tem nenhum defeito! Eu não quero te ouvir falando assim de novo – disse segurando o rosto do filho entre suas mãos e o forçando a encará-lo – Agora me conta o que aconteceu.

James olhou para seu pai, e lágrimas voltaram a seus belos olhos castanhos ao relembrar do que acontecera horas antes...

**_*Flash Back inicio...*_**

James Prince caminhava alegre pelas ruas de Londres Mágica hoje faria uma surpresa para seu noivo... Desde que tinham sido flagrados pela imprensa mágica já não procuravam mais esconder sua relação. O namoro deles ia muito bem, ao que parecia Neville estava mesmo gostando do filho de seu ex professor de poções... James não podia estar mais feliz, o que ele achou que não passaria das primeiras noite tinha se tornado uma relação forte, o moreno parou em frente a um elegante edifico onde havia vários consultórios e sem pedir ao porteiro para anunciá-lo subiu pelo elevador que o deixou na sala de espera do consultório de seu namorado.

James ao entrar viu que a sala de espera estava deserta, achou estranho que a secretaria não estivesse ali, mas não se importou muito decidiu esperar um pouco, pois Neville nunca deixaria o consultório destrancando assim... Um barulho vindo da porta fechada deixou o jovem auror em alerta, então sacou sua varinha pronto para defender seu amor de qualquer perigo... O moreno abriu a porta devagar, para se deparar com a cena mais triste de toda a sua jovem vida.

Neville, SEU Neville estava deitado sobre a mesa nu, o lugar era uma bagunça de papéis, como se alguém os tivesse jogado no chão, sua secretaria, uma jovem bruxa loira dona de um corpo espetacular, estava montada em cima dele gemendo como uma cadela no cio e se movia sensualmente sobre o pênis ereto do castanho e este segurava a cintura da mulher com uma mão e com a outra acariciava seus seios alternadamente... James ficou tão chocado com a cena que não conseguiu se mexer e continuou ali, olhando aquela cena deprimente, seu estomago estava enjoado com tudo que estava vendo...

Neville em algum momento o viu e seu rosto empalideceu ao vê-lo ali em pé na porta, tentou se levantar, mas a loira que estava em cima dele o impediu começando a se mover mais depressa causando assim um orgasmo no castanho e o dela mesma.

O jovem auror não agüentou mais e saiu correndo dali, tanta era a pressa que desceu pelas escadas, sabendo que se desaparatasse poderia parar em qualquer lugar, ouviu longe o chamado de seu ex-amante.

Ao chegar à rua o moreno não suportou mais e vomitou tudo o que tinha comido ali mesmo, sentindo seu mundo girar, seus joelhos se dobraram, mas antes que caísse sentiu ser sustentado por uns braços conhecidos.

- James, por favor, me deixa explicar – Neville abraçava o moreno pelas costas.

Este ao sentir seu namorado o abraçando reagiu violentamente empurrando o castanho para longe de si já com sua varinha empunhada.

- Se afasta de mim desgraçado! – disse com os dentes apertados – Nunca mais, nunca mais toque em mim – começou a andar novamente.

- Não! James, por favor, tudo tem uma explicação – gritou desesperado.

- É mesmo? Então deixa eu ver... Ela te drogou? Usou uma poção? Você estava debaixo de um imperius? Responde Neville! – gritou vendo como o outro ficava quieto e abaixava o olhar.

- James eu...

- Não importa senhor Longbottom, eu não quero ouvir suas estúpidas desculpas, me faça à gentileza de não me procurar mais – disse antes de desaparecer no ar.

_*Flash Back final...*_

James estava chorando de novo nos braços do pai que o apertava forte contra si.

- Fiquei andando a tarde toda antes de vir aqui – disse entre soluços.

- Eu sinto muito filho, não queria que você passasse por isso – sentiu o moreno apertar mais ainda o abraço com o pai.

Talvez fosse por que James foi gerado dentro dele e tivessem essa ligação especial de "mãe" e filho, ou talvez fossem seus sentidos aguçados de ex-comensal, algo dizia ao mago mais velho que isso não era tudo.

- Fala meu filho... confia em mim... – obrigou seu filho a encará-lo.

- Pai... e-eu estou esperando um filho – gaguejou – Um filho daquele desgraçado, COMO PODE SER! – gritou desesperado.

- Você sabe como meu filho – disse com suavidade para não assustar mais moreno.

- E agora pai o que eu faço?

- Tudo o que você fizer eu vou estar do seu lado e tenho certeza que seus irmãos também.

- M-mas e o bebê? O que eu faço com ele.

Severus estreitou os olhos preocupado, seu filho estava desesperado, uma sensação de dejavú caiu sobre o moreno, mesmo temendo a resposta se obrigou a perguntar.

- Você quer se desfazer do bebê?

- Não sei papai... quando eu descobri que estava grávido fiquei com medo e feliz ao mesmo tempo, depois demorei muito para contar para Neville, agora não sei, tinha planejado contar pra ele hoje até levei o exame pra mostrar... agora não sei o que fazer. Você me entende? – levantou seus belos olhos castanhos para seu pai.

- Claro que entendo filho, eu mesmo passei por isso, mas pensa na possibilidade de ter o bebê, não me deixa terminar –disse ao ver que seu filho ia replicar – Quando uma gravidez masculina acontecesse é somente por um motivo, um amor muito forte... Por mais que me doa admitir, você ama esse rapaz. Essa criança é a prova disso e vocês já têm um laço muito forte e se você fizer algo na hora da raiva depois vai se arrepender muito.

- Mas pai...

- Mas nada, eu não vou deixar você fazer algo do qual vai se arrepender mais tarde... Confia em mim à gente resolve isso juntos... certo?

James secou as lágrimas de seus olhos com a ponta da túnica que estava usando e deu um meio sorriso para seu pai... Sabia que podia contar com esse homem para ajudá-lo.

- Tá bom pai, eu vou esperar mais um pouco, agora eu tenho que ir pra você acabar de se arrumar. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça – disse serio – Eu não quero que você vá falar com Neville, se eu decidir ter meu bebê ele será só meu! Aquele ser nunca vai ter notícias dele.

Severus suspirou, porém sabia que não conseguiria fazer o filho raciocinar agora, o melhor esperar um pouco. Voltou-se para o espelho e contemplou seu reflexo suspirou novamente e continuou a se arrumar.

_*Em outra parte do castelo...*_

- Sirius quer ficar parado, ou vou te enfeitiçar! – Eileen disse perdendo a paciência com o moreno que não ficava quieto.

O moreno não parava quieto, sua ansiedade estava deixando seus nervos em frangalhos, já tinha terminado de vestir a túnica do casamento, uma bela túnica azul claro que realçava ainda mais a beleza de seus olhos e por baixo um conjunto branco, o problema agora era conseguir que ele ficasse quieto para que sua enteada terminasse de arrumar seus cabelos.

- Ah Eileen, deixa assim mesmo! – suplicou – Eu acho que solto fica melhor...

- Não mesmo. você tem um cabelo lindo e com essas tranças vai ficar mais lindo ainda... – disse decidida.

Atrás deles Harry disfarçou uma risada, desde cedo que aqueles dois estavam nessa "briga" para arrumar os cabelos de Sirius. Sua irmã tinha o temperamento igualzinho ao de Snape e ao que parecia conseguia convencer o animago a fazer tudo o que ela queria. "Parece que os Snape o pegaram pelo pé..." pensava o moreno dando graças a Merlin que seu cabelo era tão desordenado que nem precisava de pente.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora entre lamentos por parte do grávido e olhares fulminantes por parte da morena. Sirius finalmente estava pronto, como sempre Eileen tinha razão, com os cabelos trançados o rosto do moreno ficou mais a mostra realçando sua beleza.

- Bom crianças, eu acho que está na hora de casar – disse sorrindo.

- Sirius antes eu queria falar com você...

- Pois fale pequeno Prongs.

- Só queria te dizer obrigado – murmurou.

- Pelo que Harry?

- Pelo o que você vai fazer esta noite... Eu sei que você treinou muito durante esses meses pra realizar o ritual e eu sei que está fazendo isso por mim... Por isso eu te agradeço – terminou abraçando o mago mais velho com cuidado para não apertar a barriga.

- Ah Harry... eu faria isso mil vezes se fosse preciso, você é como um filho pra mim, seus pais te confiaram aos meus cuidados e eu jurei que faria qualquer coisa por você – disse chorando.

- Ah não! Hoje não é dia pra chorar! E é melhor a gente ir até o Grande Salão antes que meu pai venha até aqui e te arraste lá pra baixo – Eileen disse já puxando o mago grávido, pois ela também estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se começassem a chorar agora não teria hora pra acabar.

**_*Mansão Malfoy...*_**

Draco via divertido como seu pai caminhava nervoso pelo quarto em que estavam, Lucius estava belíssimo com seu traje de casamento um traje prata com detalhes dourados, seu cabelo preso com uma fita de seda negra deixava a mostra seus traços aristocráticos, porém o mais velho dos Malfoy estava nervoso.

- Pai quer ficar quieto, eu já estou ficando tonto...

- Que? Ah desculpa – disse distraído andando novamente.

- Até parece que é a primeira vez que você casa – Draco caçoou.

- Mas é a primeira vez que faço com a pessoa que eu amo... Sua mãe foi uma grande amiga, mas éramos somente isso... Com Remus é totalmente diferente.

- Eu sei pai, mas se você continuar assim não vai estar impecável para o casamento.

Essas palavras tiveram o efeito que Draco queria, seu pai parou imediatamente de andar e foi se olhar no espelho, como todo Malfoy, é claro que Lucius queria se apresentar no mínimo perfeito para o seu casamento.

- Você tem razão filho... Agora, sim vamos?

O mais jovem somente bufou e acompanhou seu pai até a lareira para viagem via Flu até Hogwarts.

_*Num quarto do castelo de Hogwarts...*_

Remus Lupin estava sentado tranquilamente lendo um livro e comendo um chocolate, cada vez que mordia um pedaço do doce soltava um suspiro de prazer e uma de suas filhas chutava entusiasmada dentro dele (sim, pois o belo licantropo estava esperando gêmeas, ele sabia desde os quatro meses de gestação) Remus sorriu encantado e massageou carinhosamente o lugar onde tinha sentido o chute.

Uma leve batida na porta o tirou dessa tarefa.

- Entre...

A cabeça despenteada de Harry Potter apareceu na porta aberta.

- Remus? Tudo bem? – perguntou achando estranha a atitude de seu padrinho postiço.

- Sim Harry por que não estaria?

- Bom talvez por que hoje é o seu casamento e você está lendo um livro e comendo chocolate.

- E daí? – perguntou comendo mais um pedaço do chocolate.

- E daí! Remus eu pensei que você estaria no mínimo histérico, Sirius quase teve o bebê antes da hora de tanta ansiedade. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Remus sorriu como só ele sabe fazer e fechou seu livro calmamente para depois olhar para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Harry, durante todo esse mês Lucius tem estado insuportável com os preparativos do casamento... É um tal de ir em advogado para refazer testamento, ir no alfaiate pra provar os trajes de casamento, ir a intermináveis coquetéis pra anunciar o casamento... Eu não tive tempo de ler nem uma linha do livro, nem uma linha! – nessa hora seu lábio inferior deu uma leve estremecida – Então decidi vir pra cá mais cedo e deixar Lucius na Mansão se arrumando...

- Mas ele deve ter ficado doido lá sozinho – disse preocupado sabendo que seu namorado estava lá também.

Remus deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Mas essa era minha intenção... Harry eu estou grávido, gordo, pesado e com os tornozelos inchados... Você acha mesmo que deixaria de ficar aqui nessa paz e tranqüilidade pra ficar lá em casa tolerando o "piti" de Lucius? Pra isso Draco está lá...

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido, podia até imaginar Lucius quase histérico na mansão com Draco tentando acalmar o pai.

- Mas você pensa em descer para o seu casamento ou quer terminar o livro primeiro?

Remus fulminou seu afilhado com o olhar, fechou o livro tendo o cuidado de marcar a pagina que estava lendo, ajeitou sua túnica, caminhou com dificuldade até o moreno e tomou um de seus braços para ser conduzido até o local da cerimônia.

* * *

O Grande Salão tinha sido decorado com varias flores, o teto com aquela magia especial deixava a mostra um céu estrelado limpo como que presenteando os convidados com sua beleza. As fadinhas voavam pelo lugar e um belo altar estava onde antes ficavam as mesas dos professores... Dumbledore estava radiante, até parecia que ele era um dos noivos, mas o ancião estava feliz, pois seus meninos, como ele os chamava, finalmente estariam felizes ao lado daqueles a quem amavam.

A cerimônia começou às oito horas em ponto, pois o ritual de invocação teria que ser iniciado às nove e trinta da noite, meia hora antes do alinhamento dos planetas.

Os noivos optaram por entrar os quatro juntos, Sirius de braço dado com Lucius e Remus com Severus, ao chegarem ao altar os dois sonserinos trocaram de par e Dumbledore começou a cerimônia.

Foi uma bela cerimônia, onde mais de um choraram de emoção, os grávidos estavam radiantes e com voz firme disseram seus votos, após isso os quatro se beijaram selando assim o enlace que duraria por toda a vida e mais além...

Depois da cerimônia teve um pequeno jantar onde os convidados mais íntimos participaram, alegres em ver a felicidade que os recém casados irradiavam.

- Feliz senhor Black Snape? – Severus perguntou beijando seu marido.

- Como nunca sonhei estar em minha vida meu amor.

Em outro canto, outro casal jurava amor eterno... quer dizer quase.

- Lucius eu já te pedi desculpas... – Remus tentava beijar seu marido que lhe evitava olimpicamente.

- Você me deixou sozinho em casa hoje Remus! Sozinho! Isso não se faz – disse num grunhido.

- Eu sei amor... desculpa... Que tal se depois do ritual eu te der uma recompensa? – disse lambendo o lóbulo da orelha do marido sensualmente para depois dar uma mordidinha.

Isso bastou para acender o loiro sonserino, que gemeu baixinho ao sentir o toque do companheiro.

- Só se você me prometer que vai ter chocolate no meio dessa recompensa – disse malicioso puxando o marido para mais um beijo.

Remus sorriu com uma cara muito safada como resposta, quem poderia imaginar que o grande Lucius Malfoy dono de uma das maiores fortunas do Mundo Mágico e Trouxa, ex-comensal e mão direita do Lord das Trevas (se bem que isso era só fachada, pois o loiro junto com Severus era espião para Ordem de Fênix) iria ser domado por um homem, licantropo e pobre... Somente através desse misterioso dom chamado amor.

- Já é hora Severus – Dumbledore disse suavemente – Vou pedir para Minerva chamar todos os envolvidos no assunto.

- Tudo bem Albus – disse Severus antes de se voltar para o marido – Amor, vá indo na frente que tenho que falar com James um instante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Sev?

- Aconteceu, mas isso eu te conto depois – se despediu dando um beijo na testa do mago mais baixo.

James estava em um canto do Salão com o rosto meio pálido olhando para um lugar especifico.

- James, tudo bem filho? – Severus se preocupou com palidez do filho.

- T-tudo pai eu só achei que tinha visto alguém – disse triste.

- Ah filho... mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão ter que conversar.

- Eu não vou conversar com esse ser – disse com os dentes apertados.

- Tudo bem James, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora o ritual já vai começar – disse – Mas antes de você se animar eu tenho que te dizer que você vai ficar atrás do escudo protetor junto com Remus.

- Mas pai!

- Mas nada. Você está grávido e se expor assim é muito perigoso para o bebê, você fica atrás do escudo e pronto. – disse num tom que não admitia replica – E não pense você que vai me enganar com algum truque, pois já tomei todas as providências.

- Certo pai... como o senhor quiser – disse num suspiro derrotado.

- James isso é para seu próprio bem, você me entende não é?

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que não adiantava discutir com seu pai, e também por que ele já não tinha tanta certeza que queria se desfazer do seu filho.

O ritual aconteceria na quadra onde treinavam para os jogos de quadribol. Um enorme pentagrama tinha sido desenhado no chão e varias runas foram dispostas em cada ponta do pentagrama, madame Pomfrey já tinha tudo preparado para atender o parto de Sirius, uma tenda estava preparada com todo o necessário e já previamente esterilizada pela enfermeira. Remus e James estavam no local indicado por madame Pomfrey, onde não colocaria em risco sua gravidez.

Foi uma surpresa para todos quando James muito pálido e cabisbaixo se uniu a Remus naquele lugar, Lucius Malfoy também ficou para garantir que nenhum dos magos grávidos caísse na tentação de sair da proteção do escudo.

Quando tudo esteve preparado, Sirius se dirigiu até o centro do pentagrama, Dumbledore iniciou o ritual com um cântico druida muito triste, imediatamente todos sentiram a magia poderosa que fluía do lugar. Eileen, Harry e Severus estavam do lado de fora do pentagrama de mãos dadas.

Após um aceno do professor de astronomia indicando que os planetas já estavam alinhados. Sirius deu inicio ao ritual de invocação, ergueu as mãos aos céus e disse com voz firme.

**_Gaia...Mãe terra... Senhora nossa_**

**_Tu que tem poder infinito,_**

**_Permite que nós seus filhos_**

**_Consigamos o nosso propósito._**

Gaia... Luz do mundo.

_Permite a seu filho encontrar seu caminho_

_Abre seus braços amorosos para ele nesta noite_

_O guia em seu caminho_

_Iluminá-o com sua sabedoria_

_Tira o véu que o separa de seu caminho_

_E permite que ele encontre com seu passado_

_Para que, uma vez reconciliado com ele._

_Possa por fim, olhar seu futuro._

_Gaia... Mãe terra... Senhora nossa..._

_Tu com sua grande luz_

_Tira as sombras que cobrem nossa mente_

_E permite que se encontrem as respostas_

_Para que por fim possa avançar._

Ao terminar o animago começou a segunda parte e a mais complicada: o feitiço, o coração de Severus batia descompassado, pois era nessa hora que se algo saísse errado perderia aos dois amores de sua vida, sua filha apertou sua mão com mais força e Harry também fez o mesmo.

O feitiço incluía vários movimentos complicados com a varinha e só tinha uma oportunidade para acerto. Sirius tinha o semblante serio e concentrado, o suor escorria por seu rosto, sua barriga começava a doer, seu filho chutava e o moreno sabia que seu pequeno estava com medo, isso lhe deu mais forças para continuar com o que fazia.

Quando finalmente realizou o último movimento, parecia que tinha corrido uma noite inteira e com voz firme disse a última parte do feitiço.

- "Vós šta tišina u određeni član san iz pobožnost atendei naš zamoljen & pojaviti se između mi sami.".

Um tremor sacudiu o lugar e uma luz resplandecente iluminou o corpo do mago no centro do pentagrama, um vento forte foi sentido por todos e quando a luz diminuiu Sirius estava flutuando a uns metros do chão aparentemente em transe, o azul de seus olhos desaparecera deixando somente a íris branca, ele ainda mantinha os braços abertos e sua varinha firmemente segura em sua mão.

Aos pouco uma figura foi se formando no centro do pentagrama logo abaixo de Sirius, quando a figura esteve completa Harry sentiu que suas pernas não suportariam o peso de seu corpo, Eileen tinha os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas e Severus só tinha olhos para seu marido flutuando no ar.

James Potter sorriu ao ver seu filho Harry perto dele e abriu os braços o convidando para entrar no pentagrama, o moreno não duvidou nem um segundo e correu para os braços do pai.

- Pai! Pai! – repetia o menor como se de uma prece se tratasse.

- Que bom te ver campeão – disse James abraçando o filho com força.

- Pai eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar que nem sei por onde começar – disse o moreno atropeladamente.

- Eu temo que a gente não vá ter tempo meu filho, mas eu quero te dizer uma coisa, eu me orgulho muito de você, nunca me arrependi de ter dado a minha vida para salvar a sua – disse beijando a testa do menor – Mas eu ainda posso surpreender você – sorriu misterioso.

Com um gesto de sua mão uma outra figura começou a se materializar Harry deu um grito de surpresa.

- Mãe!

- Vai lá falar com sua mãe enquanto eu falo com Severus filho.

Severus, que não tinha desgrudado os olhos da figura de Sirius teve um pequeno susto ao ouvir seu nome. Há muito tempo que já não importava mais se esse encontro aconteceria ou não, o amor de Sirius sarou todas as feridas de seu coração e agora sabia que podia seguir em frente, mas por seus filhos ele faria o que prometeu não fazer nunca, segurou firme na mão de sua filha caçula e entrou junto com ela no pentagrama.

Assim que James viu sua filha a abraçou com todas as suas forças aspirando o perfume dos cabelos negros da garota, Eileen se sentia inibida ao ver seu outro pai, ele parecia mesmo com Harry, mas James era ainda mais parecido com o pai. Não pode evitar chorar, assim abraçada ao pai a morena chorou por longos minutos.

-Não chore minha princesa, isso dá rugas - disse carinhoso.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos conversando, ao fundo podia ouviu a voz alegre de Harry tagalelando com a mãe.

- Não se preocupe com ele, Padfoot está bem – James falou ao ver o olhar preocupado de Severus para o outro bruxo.

- Não consigo evitar, eu o amo demais – disse o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu sei... Fico feliz com isso, vocês merecem ser felizes – disse pegando na mão do outro homem ainda abraçado com sua filha – Me perdoa Severus? Você não sabe o quanto tenho chorado por não ter te pedido perdão.

- Eu já te perdoei James... eu também te peço perdão por não ter te falado deles antes, era o seu direito.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho criando os dois e cuidando de Harry. Obrigado... Agora será que você me permitiria falar com meu filho mais velho...?

- James não ele não pode se aproximar...

- Eu sei, vou ser vovô, que maravilha- bateu palmas entusiasmado – Mas não é isso, eu é que vou até ele – quando a compreensão chegou a mente de Severus este sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois magos uniram suas mãos e depois de segundos Severus Snape saia do pentagrama para ir até onde estava seu filho.

- Pai, tudo bem? – o jovem perguntou ao ver seu pai se aproximando.

Foi o grito de Remus que o alertou, ao olhar nos olhos de seu pai percebeu que já não eram mais negros como a noite e sim castanho muito parecidos com os seus.

- Filho... – a voz também não era a de seu pai – Deixa eu te abraçar, não tenho muito tempo.

James abraçou seu pai com força sentindo um perfume diferente, certamente o perfume de James Potter.

- Filho antes que meu tempo se esgote quero te dizer – colocou a mão no ventre do mago mais novo – Conta pra ele e seja feliz, a falta de perdão pode te deixar amargurado para o resto da vida. Entendeu?

- S-sim pai entendi, obrigado – lágrimas já saiam de seus olhos. "Malditos hormônios!".

O homem se soltou de seu filho para se aproximar de Remus tocou o ventre deste com ternura e abraçou o castanho dizendo nesse gesto o que em palavras nunca poderia expressar. Remus chorava sem controle fazendo com que Lucius e Draco se preocupassem por causa da gravidez.

- Não se preocupem, ele está bem – disse após beijar a bochecha do licantropo.

Depois de dar mais um abraço em seu filho, James voltou apressadamente para dentro do pentagrama, assim que tocou a mão de Severus a trocas de corpos foi desfeita.

- Nós temos que ir embora – disse o de olhos castanhos – Obrigado de novo Severus.

Harry e sua mãe se aproximaram dos outros três, Lily abraçou o professor de poções antes de se despedir.

- Adeus Severus e obrigada, diga ao Padfoot que serei eternamente grata por essa oportunidade – a ruiva disse com voz quebrada pelo pranto.

- Eu vou dizer Lily e adeus – o moreno deu um suave beijo na testa da ruiva.

Harry apertou mais uma vez sua mãe entre seus braços e depois abraçou seu pai, Eileen por sua vez deu um beijo carinhoso em Lily, lembrando do que viu na penseira, quando aquela mulher ajudou seu pai a dar a luz e depois abraçou seu outro pai murmurando um "Adeus papai".

O casal abraçado voltou para dentro do pentagrama Severus teve que usar de força para arrastar os dois jovens para fora, mais uma vez uma luz muito forte inundou o lugar e outro tremor foi sentido. Severus correu para o centro do pentagrama para poder pegar o corpo de Sirius que começava a descer.

Quando o animago já estava nos braços de Severus este respirou aliviado ao ver que os olhos de seu marido voltaram ao normal.

- D-deu certo Sev? – sussurrou.

- Sim amor e graças a você – disse beijando os lábios do outro de leve.

Severus ao se separar dele viu com horror que o moreno estava cada vez mais pálido.

- Sirius...?

O professor de poções se sentiu morrer um pouco ao ver que as veste de seu amor começavam a se manchar de sangue.

- SIRIUS!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Espero que tenham gostado... No proximo capitulo coneceremos o mais novo herdeiro de Snape... Ah e não esqueçam de comentar, podem falar do que gostaram ou do que não gostaram, assim posso melhorar na próxima.

Besitos...


	15. Chapter 15

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**Capitulo quinze**

- SIRIUS! – o professor de poções gritou desesperado ao ver as vestes de Sirius se mancharem de sangue.

- Sev... dói – sussurrou o outro quase sem forças.

- Já vai passar meu amor – olhou aflito para madame Pomfrey que se aproximava juntamente com Dumbledore.

A enfermeira examinou o mago ainda deitado no chão antes de removê-lo.

- Severus calma... O que acontece é que Sirius está com um pequeno *****descolamento de placenta por isso está sangrando, temos que realizar o parto agora mesmo.

- Tudo bem eu te ajudo, Eileen você fica com a gente. Harry vá acalmar James e Remus e não os deixem se aproximar do pentagrama – ordenou o mago moreno enquanto levitava o corpo de seu marido até a tenda que estava armada próxima dali.

James e Remus estavam desesperados, pois viram que algo não estava bem, Lucius aumentou o poder do escudo quando percebeu que seu marido tentava transpassá-lo. Enquanto Draco tentava levar o lobisomem dali.

- Luc me deixa ir até lá – suplicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- De jeito nenhum Remus! A magia do ritual ainda está pairando no ar e enquanto o pentagrama estiver desenhado você corre risco. Então não insista que você não vai e pronto – o loiro prudentemente tinha guardado a varinha do homem lobo e agora o segurava pela cintura.

- Mas Lucius, Sirius precisa de mim... Se ele perder esse bebê ele morre, por favor, me deixa ir até lá.

- Não e ponto final e se você não me obedecer te levo de volta para casa – ameaçou, Remus sabia que seu marido faria isso, pois o bastão que ele sempre carregava era também uma chave de portal que os levaria direto para a Mansão Malfoy.

James ouvia a discussão com o coração apertado, seu padrasto estava mal e ele se sentia culpado. O moreno tinha a necessidade de ver se o animago e seu irmãozinho estavam bem, então como ninguém estava prestando atenção nele puxou sua varinha para sair do escudo protetor, tinha até esquecido que estava grávido e que a magia restante do ritual ainda poderia prejudicar a ele e ao bebê.

Harry viu com horror o que seu irmão mais velho iria fazer, mas estava muito longe ainda para detê-lo, começou a correr desesperado na tentativa de chegar a tempo.

Antes de James pronunciar o feitiço seus braços foram sujeito com forçam e sua varinha foi tomada dele.

- James! Você enlouqueceu? – Neville segurava o moreno que tomado de surpresa não teve tempo de tirar o escudo.

- VOCÊ! Me larga! – disse lutando para se separar do agarre do castanho. Que apesar de não ser auror como o moreno era muito forte.

- Não vou te soltar e você não vai até lá. O que você quer fazer? Matar nosso filho? – disse com raiva.

O rosto de James que estava vermelho pela força que fazia pra se soltar ficou pálido de repente. Só agora ele estava se lembrando de seu filho.

- **Meu** filho seu estúpido, meu filho! Me larga! – disse lutando de novo.

- Não, você vem comigo se não se comportar. Quanto ao **nosso** filho a gente conversa depois – disse tranquilamente sem soltar o outro.

James vendo que era inútil lutar contra o castanho, foi se acalmando, enquanto Harry chegava correndo até eles Draco que percebeu a movimentação do local também foi se aproximando.

- Neville! Que bom que você chegou a tempo! – Harry disse sem fôlego depois da corrida – James seu pai me pediu para garantir que você ficasse aqui nem que pra isso eu tenha que te enfeitiçar – disse serio encarando o irmão.

- Tudo bem eu vou ficar aqui. Harry o que aconteceu? – suplicou.

O moreno não queria dizer e causar mais comoção nos grávidos, mas ao ver a figura chorosa de Remus e a suplica no olhar de seu irmão mais velho, não teve coragem de mentir.

- Sirius teve um descolamento de placenta e agora está sendo atendido pela madame lá na tenda... Não vou mentir parece grave, Dumbledore está muito preocupado – a preocupação era evidente na sua voz.

Draco apertou forte a mão de seu namorado, pois sabia que o moreno estava se culpando pelo que acontecia com Sirius. O jovem de olhos verdes sorriu agradecido por esse gesto de carinho de seu namorado.

- Eu vou até lá – Neville disse se afastando de James. – Tenho algum treinamento de emergências em gravidez masculina, talvez possa ajudar.

- Obrigado Nev – James disse sinceramente.

O castanho sorriu para seu ex-namorado e foi em direção da tenda.

No interior da tenda madame continuava atendendo a Sirius que ainda sangrava muito, não havia muitas opções, ela já tinha usado todos os feitiços que conhecia e nada do sangramento diminuir. O animago estava perdendo as forças rapidamente e o último recurso era fazer uma cesariana, mas se isso acontecesse o moreno poderia perder sua magia para sempre e o bebê talvez não sobrevivesse.

- Popy...? – ela ouviu o chamado do professor de poções e se preparou para dar a pior noticia de sua vida.

- Severus meu rapaz... você tem que ser forte... tem que escolher – disse suavemente.

- Não! Popy não faz isso comigo, por favor – as lágrimas já escorriam dos olhos negros.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer Severus, não podemos transportá-lo até Saint Mungus e aqui não temos mais recursos para salvar o bebê...

- Talvez eu possa ajudar – Neville disse entrando na tenda.

- Doutor Longbottom que prazer em vê-lo – Dumbledore sorriu aliviado, pois conhecia a habilidade do jovem médico.

- Professor eu sei que a gente nunca se deu bem... – disse encarando o seu antigo mestre – Mas preciso que confie em mim, posso tentar fazer algo que vai salvar a vida dos dois é meio arriscado, mas é a única chance dos dois.

Severus soube imediatamente que podia confiar no rapaz, este transmitia uma segurança que contagiava a todos.

- O senhor tem toda a minha confiança senhor Longbottom.

- Bem então mãos a obra primeiro vou ter que examinar para ver se o canal de parto está se formando, mas antes temos que acordá-lo – disse calçando luvas esterilizadas e depois murmurou um "enervate".

Imediatamente Sirius abriu os olhos e encarou Severus, isso fez com que o professor de poções respirasse mais aliviado.

- Sirius eu vou te examinar tudo bem? – vendo o outro assentir posicionou as pernas dele nas perneiras ao lado da maca.

Com um feitiço desnudou o mago da cintura para baixo e começou o exame, que era dolorido, visto que o canal de parto já estava quase completo.

- Madame Pomfrey, quero que você dê a ele uma poção para aumentar as contrações.

- Mas doutor a placenta...

- Eu sei madame, mas eu preciso que ele tenha contrações para realizar uma manobra dentro do útero. A poção, por favor – disse olhando para Severus, que sem falar nada administrou a poção conforme o indicado pelo castanho.

O efeito foi imediato uma violenta contração sacudiu o corpo do animago fazendo com que ele gritasse alto. Neville aproveitou o relaxamento que veio após a contração e de um só golpe enfiou sua mão pelo canal de parto o que causou outro grito de dor por parte do animago.

Severus ao ver isso teve ânsias de tirar o castanho dali a socos, mas o olhar decidido do homem a sua frente e a mão do diretor em seu ombro fez com que se acalmasse.

- O que eu estou fazendo professor, resumindo, é guiar seu filho, essa manobra é pouco usada já que agora Sirius não só terá que expulsar o bebê como também a minha mão – dizia enquanto com sua outra mão realizava feitiços no abdômem do gestante – O feitiço também é pouco usado, mas como nesse caso a perda de sangue está aumentada isso vai ser de muita ajuda.

- Sev... – Sirius chamou em meio às contrações.

- Sim meu amor – disse beijando a texto do marido.

- O próximo é você quem vai parir – falou antes de gritar com uma nova contração.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos a cada contração Neville puxava sua mão um pouco mais, Sirius gritava e empurrava conforme madame Pomfrey mandava, Severus mantinha a mão do marido entra as suas, murmurando palavras de animo no ouvido deste e limpado o suor. Eileen e madame Pomfrey esperavam para poder atender o bebê e Dumbledore estava por ali caso alguém precisasse de algo.

- Sirius já estamos na reta final – disse o castanho ao retirar a mão que estava dentro do outro – Professor quer trazer seu filho ao mundo?

Severus ficou mudo pela emoção, ele tinha experiência, mas se tratava do seu filho... Neville viu a indecisão no olhar do outro e acrescentou.

- Eu vou ficar do seu lado para qualquer emergência.

O mestre das Poções se posicionou onde antes estava o médico e calçou suas luvas estéreis também. Durante mais meia hora de contrações e gritos de dor estiveram ali, Sirius e Severus mantendo contato visual o tempo todo.

- Sirius amor essa é a última, eu já vejo a cabecinha do nosso filho – Severus disse emocionado ao ver a cabecinha de seu filho coroar pelo canal de parto.

O animago empurrou mais uma vez e Severus viu emocionado o corpo de seu filho surgir de dentro do moreno, essa foi a visão mais bela de sua vida só comparada ao nascimento dos gêmeos, ali estava seu pequeno milagre, ainda todo sujinho de sangue, mas não tinha visão mais linda, o professor recebeu seu filho nos braços lutando contra as lágrimas, lançou um olhar para seu marido e viu que ele tinha desmaiado.

- Tudo bem professor ele já vai acordar está só esgotado – disse Neville examinando o moreno.

Severus colocou seu filho, que chorava furiosamente por ter sido retirado de um lugar tão quentinho e confortável, em cima do abdômem do marido e depois de alguns segundos uma luz cobriu o corpinho do pequeno, o bebê tinha recebido sua magia.

- Agora o senhor já pode cortar o cordão umbilical professor – o castanho indicou.

Com um feitiço de sua varinha o professor cortou o cordão umbilical do filho e o entregou para que madame Pomfrey o examinasse. Apressadamente voltou para cabeceira da maca ficando ao lado de Sirius, mas sem desgrudar os olhos do lugar onde seu filho estava sendo examinado... Um gemido de dor atraiu sua atenção, Sirius estava acordando.

- Sev...? – piscou confuso – Onde está nosso filho?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e Sirius viu seu filho pela primeira vez, seus belos olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas ao ver seu pequeno chorar sentido pela separação.

- Me deixa pegá-lo Sev... – o moreno assentiu e foi buscar o filho que já tinha sido pesado e estava limpinho e embrulhado numa mantinha azul.

Com cuidado depositou o bebê nos braços da "mãe" que imediatamente beijou a cabecinha do filho. Já se notava uma penugem negra no topo da cabecinha e sua carinha fechada o fazia parecer muito com Severus, isso fez com que Sirius risse encantado.

- Parabéns Sirius – Neville disse enquanto terminava de curar o canal de parto – É um belo garoto.

- Obrigado – disse suavemente olhando para Severus – E você amor está contente com nosso pequeno Leo?

- Muito meu amor, eu te amo... Amo a vocês dois – disse beijando os lábios do marido.

- Ah papi... eu estou tão feliz, parabéns – Eileen estava tão emocionada que nem se dava conta que chorava copiosamente – Vou lá fora contar pra todo mundo. – disse saindo feito um foguete da tenda.

- Ela está emocionada... – disse Severus divertido.

- Eu te amo Severus...

- Eu também te amo... meu cachorro pulguento.

Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey e Neville saíram discretamente da tenda deixando o casal sozinho para curtir esse momento tão intimo. Lá fora podiam ser ouvidos os gritos de alegria de todos os amigos que rezavam para que tudo saísse bem.

* * *

Depois da ótima noticia do nascimento do mais novo integrante da família Snape-Black e que Sirius e o pequeno estavam bem, o alivio geral fez com que todos relaxassem.

Porém ainda havia um assunto a ser esclarecido.

- James...? Que historia é essa de você estar grávido? – Eileen se aproximou dele discretamente, não deixando de notar o olhar de falcão que Neville tinha sobre seu irmão.

- Ah Eileen, agora não... Depois eu te conto – olhando pra ela com cara de anjinho – Agora tenho que fugir, quer dizer dormir – disse praticamente correndo do lugar.

_"Esses homens da minha familia vão acabar me enlouquecendo..."_ bufou exasperada.

James fugia do salão o mais rápido que podia, agora que sabia que seu padrasto e seu irmãzinho estavam bem, não tinha coragem para enfrentar Neville, ainda mais sabendo que praticamente foi ele quem salvou a vida dos dois. O moreno ia caminhado pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção as masmorras, a pressão desse dia tinha sido demais para ele, se sentia mareado e cambaleava andando pelos corredores do colégio.

- Merda! Por que meu pai tinha de ficar na parte mais distante do colégio? – murmurava emburrado.

- Que boca suja senhor Prince, que mau exemplo pra nosso filho. – disse uma voz zombeteira atrás dele.

James deu pulo de susto, não esperava que Neville tivesse o atrevimento de segui-lo, isso só fez aumentar sua raiva.

- O que você quer? – disse apertando os dentes – Acaso ficou surdo, qual parte do "Não quero mais te ver" você não entendeu?

- James você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, a gente tem que conversar e vamos conversar.

O moreno estreitou os olhos perigosamente e antes que Neville pudesse fazer alguma coisa sacou sua varinha e apontou para o castanho.

- Se você não sumir da minha frente eu vou te lançar uma imperdoável – sua raiva já tinha ultrapassado todos os limites do aceitável.

- Então faz James, mas eu quero te dizer que a menos que me lance um "Avada", você não vai se ver livre de mim – encarou o menor com olhar decidido, encostando o peito na varinha do outro.

A varinha tremeu na mão do mago e depois de intermináveis minutos abaixou a varinha.

- Tudo bem, quer ficar me seguindo pode continuar, mas não vai me obrigar a falar com você – disse virando as costas para continuar seu caminho.

Mas antes que desse um passo o castanho o abraçou com força girando o corpo dele com facilidade e o colando na parede.

- Escuta bem James Prince... eu errei e errei feio, mas isso não quer dizer que não vá lutar por você – disse encarando o moreno – A gente vai ter um filho e eu não quero que meu filho passe pelo que eu passei.

- **_Meu filho_** é problema meu, não quero nada de você na...- suas palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo brusco, possessivo e urgente.

James lutou com todas as suas forças para se livrar do castanho, mas este era superior a ele em força, lentamente foi deixando de lutar e correspondendo ao beijo do outro mago.

- Eu te amo James... – disse terminando o beijo e encarando o rosto avermelhado do moreno – E vou lutar por você e por nosso filho...

O grávido estava tremendo nos braços de Neville e se odiava por isso, era tão sensível ao toque do medimago que às vezes só com um olhar ele ficava todo aceso.

- Me deixa Neville, por favor, vai embora – pediu desesperado, se o castanho continuasse a acariciar suas costas daquele jeito James perderia o controle.

- Não posso James, não sem antes esclarecer o que aconteceu.

_"Maldita teimosia Grifinória!", _pensou aborrecido.

- Então fala, o que você quer esclarecer?

- Hoje à tarde eu estava confuso, você me confunde, eu não queria me apaixonar, sempre que eu me interessava por alguém era decepcionado, quando te conheci soube que estava perdido, assim que vi esses belos olhos castanhos – deu um beijo na testa do outro – Hoje eu perdi uma paciente, ela já estava em fase terminal, mas você sabe como eu sou, me recusava a aceitar, quando Susan chegou no consultório eu estava arrasado... então uma coisa levou a outra e acabamos daquele jeito que vocês nos encontrou.

- Você como sempre pensando com a cabeça de baixo... – disse irônico.

- Às vezes você se parece demais com seu pai – riu abraçando o outro mais forte.

- Ai! Neville! Você está me apertando!

- Desculpa amor, foi sem querer – afrouxou o abraço – Então me dá outra chance?

James pensou por uns instantes, aquele dia fora muito estranho e ainda continuava sendo, mas não estava preparado para reatar com Neville, tinha sido traído e ainda estava doendo muito...

-Não sei Neville – disse encarando os olhos castanhos do outro – Você me machucou muito, eu preciso de um tempo... Agora simplesmente não dá.

-Entendo – a tristeza era evidente na voz do medimago – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá tentar te reconquistar – disse decidido – Agora vamos vou te levar até as masmorras, você precisa descansar.

James bufou exasperado nem bem Neville tinha descoberto que seria pai e já o estava tratando como se ele fosse de cristal, mas obedientemente aceitou a companhia do outro. Caminharam em silencio até as masmorras cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Bom chegamos – Neville parou em frente à entrada das masmorras olhando para seu ex-namorado e sem avisar beijou o outro até deixá-lo sem fôlego.

James ficou parado em frente á entrada por vários minutos depois que o pai de seu filho fora embora, ele podia estar apaixonado pelo castanho, mas não cederia assim tão facilmente... Depois de tudo Neville Longbottom merecia uma lição.

_"Mas que não vai durar muito tempo..." _pensou excitado lambendo os lábios ainda sentindo o gosto da boca de Longbottom.

* * *

Sirius amamentava seu filho enquanto Severus os observava com adoração, seu filho era lindo mesmo assim, todo enrrugadinho, era lindo e o homem que agora o amamentava também. Uma batida na porta o tirou dessa contemplação.

- Oi padrinho – Draco entrava seguido do namorado – Vim trazer Harry, se não ele nem iria dormir.

Aproximaram-se em silencio da cama onde Sirius agora fazia o bebê arrotar.

- Ele é lindo Sirius – Harry disse emocionado – Vocês já escolheram o nome?

- Sim, depois de muito brigar chegamos num acordo – disse olhando para seu marido.

Severus bufou indignado.

- Claro, levando em conta que no futuro nosso filho não vai ser alvo de piadas e apelidos sem graça.

- Qual é o nome Sirius? – Harry perguntou antes que aqueles dois começassem com o de sempre.

- O nome dele é Leo Cygnus Snape Black ... – disse orgulhoso olhando para o filho que agora dormia tranquilamente – E Remus? Ele não veio me ver, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Meu pai levou ele embora, Remus ficou muito nervoso com o ritual e o seu parto Sirius... e depois que soube que vocês estavam bem acatou as ordens de meu pai e foi para a Mansão, mas amanhã bem cedo ele vai voltar – sorriu malicioso – Ele ameaçou deixar meu pai sem lua de mel se ele não o trouxesse de volta.

Severus teve que se segurar pra não rir alto como queria, pelo que via o licantropo castigava o mais velho dos Malfoy onde mais doía e não era precisamente no bolso.

- Essa serpente está bem domada – caçoou.

- Igual uma outra que conheço – Draco rebateu.

- Chega vocês dois, agora não é hora disso – Harry cortou a resposta de Severus – A gente só veio te ver padrinho e já estamos indo, amanhã eu volto – beijou a testa do animago.

Depois que os jovens saíram Severus colocou o filho no berço.

- Já disse que te amo? – Sirius disse meloso para o marido.

- Já, mas nunca me canso de ouvir – abraçou o outro.

- Sev... quanto tempo a gente tem que ficar sem sexo? - disse depois de um tempo.

O mestre de poções teve que rir da carinha de criança birrenta que Sirius fez.

- Não sei amor, acho que umas oito semanas.

- Isso tudo? – bufou indignado.

- Mas nós podemos improvisar... – terminou beijando seu marido com paixão.

Depois do beijo ficaram assim abraçados, olhando seu filho que dormia tranquilamente no berço alheio a tudo a sua volta, pois como todo bebê estava limpo e com a barriguinha cheia e tinha pais maravilhosos o único que queria agora era dormir, afinal nascer não era nada fácil.

**Continuará...**

* * *

***Desclocamento de placenta: **Trata-se de uma situação grave, pois dependo do tanto de sangue perdido a vida da mãe e do bebê estão em perigo. Essa emergência acontece quando a placenta, devido a uma serie de fatores, se desloca da parede uterina causando uma hemorragia que varia de branda a gravíssima... Essa é uma situação de extrema urgência que deve ser atendida em um hospitall especializado com uma "uti neo natal", já que provavelmente o feto vai nescessitar de monitoramento continuo. A mãe também corre risco de morrer, vale lembrar que essa situação não é muito comum e que todo o hospital deve ser capacitado para atender esses casos.

**Nota da autora:** Não agüentei e postei antes da hora! Espero que tenham gostado, claro que não poderia fazer Sev sofrer e muito menos o Sirius... Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários, pois não custa nada e deixam uma autora e uma beta muito felizes...

Besitos.


	16. Chapter 16

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**_Capitulo dezesseis_**

A vida no Castelo tinha entrado numa rotina, bom se é que se pode dizer que existe rotina quando se tem um recém nascido em casa. O pequeno Leo era um bebê muito bonzinho com um mês de nascido, já tinha aprendido quem mandava na casa, ele é claro, mesmo assim ele dormia quase toda a noite para alivio de seus pais.

Sua irmã mais velha era quem se encarregava de mimar o pequeno, ela adorava ver as caras e bocas que seu irmãozinho fazia e vivia com ele no colo, claro que quando a morena tinha que estudar o pequeno não queria ficar no berço, sobrando então para Sirius ou Severus... James gostava do irmão, mas estava tão ocupado com sua gravidez e o constante assedio de Neville, que tinha pouco tempo para o pequeno Leo, mas ele também adorava o irmão.

Harry Potter estava nas nuvens, seu sonho de ter uma família estava realizado, pois agora tinha dois irmãos mais velhos e um caçulinha. Nem é preciso dizer que passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre paparicando o bebê. Enfim o pequeno Leo se sentia o rei, todas as atenções voltadas para ele, foi inevitável que se tornasse um "pouco" birrento.

Numa noite dessas Leo se recusava a dormir, parecia encantado com os cabelos de seu "mami", Sirius estava estressado, amamentar estava lhe cansando e ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do parto, mas não era só por causa de seu filho que o animago estava nervoso. Neville tinha liberado o sexo já fazia uma semana e Severus estava muito, mais muito "quente". Eles tinham uma vida sexual ativa e o professor esperou pacientemente o período de repouso prescrito pelo medimago, mas agora Sirius não tinha desculpa...

O moreno finalmente conseguiu fazer seu filho dormir, ficou fazendo um pouco de hora para ir para o quarto que compartilhava com Severus, esperando que ao chegar seu marido já estivesse dormindo. Andou até o quarto e entrou bem devagarzinho, foi com grande alivio que viu que seu amado professor ainda não tinha chegado, o moreno correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho e se deitar bem depressa _"Com sorte quando Sev chegar estarei dormindo"._

O animago saiu do banheiro vestido com um roupão grosso bem amarrado na cintura e uma toalha nos cabelos. Ao se virar para o espelho sentiu uma par de braços fortes o abraçarem por trás.

- Pensei que você nunca ia sair do banho... – se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz sensual de seu marido.

- S-Sev não vi que você tinha chegado – disse se livrando do abraço do marido – Eu já ia deitar...

O moreno apertou o abraço ainda mais.

- A gente pode fazer coisa mais interessante do que dormir – deu uma lambida no pescoço de Sirius o fazendo tremer.

- Ah Sev é que eu estou cansado... – disse tentando disfarçar a ereção que já despontava.

O mestre das poções bufou exasperado e voltou a abraçar o mago moreno pela cintura, sentiu como Sirius ficava mais tenso nos seus braços. _"Mas que diabos..."._

- Sirius o que foi...? Você me quer, posso ver nos seus olhos. Qual é o problema?

- N-Nada Sev... serio é só cansaço mesmo – disse apertando o nó do roupão.

Severus estreitou os olhos ao ver esse gesto, não agüentava mais se segurar, dormir ao lado do marido sem poder possuir esse corpo que o deixava louco estava acabando com ele. "Não agüento mais satisfazer a mim mesmo!".

- Tudo bem então... – viu o rosto do outro ficar mais aliviado – Me dá só um beijinho de boa noite então.

O moreno assentiu tímido e ofereceu os lábios ao marido. Severus tomou posse desses lábios lentamente para não assustar o outro, com delicadeza rodeou a cintura do menor com suas mãos e saboreou a boca daquele que era o amor de sua vida. Sirius foi se entregando ao beijo permitindo que seu marido percorresse todos os cantos de sua boca aos poucos foi relaxando dentro do abraço do professor.

Severus começou a descer suas mãos lentamente pelas costas do animago até chegar ao traseiro deste o qual deu um pequeno apertão, fazendo com que o outro gemesse dentro do beijo.

- S-Sev... pára – ofegou quando sentiu se marido esfregar seu membro ereto nele.

- Por que amor?– continuou beijando o pescoço do animago começando a colocar as mãos por dentro do roupão.

Sirius estava tão aterrorizado quando sentiu seu marido começar a desfazer o nó do roupão que usava que lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos sem controle. Severus assustou-se ao ver seu belo marido chorar desconsoladamente.

- Amor... o que foi? Eu te machuquei? Tudo bem, se você não quer a gente vai dormir – disse beijando a testa do menor.

Sirius chorou mais ainda ao ouvir essas palavras tão carinhosas, seu marido sempre tão carinhoso e atencioso com ele... E ele o amava tanto.

- Mas eu quero Sev – disse baixinho escondendo o rosto no peito do outro.

- Então me fala o que é... Vem vamos sentar na cama – conduziu seu tremulo amante até a cama do casal.

O animago se deixou abraçar pelo marido sentindo as caricias suaves que ele fazia em suas costas, isso fez com ele relaxasse e suspirasse de prazer.

- Agora me conta... O que foi? – Severus animou o marido, embora já desconfiasse do que se tratava.

- É que eu fiquei.... fiquei... muito – um rubor cobriu o rosto de Sirius.

- Você ficou...

- Ah Sev... você sabe – o rubor aumentou.

- Não sei, você ainda não contou – disse o professor achando encantador esse rubor nas bochechas do marido.

- Meu corpo ficou feio – disse baixinho.

Severus sorriu com ternura, ele já desconfiava que o marido estava passando por algo assim, então freou seus desejos esperando que o outro decidisse se abrir com ele.

- Amor você não está feio... daqui a pouco tempo você volta ao normal.

- Severus! Como você fala isso com tanta calma, eu estou horrível – disse se levantando da cama – Eu nunca mais vou voltar ao corpo que tinha antes, estou horrível!

- Black você nunca foi mesmo muito inteligente! Você acabou de ter um filho! Seu corpo está se adaptando ao fato de estar amamentando... Depois você vai ver, seu corpo vai voltar ao normal – disse se levantando e atraindo o marido para outro abraço.

- M-Mas você ainda não viu como fiquei – disse fazendo um biquinho – Como pode ter tanta certeza assim.

O professor rodou os olhos diante da atitude infantil do seu belo cachorro.

- É claro que sei como você ficou Sirius! – disse e ao ver o olhar espantado do outro acrescentou – Eu tive gêmeos Sirius! Como você acha que fiquei no pós-parto?

O rubor no rosto aumentou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Ele tinha se esquecido desse "detalhe", evitou olhar para o marido completamente envergonhado.

- Sou mesmo um idiota não é? – deu um sorriso sem graça, mas ainda assim apertou o nó do roupão de maneira inconsciente.

- Pode até ser que sim... mas eu te amo... me deixa fazer amor com você? – Severus perguntou ainda abraçado ao marido.

O animago ficou tenso por uns instantes, mas depois assentiu timidamente, Severus não perdeu tempo pegou o mago de olhos azuis no colo e o levou até a cama o depositando com muito cuidado. Começou então a beijar o pescoço do moreno mordendo de leve naqueles lugares que sabia que deixavam o marido louco. Sirius sentiu o corpo amolecer ao ser vitima de tão deliciosa tortura, gemendo entrecortadamente enquanto sentia as mãos de Severus vagando por seu corpo ainda coberto com o roupão.

Sirius também não estava quieto, suas mãos procuravam desnudar seu amante com rapidez, esses dias sem sentir o toque do marido o afetaram mais do que podia imaginar, Severus e ele se amavam quase todas as noites ante de Leo nascer e o período de repouso foi muito longo, pois o canal de parto tinha demorado a se fechar completamente. Sirius gritou de prazer ao sentir à boca do marido rodear seu inchado mamilo e sugá-lo degustando do alimento de seu pequeno bebê. Severus estava encantado com a resposta de seu amante e com extremo cuidado foi afrouxando o nó do roupão até abri-lo completamente, o animago estava tão perdido nas cariciais que nem percebeu que já estava completamente nu nos braços do marido.

Severus continuou beijando o moreno descendo com sua boca pelo abdômem até chegar ao umbigo onde deu atenção redobrada enfiando sua língua dentro dele e mordendo a pelo ao redor.

- Sev... por favor – gemia descontroladamente levantando os quadris para ter mais contato.

O moreno começou a masturbar o pênis de Sirius com a mão, enquanto tomava posse da boca do amante novamente. A temperatura subiu rapidamente e o suor já escorria dos corpos dos dois homens. Sirius gemia cada vez mais alto ao ser manuseado pelas mãos habilidosas de Severus, mas antes que o animago pudesse alcançar o clímax Severus parou o que fazia.

- Sev – choramingou.

- Ainda não meu amor, eu quero estar dentro de você – o professor de poções pegou sua varinha que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e com um simples movimento se livrou das roupas que o estavam incomodando.

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram de desejo ao ver seu marido nu e completamente duro, sua excitação aumentou ainda mais.

- Severus... anda logo – gemeu frustrado.

- Humm, como estamos impacientes – caçoou.

O animago deu um grunhido e atraiu o marido bruscamente para um beijo selvagem. O professor sabia que se não entrasse dentro do homem que estava sob ele não agüentaria muito tempo, então virou o amante de bruços acariciando as costas dele com beijos deixando um rastro de saliva até o belo traseiro do moreno. O grifinório se retorcia de prazer com o toque dessa boca safada, mas quando seu marido começou a preparar sua entrada com a língua o animago achou que morreria de prazer.

Severus beijava e chupava a entrada do moreno com volúpia arrancando gritos e gemidos por parte do mago de olhos azuis, seu membro parecia que ia explodir se não entrasse logo dentro de Sirius, então o professor girou seu marido novamente e sem perder mais tempo abriu as pernas do outro e se posicionou no meio delas. Começou a penetrar Sirius lentamente, o grifinório estava bem estreito e a penetração estava difícil. O animago gemeu de dor sentindo seu marido entrar nele centímetro por centímetro e enfiou as unhas nas costas de Severus que gemeu de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo.

Severus usou todo seu autocontrole sonserino para não começar a investir imediatamente quando esteve completamente dentro do marido. Ele já imaginava que a primeira vez após o parto seria difícil, mas nunca pensou que seria tão difícil, beijou o marido com carinho para se distrair enquanto o outro se acostumava com a invasão. Sirius gemia baixinho de olhos fechados, Severus era bem dotado e isso tornou a penetração difícil, mas aos poucos e com os beijos do marido foi se acostumando à invasão, um movimento de seus quadris indicou ao outro que já estava pronto.

Severus começou a se movimentar lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o membro do marido, procurando atingir próstata do animago causando no outros gritos de prazer.

- Seeeeverus mais, por favor – gemia sem controle.

O moreno gemia e dizia incoerências, acompanhado os movimentos das estocadas com seus quadris, Severus sentia o orgasmo chegar e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas assim como a masturbação no pênis de Sirius. O belo animago não suportou tanto prazer, tinha que se liberar, estava a ponto de explodir e com mais uma certeira estocada o belo moreno fincou as unhas nas costas de Severus e explodiu num orgasmo gritando o nome de Severus enquanto derramava sua essência entre os corpos de ambos. Severus acompanhou seu marido quase que imediatamente, se esvaziando no interior do amante.

Os dois caíram exaustos na cama, suados e esgotados, mas com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Sirius se aconchegou ao lado do marido ronronando feito um gatinho satisfeito.

- Já disse que te amo? – perguntou sonolento.

- Já, mas eu adoro ouvir você falar assim – o professor apertou o marido contra seu peito.

Mas como todo mundo sabe, vida de pais que tem um filho recém nascido em casa é um pouco complicada, então....

- BUAAAAAAAA – o choro retumbou por todo o quarto.

Sirius deu um gemido de desespero.

- Deixa que eu vou, Sirius – o sonserino disse beijando o marido.

- Mas Sev e se ele quiser o peito? – perguntou.

- Ai eu trago ele pra você... Agora descansa – disse saindo do quarto.

Sirius deu um sorriso satisfeito, estava cansado, Severus era realmente um touro na cama, ele estava amamentando, assim suas reservas acabam rapidamente. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele homem que um dia fugiu de Askaban sem esperanças, sem família, iria acabar assim, casado com o homem que amava e pai de um belo e mimado garotinho e mais feliz do que nunca. O sono rapidamente venceu e Sirius adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, bom a noite estava só começando e o belo moreno tinha que guardar forças para mais uma sessão de amor com seu marido...

* * *

**_*Mansão Malfoy uma semana depois...*_**

Harry e Draco estavam passando o dia na Mansão, pois Remus com seus noves meses de gravidez estava enorme, claro que ninguém dizia isso pra ele, o medimago que fazia o pré-natal do homem lobo, tinha recomendado repouso absoluto, pois as gêmeas nasceriam a qualquer momento. Nesse instante o licantropo estava lendo um livro e saboreando um pedaço enorme de chocolate (que novidade... Ó_o).

Lucius tinha tirado uns dias de frias dos negócios, pois não queria estar longe do castanho quando chegasse a hora do parto de suas filhas, dizer que estava emocionado era pouco, o patriarca dos Malfoy estava radiante de felicidade, ele foi filho único e quando Draco nasceu pensava em ter mais filhos, mas ele e Narcisa eram só amigos... então não aconteceu, mas com Remus era tudo muito diferente. O lobisomem era o amor de sua vida.

- Amor quer alguma coisa? – perguntou solicito.

- Pela décima vez, não Lucius não quero nada – disse num grunhido, causando umas risadinhas abafadas por parte dos mais jovens.

O loiro mais velho fulminou seu filho com o olhar.

- Quero só ver quando chegar a sua vez? – resmungou com raiva.

O sorriso de Draco apagou na mesma hora. O loiro olhou para o namorado e viu o semblante deste entristecer. O moreno não contou para ninguém além de Draco, depois da última batalha, onde ficou seriamente ferido ele descobriu que jamais poderia gerar um filho dentro de si, seu corpo havia sofrido muito com as varias maldições que Voldemort lançou nele. E Draco não se imaginava gerando um bebê... Abraçou o moreno de olhos verdes com ternura.

Remus olhava a cena um pouco preocupado, sabia que algo estava errado com seu filhote adotado, mas sempre quando tentava entrar no assunto o moreno dava uma desculpa qualquer e mudava de assunto. O castanho estava pensando em pedir mais um chocolate para o marido quando uma dor forte atravessou seu ventre.

- Lucius! – chamou assustado.

Os outros magos que estavam na sala ficaram alertas.

- Sim amor?

- Levanta essa bunda branca daí e me leva pro hospital! – rugiu sentindo outra contração.

Lucius Malfoy reagiu imediatamente ao ouvir esse grito, num passe de varinha já estava com as coisas tanto de Remus quanto de suas filhas prontas, ajudou o marido a se levantar para irem a Saint Mungus no carro de Harry, no estado de Remus viajar por rede Flu estava fora de cogitação e uma chave de portal era muito arriscado. Lucius, muito contra a vontade, entrou nessa "coisa Trouxa". Lucius até hoje não conseguia entender como Draco entrava naquela coisa com tanta tranqüilidade.

Ao chegarem a Saint Mungus Remus foi imediatamente levado para a sala de parto para ser preparado, enquanto Harry se comunicava com Sirius e Dumbledore... O mais velho dos Malfoy fazia uso de sua habitual mascara de frieza, mas por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos, nem parecia que já tinha passado por isso uma vez.

Em pouco tempo a sala de espera do hospital ficou lotada, além dos Malfoy, estavam lá toda a família Snape.

A porta da sala se abriu e uma enfermeira de meia idade apareceu.

- Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou educadamente.

- Sim.

- Me acompanhe, por favor, já está na hora.

Lucius engoliu em seco e acompanhou a enfermeira desaparecendo por trás da porta. Na sala, Draco apertava a mão do namorado com força, Dumbledore estava distraído brincando com o pequeno Leo, já que Sirius estava muito nervoso e não parava de roer as unhas.

- Calma Sirius, vai dar tudo certo – Severus tentava animar o marido.

- Eu espero Sev... mas tenho medo por causa do problema de Moony.

- Ele foi muito bem monitorado durante a gravidez Sirius, Lucius não mediu esforço.

- É Sirius, meu pai exigiu o melhor tratamento para Remus, vai dar tudo certo... – Draco falou com convicção, mas seu olhar tinha um toque de preocupação.

James ouvia tudo calado, seu ventre já estava um pouco crescido e já incomodava dependo da roupa que usava, já conseguia sentir a magia do filho, principalmente quando estava deitado durante a noite, o vinculo entre eles estava cada vez mais forte, o moreno sentia uma ponta de remorso ao pensar que cogitou a possibilidade de se desfazer do seu bebê, inconscientemente levou a mão até seu abdômem por baixo da túnica. Ele agora sempre usava roupas largas para que ninguém percebesse seu aumento de peso.

Dentro da sala de parto, Remus suado com contrações, Lucius beijava a testa do marido enquanto dizia palavras de amor.

- Vamos amor já está quase acabando...

O licantropo lançou um olha furioso para o marido.

- A culpa é SUA Malfoy! – gritou – Por sua causa eu estou assim!

O loiro se encolheu ao ouvir o grito do homem lobo, o médico afogou uma risada por baixo da máscara estéril que usava... em seus mais de vinte anos de profissão era sempre a mesma coisa...

- Vamos senhor Remus empurra só mais uma vez – animava o médico situado no meio das pernas de Remus.

- E o que você acha que estou fazendo imbecil! Já tem mais de uma hora que você fala a mesma coisa e... – gritou de novo e começou a empurrar ao sentir mais uma contração.

- Vamos amor, você não quer conhecer nosso bebê? – Lucius acariciava a testa do marido.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Quando eu sair daqui eu juro que vou te castrar... Você nunca mais encosta a mão em mim!

Lucius empalideceu ao ouvir isso, seu lobinho era sempre muito amável, mas quando se zangava...

E assim continuaram por mais quarenta minutos de contrações e choro.

- Lucius – Remus choramingou – Eu quero que elas nasçam logo.

- Muito bem senhor Remus já vejo a cabecinha de uma das gêmeas – o médico animou.

O lobisomem usou todas as forças que tinha e empurrou sentindo como uma de suas filhas lhe rasgava por dentro até abandonar seu corpo, logo um choro furioso se ouviu na sala, Remus tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando sua pequena foi colocada sobre ele no topo da cabecinha podia se ver uma penugem loira. Uma luz branca rodeou o corpinho da pequenina, prova de que a loirinha tinha recebido sua magia. O médico cortou o cordão umbilical utilizando sua varinha

- Ela é linda Lucius, olha só – dizia encantado olhando a filha.

O loiro estava tão emocionado que não conseguia articular palavra alguma. Antes que pudesse dizer algo viu Remus gemer novamente, sua outra filha estava chegando. Uma enfermeira rapidamente tirou a menina dos braços do castanho.

Remus empurrava com força, mas sua pequena ao que parecia não estava muito disposta a sair do lugar quentinho onde estava e o lobisomem estava cansado e sem forças.

- Senhor Remus falta pouco empurra mais uma vez – o médico insistia preocupado com a demora.

- Vamos Remus... você pode – Lucius apertava a mão de seu belo consorte.

Com um último esforço o castanho empurrou mais uma vez conseguindo assim trazer sua segunda filha ao mundo. Caiu na maca esgotado, esperando ouvir o choro de sua filha, choro que não veio.

- Lucius? – chamou preocupado vendo que o marido tinha os olhos fitos na parte mais baixa de seu corpo – Lucius...?

O loiro olhava sua pequena que ainda não tinha chorado, ela respirava muito superficialmente suas mãoinhas estavam um pouco *cianóticas e parecia que a pequena não tinha forças para chorar.

- Vamos levá-la direto para a incubadora rápido! – disse o medimago cortando o cordão umbilical e entregando a menina a enfermeira que imediatamente a levou.

- Minha filha... – Remus já começava a chorar tentando se levantar.

- Não Remus você vai se machucar! – Lucius tentava segurar o marido que se debatia freneticamente.

- Luc nossa filha... eu quero minha filha – dizia entre as lágrimas se agarrando ao marido – Não deixa nada acontecer a ela, por favor.

O sonserino não agüentava ver seu grande amor sofrer, mas sabia que nem tudo o dinheiro podia fazer, Remus se debatia cada vez mais nos braços do marido tentando se levantar, foi preciso usar um forte sedativo para que o médico pudesse terminar de tirar a placenta e fechar o canal de parto.

Do lado de fora a tensão era enorme, o pequeno Leo já tinha mamado e agora dormia tranquilamente no colo de seu "mami", Eileen e James estavam sentados mais afastados e Severus olhava de vez em quando a porta, preocupado. Draco permanecia calado de mãos dadas com seu moreno, internamente aflito... Já estava demorando muito, Harry Potter nem se fala, estava fazendo o maior esforço para controlar o pânico que começava a invadi-lo.

A porta da sala se abriu e por ela saiu o mais velho do clã Malfoy, sua expressão de tristeza não dava margem a duvida, algo estava muito mau...

- Então meu rapaz...? – Dumbledore foi o primeiro em se recuperar e se apressou em confortar o homem mais novo.

- Nossa primeira filha nasceu bem, ela pesa dois quilos, seiscentos e cinqüenta gramas é tão branquinha quanto Draco ao nascer e já tem um pouquinho de cabelo loiro no alto da cabeça – deu um sorriso triste.

- Pai... – a voz de Draco tremeu – o que aconteceu?

Lucius se esforçava para controla suas emoções, inspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

- A segunda menina nasceu mal... Muito mal está agora na incubadora e o médico disse que as próximas horas serão crucias... ela... ela nem recebeu sua magia – a voz do mago se quebrou nesse momento e ele desabou na cadeira mais próxima colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Não... – Sirius sentiu-se morrer por dentro, seu amigo e irmão Moony era a última pessoa que merecia passar por algo assim.

- E o Remus...? – Harry perguntou num fio de voz amparando Draco que estava pálido e mudo com a noticia.

- Ele está sedado... nossa outra filha está no berçário – disse o loiro – Não sei como ele vai reagir se algo acontecer com nossa pequena...

- Não diga isso Lucius – Severus se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou – Nada vai acontecer você vai ver...

- Assim espero velho amigo... assim espero.

Durante as próximas horas os magos se revezaram no hospital, Remus não poderia receber visita até o dia seguinte, mas Lucius estava muito abalado então todos ficaram lá fazendo companhia para o loiro. Severus obrigou Sirius e James a irem para casa descansar, o primeiro estava amamentando e o segundo com quase quatro meses de gravidez estava muito impressionado com o que tinha acontecido.

Draco se recusou a sair do hospital, queria ficar perto do pai e do padrasto que aprendera a amar, Harry também não quis ficar no apartamento sozinho. Lucius não saia do lado de seu lobinho que permanecia sedado, o sonserino nem teve coragem de ver sua outra filha no berçário.

Quando amanheceu o dia o médico que atendeu o parto de Remus entrou no quarto, Lucius tinha ficado ao lado do marido a noite toda, graças ao sedativo o castanho tinha dormido todo o tempo. O médico olhou o homem deitado com simpatia.

- Então doutor como ela está? – o loiro perguntou ansioso.

- Senhor Malfoy sua filha está estável no momento... Mas ainda precisa de cuidados intensivos...

- E o que mais doutor...?

- Ela não recebeu sua magia, o senhor sabe que se a criança não recebe sua magia na hora do parto e pouco provável que isso aconteça depois... Portanto vocês devem se preparar para criar um squib – terminou de modo grave.

- Não... – Remus disse num murmúrio sentindo sua alma se quebrar ao ouvir essas palavras.

- O senhor disse que é pouco provável, mas não disse que é impossível... O que é necessário fazer? – disse impaciente. – Dinheiro não é problema.

Remus ainda em choque segurava a mão do marido, olhava para o médico com um fio de esperança. Não que ele não amaria sua filha mesmo ela sendo um squib, mas ele sabia que a chance dela sobreviver sem magia era quase nula e isso seu coração não suportaria.

- Bem... – o medimago começou coçando o queixo com uma das mãos – Existe um medimago que mora nos Estados Unidos que desenvolveu um método, que ainda está em fase experimental... É a única chance de sua filha.

Lucius nem quis maiores detalhes já encarregou o medimago de providenciar uma consulta com esse médico americano. Lutaria até o fim pela saúde de sua pequena.

- Agora tem uma pessoinha que quer conhecer vocês...

Uma enfermeira entrou trazendo um pacotinho embrulhado numa manta cor de rosa e colocou nos braços de Remus, o castanho ao ver sua filha pela primeira vez encheu seus belos olhos castanhos de lágrimas, a pequena tinha a pele tão branca igualzinho a Lucius, seu cabelo que não passava de uma penugem no alto da cabeça era loirinho platinado e Remus tinha certeza que os olhos de sua filha seriam da mesma cor dos de seu marido.

- Ela é linda Remus, obrigado amor – o mago mais velho disse beijando a testa do marido.

- Ah Lucius – o castanho chorava – Eu quero minha outra pequena aqui comigo...

- Logo Remus, eu prometo... logo nossa outra filha vai estar em seus braços – prometeu abraçando seu marido.

Os dias que seguiram foram os mais angustiantes para a família Malfoy e seus amigos, Lucius Malfoy reservou três quartos na ala vip do hospital, para que suas filhas pudessem ficar perto da sua "mami", depois de dois dias que o médico deu o diagnóstico o mais velho dos Malfoy tomou as providencias necessárias para que o renomado medimago viesse dos Estados Unidos e atendesse sua filha (trocando em miúdos... ele desembolsou uma pequena fortuna). Mas enfim, depois de dois dias o médico chegou ao Saint Mungus.

O deus, quer dizer o medimago era simplesmente divino, um homem alto, com um corpo definido, tinha cabelos ruivos curtos, olhos negros e uma charmosa pinta no canto esquerdo da boca... Seu sorriso era um caso a parte, parecia saído de um comercial de pasta de dentes de tão perfeito. Seu nome era Steven Maxwell. No dia em que chegou o homem causou comoção no hospital muitas e muitos babavam ao ver o medico passar, o homem não lhes dava a menor atenção indo diretamente ao quarto da família Malfoy.

Remus tinha acabado de amamentar sua filha mais velha, pois a pequena ainda estava na UTI mágica do hospital onde a mantinham alimentada e regulavam seus sinais vitais. O doutor Maxwell entrou depois de uma leve batida na porta. O castanho estava deitando olhando para o berço da filha com um olhar perdido, coisa que comoveu o belo médico.

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy – saudou jovial.

O lobisomem se assustou, pois não tinha ouvido o médico bater na porta e olhou o outro mago.

- Eu sou o doutor Maxwell – disse estendendo a mão – Sou eu quem vai cuidar de sua filha.

- Bom dia... Desculpe-me não te vi entrar – disse desanimado apertando a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Sem problema, mas me diga quem é essa belezinha – olhou a pequena no berço.

- Essa é minha filha Alexandra, a mais velha... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Não fique assim senhor Malfoy... no meu país tivemos ótimos resultados com o tratamento que desenvolvi – se apressou em dizer – Tenho certeza que aqui não será diferente.

O jovem médico pegou uma das mãos do castanho que ficou vermelho imediatamente, foi exatamente assim que Lucius os encontrou, sua veia possessiva e ciumenta pulsou dentro dele.

- Interrompo...? – perguntou cortante.

O castanho soltou sua mão da mão do médico e deu um belo sorriso ao marido.

- Lucius ainda bem que chegou... – disse alegre – Esse é o doutor Maxwell, é ele quem vai cuidar de nossa filha.

- Senhor Malfoy é um prazer conhecê-lo – cumprimentou educadamente.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse se aproximando do marido e lhe dando um beijo arrebatador, deixando o licantropo vermelho como um tomate.

- Bem eu vou procurar o doutor Freeman para me atualizar do caso de sua filha e depois volto aqui para lhe dar um parecer – disse saindo apressado do quarto.

Remus viu o medimago sair e olhou para seu marido reprovadoramente... _"Algumas coisas nuncam mudam..." _pensou exasperado.

**_Castelo de Hogwarts..._**

Severus estava tentando se concentrar e corrigir uns exames que tinha aplicado de surpresa nos alunos do sétimo ano... Seu marido estava sentando brincando com seu filho caçula, o animago ainda não tinha decidido se voltaria a trabalhar, Severus pensava que o melhor era que o moreno ficasse mais um tempo em casa com o pequeno Leo, que já estava se revelando tão genioso quanto ele próprio. Sirius não precisaria trabalhar nunca mais na vida se não quisesse, pois Snape era dono de uma fortuna considerável e o último dos Black além de ter todos seus bens devolvidos, ainda tinha recebido uma indenização por parte do Ministério por ter sido condenado injustamente.

Mas Sirius tinha doado boa parte de sua fortuna para a caridade, apadrinhado um orfanato de pequenos bruxos que perderam seus pais durante a guerra a outra parte de sua fortuna ele repartiu com seus filhos e seu afilhado, o moreno dizia que ainda tinha muito dinheiro para gastar e tinha razão. O professor via encantado como o marido cuidava do filho cantando uma canção de ninar para o pequeno enquanto o fazia dormir seu sono da tarde.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um furioso James Snape que abriu a porta com um chute, assustando os homens e fazendo o bebê chorar.

- James! – Severus chamou a atenção do filho, mas ao ver os olhos castanhos soltando faíscas de raiva achou melhor se acalmar – O que foi dessa vez?

- Aquele... aquele... – sua fúria era tanta que mal consegui articular uma palavra coerente – Aquele ser desprezível.

- O pai de seu filho – Sirius disse ninando o filho que ainda soluçava por causa do susto

- Sim esse ser... – bufou com raiva – Ele entrou com uma ação no Ministério contra mim! Alegando que no meu estado não posso trabalhar, mas isso não vai ficar assim ele me paga!

O professor de poções massageou a ponta de seu nariz, seu filho e o jovem Longbottom ainda não tinha acertado os ponteiros, James não queria perdoar o castanho, mas também estava sempre vigiando os passos dele, fazendo de tudo para provocá-lo, porém o medimago tinha muita paciência com o moreno, pelo menos até agora.

- Filho ele tem razão – disse calmamente.

- Pai! De que lado você está? – perguntou indignado.

- Do seu é claro... Mas isso não quer dizer que vou concordar com suas loucuras – suspirou –Você tem abusado muito meu filho.

- Claro que não – cruzou os braços numa atitude infantil – Eu só faço meu trabalho.

- É mesmo...? Então deixe-me ver, você já começou seu pré-natal? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Acaso você sabe que alguns lugares no Ministério são nocivos para uma pessoa grávida?

James abaixou o olhar envergonhado, ele nunca achava tempo para ir à consulta com madame Pomfrey não por descuido nem nada assim, era por vergonha mesmo, pois tinha perguntado a Sirius como eram os exames, a explicação de seu padrasto o deixou vermelho como um tomate.

- E-Eu... ah pai isso não tem nada a ver!

- Não, você sabe o que um dementador faz a um feto? – perguntou serio – Ele praticamente seca o feto dentro do ventre, a criança vai secando até não restar nada a não ser um monte de carne sem vida.

- Severus! – Sirius disse vendo o jovem empalidecer.

O animago colocou seu filho no bercinho, e correu para perto do enteado o abraçando carinhosamente.

- Ele tem que escutar Sirius, pois é assim que ele está agindo, como se quisesse perder o bebê – continuou friamente causando um estremecimento no mais jovem.

O moreno sentiu o impacto dessas palavras e logo uma tontura tomou conta dele o fazendo cambalear. Seu pai correu para ampará-lo. Com cuidado o professor conduziu o filho mais velho até o sofá da sala. O jovem estava tremendo e muito pálido tinha seus olhos arregalados muito assustado. Um toque na porta distraiu a atenção dos homens na sala.

Sirius se apressou em atender a porta e, qual não foi a surpresa, lá estava Neville Longbottom com uma expressão séria no rosto, o homem decidido que estava parado diante de si em nada lembrava o aluno tímido que era incapaz de realizar uma poção adequadamente.

- Oi Sirius – o castanho saudou – James está?

- Oi Neville... não acho que seja uma boa hora – hesitou um momento – Ele está meio nervoso...

- É por isso mesmo que vim. A gente não pode continuar assim. Posso entrar?

O moreno assentiu, depois de tudo esses dois se amavam e, as coisas entre eles tinha que se consertar.

Quando James viu que Neville estava na sala, seus olhos castanhos se encheram de fúria o moreno se levantou de uma vez apontando a varinha para o pai de seu filho (**_NA:_ **isso já ta virando mania...), Severus rodou os olhos e num gesto rápido desarmou seu filho.

- PAI!

- Chega James, vocês dois tem que conversar como gente civilizada – disse guardando a varinha do filho no bolso da túnica que usava – Vem Sirius vamos deixar esses dois conversarem... E nada de gritos que Leo acabou de dormir.

E sem deixar seu marido se manifestar, Severus o arrastou para outra sala juntamente com seu filho adormecido. Depois da saída dos magos mais velhos um tenso silêncio se instalou no lugar. James evitava olhar para seu ex-namorado se sentindo traído pela ação que o médico movera contra ele junto ao Ministério.

Foi Neville quem primeiro rompeu o silencio.

- James eu...

- Por que Neville? Já não basta você ter me usado e depois ter me engravidado, agora quer tirar aquilo que mais gosto de fazer? – perguntou num tom muito magoado.

- Não é isso James. É para seu próprio bem – disse se aproximando devagar – Você está grávido e essa sua profissão não combina com seu estado atual.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO! – gritou fazendo com sua magia se descontrolasse – É minha vida! MINHA!

- Errado James é a vida do **_nosso _**filho – segurou o rapaz pelos ombros – E eu já cansei desses seus joguinhos infantis... Você não vai sair em missões de campo enquanto estiver grávido e ponto final!

James ficou mais furioso, se é que isso era possível, a tensão dos últimos dias mais seus hormônios descontrolados tomaram conta dele, então o moreno partiu para cima de Neville tentando golpeá-lo esquecendo momentaneamente de que já não estava em forma, ao tentar acertar um soco no ex namorado o moreno se desequilibrou e se não fossem os rápidos reflexos do médico teria caído no chão.

- Me solta idiota! – começou agora a lutar para se livrar dos braços d outro – Me solta agora senão...

- Senão o que...? – perguntou sarcástico – Você não consegue nem me atingir, como supõe que vá dar contar de alguma missão mais arriscada?

James por mais que tentasse não conseguia se livrar das mãos do castanho que como aço se fechavam em torno de seus braços. Com um olhar indignado ficou quieto.

- Assim é melhor – disse afrouxando um pouco o agarre que tinha no outro – James isso vai ser só até o bebê nascer... E como eu sei que você não fez o pré-natal, já marquei consulta com madame Pomfrey amanhã cedo e claro que vou estar presente.

- Ah não isso é que não! – negava coma cabeça – Vou sozinho e pronto!

Neville teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para não rir da cara de criança pirracenta que seu amor estava fazendo, optou por estreitá-lo suavemente em seus braços. Encheu-se de alegria ao ver que não era rejeitado.

- Qual é o problema...? Por acaso você não está com medo, está? – caçoou. Suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, pois o moreno se incorporou imediatamente parecendo muito ofendido.

- EU? Medo de que? – perguntou desafiante – Pois saiba você que não fui por falta de tempo, mas está tudo bem com meu filho – disse se afastando do castanho.

- Claro James... como você diga... Mesmo assim amanhã eu vou com você.

O moreno suspirou, tinha perdido mais essa batalha, mas de fato, não se importava mais, depois do que seu pai lhe disse o moreno sabia que não teria coragem de por os pés no Ministério até seu filho nascer. Quanto a Neville, seu coração ardia de desejos pelo jovem Auror, mas o orgulho do grávido ainda tinha muita voz ativa dentro dele... só faltava um empurrãozinho.

Do lado de fora da sala, certo animago de olhos azuis faltava pouco atravessar a porta com o ouvido, Sirius nem parecia ter a idade que tinha, suas atitudes eram piores do que de alguns alunos do colégio._"Se ao menos eu tivesse uma daquelas orelhas que os gêmeos inventaram."._

- Pode se saber o que você está fazendo? – seu marido apareceu de repente atrás dele.

O moreno nem se mexeu do lugar, fazendo um gesto para que Severus falasse mais baixo.

- Quieto Sev! Assim não dá pra ouvir – reclamou ofendido.

O mestre das poções sentiu vontade de arrastar seu marido dali, mas sabia que era impossível movê-lo do lugar.

- Sirius Black saía daí agora mesmo! – disse aborrecido.

- Ah Severus... eu só estou aqui pra garantir que tudo esteja bem – o moreno fez sua melhor cara de anjinho.

- Sei... – o professor bufou indignado. Seu marido nunca mudaria sabendo que nenhum argumento racional tiraria seu marido daquele lugar, fez a coisa mais simples, tirou Sirius arrastado de lá.

Dentro da sala as coisas caminhavam vagarosamente, Neville sabia que o seguinte passo teria que ser com cautela, não arriscaria perder o moreno que tanto amava novamente.

- James, quer jantar comigo hoje a noite? E não aceito um não como resposta...

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha ao estilo Severus Snape.

- Então não é um convite – disse irônico.

- É um convite, só que com uma resposta aceitável – apertou o abraço em torno do mago grávido.

James suspirou... daria um passo decisivo, lutaria novamente por sua felicidade.

- Tudo bem Nev, eu vou a esse jantar, te darei só mais uma chance e é bom não desperdiçar. – inclinou a cabeça no ombro do castanho.

Longbottom estava no céu, sem se conter atraiu o grande amor de sua vida para um beijo, uniu seus lábios aos doces lábios de James num beijo terno, mas que procurava demonstrar todo o amor que sentia. O outro correspondeu ao beijo de maneira apaixonada, seu corpo logo se acendeu com sempre acontecia quando Neville o tocava.

Foi Neville quem rompeu o contato do beijo, para olhar aquele rosto que tanto amava.

- Quem sabe a gente não pula o jantar e vai direto pra sobremesa...? – perguntou se esfregando no mago grávido.

- Parece que tem gente apressadinha hoje?

- Já faz quatro meses James – grunhiu apertando o moreno mais forte – Quero você, acho que não vou conseguir esperar até o jantar.

James Prince estava na mesma situação que seu namorado, com seus hormônios descontrolados por causa da gravidez ele também suspeitava que não agüentaria esperar até o jantar.

- Que tal se a gente fosse até seu apartamento e pedisse a comida – murmurou sensualmente.

O desejo se acendeu nos olhos do médico e pegando seu amante pelo braço viajou pela lareira até seu apartamento em Londres mágica.

Uma morena de olhos negros riu bobamente atrás da porta, finalmente seu irmão tinha acertado os ponteiros com Neville... Eileen estava tão distraída que não escutou passos atrás de si.

- Pensei que só haviam duas crianças nessa casa – seu pai disse abruptamente.

- Pai! – a morena deu um pulo de susto – Quer me matar de susto! E que historia é essa de crianças?

- Bem... deixa eu ver temos um bebê de quatro meses... e um de quase quarenta... mas agora vejo que tenho uma de vinte e seis – disse olhando significativamente para sua filha .

A morena engoliu em seco, detestava ser pega em flagrante.

- Ah papi... sabe... eu só tava vendo se podia ajudar – fez sua melhor cara de anjinho, uma que sabia fazia seu pai derreter.

O professor pôs os olhos em branco _"Definitivamente estou cercado de crianças..."._

- Mas mudando de assunto, preciso de um favor seu... – vendo sua filha assentir continuou – Leve essas poções até Saint Mungus, o novo medimago que Lucius contratou para cuidar de sua filha me deu uma lista do que precisava, mas como eu não estou com tempo para ir até lá você podia me fazer esse favor.

- Claro papi! E vou aproveitar e ver como Remus está... – disse dando um beijinho em seu pai e correu para se arrumar.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse – o moreno ouviu uma voz irritada atrás de si.

Severus se voltou para encarar seu marido e captou um olhar irritado no outro.

- Do que você está falando amor – disse com ternura tentando se aproximar do seu emburrado marido.

- Você sabe muito bem... o que disse agora a pouco.

- Ah amor desculpa... Mas às vezes você parece uma criança, uma criança muito safadinha – sussurrou no ouvido do animago.

Só que dessa vez não funcionou.

- Eu não falei disso – disse fuzilando o marido com olhar – Eu falei da parte que você falou que tenho quase quarenta – disse empurrando o marido e saindo do corredor com andar muito indignado.

Severus se controlou para não rir na frente do seu cachorro pulguento... _"Ainda falta um pouco pra ele crescer."._

Pensou divertido antes de sair atrás do seu adorado moreno.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Feliz ano novo!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu não disse que a gente iria se ver antes do ano que vem... Espero que tenham gostado. E deixo nas mãos de vocês, querem uma continuação com foco no casal Draco e Harry. Espero seus comentarios.

Besitos.


	17. Chapter 17

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**_Capitulo dezesete..._**

Lucius observava seu consorte dormir, depois de amamentar sua filha Alexandra, já que a pequena Verônika era alimentada na incubadora, sua pequena ainda não tinha recebido sua magia e quanto mais o tempo passava mais desesperado Lucius ficava, só que o sonserino mantinha sua máscara diante de Remus, ele tinha que ser o pilar pelos dois, seu amado lobinho estava a ponto de desmoronar.

O doutor Maxwell tinha receitado uma poção para Remus dormir sem sonhar, pois sem ela o castanho acordava gritando preso num terrível pesadelo... Hoje particularmente ele estava muito abatido, suas filhas completavam vinte dias de nascidas e Remus só podia ver sua pequena Verônika através do vidro do berçário. O fato de não poder tocar nem amamentar seu filhote fazia com que o lobo dentro dele se desesperasse.

Lucius acariciou com a ponta dos dedos a face de seu lobisomem, nem mesmo diante do Lord das Trevas sentiu tanto medo... de fato durante a guerra ele lutava ao lado da Ordem de Fênix para que seu filho pudesse ter a chance de viver em um mundo sem a ameaça de ser torturado ou morto... Agora, olhando para seu amor adormecido naquele leito de hospital ele sabia que tinha valido a pena.

- Oi senhor Malfoy, atrapalho? – Eileen perguntou entrando devagar no quarto – Vim ver como Remus está, Sirius está muito preocupado.

- Claro que não atrapalha Eileen... foi até bom você chegar, se importa de fazer companhia para Remus? Eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos no escritório.

- Eu adoraria senhor Malfoy, pode ir despreocupado – sorriu gentilmente – Qualquer coisa eu aviso.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça para depois depositar um beijo nos lábios do amado, saindo do quarto.

***************************************************

O doutor Bruce Maxwell era um homem bem sucedido, ainda jovem decidiu que se tornaria medimago depois de concluir seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Salém, a guerra passou bem longe dos Estados Unidos, mas as notícias de mortes e torturas aterrorizavam os magos daquele país, os pais de Bruce tiveram vários parentes mortos pelas mãos dos seguidores daquele louco que se intitulava Lord Voldemort.

Foi então que o ruivo decidiu seguir a carreira de medimago, mais tarde se especializou em enfermidades mágicas neonatais se destacando nessa área, hoje além de um bom salário o jovem tinha o reconhecimento de toda a comunidade mágica, mas o ruivo era uma pessoa muito simples, tudo o que lhe interessava era diminuir o sofrimento de quem ele pudesse ajudar. Por isso ele se empenhava em curar a pequena filha de Remus Lupin e Lucius Malfoy... _queria_ ver o rosto daquele belo castanho se iluminar.

O doutor Maxwell sacudiu a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, o castanho era casado e apaixonado pelo marido e Lucius Malfoy era conhecido pelo grau de possessividade que tinha para com seu belo marido... "Não posso pensar nisso... Remus é só o pai de uma de uma paciente minha. Quando isso acabar volto imediatamente para Nova Iorque." pensava parado em frente a porta do quarto dos Malfoy, deu um longo suspiro e entrou após um toque na porta.

Ao entrar naquele quarto seu coração falhou uma batida, diante dele surgiu a mais bela figura que ela já viu... uma morena espetacular estava sentada ao lado da cama de Remus lendo calmamente o jornal, Bruce ficou tão enfeitiçado pela beleza a sua frente que não conseguiu falar. De onde estava, o medimago pode ver a pele deliciosamente pálida, um rosto marcante onde uma boca carnuda e convidativa se curvava num meio sorriso, talvez lendo algo engraçado, seus cabelos negros como a noite caiam graciosamente sobre seus ombros e se encaracolavam nas pontas dando a ela um ar sensual e infantil ao mesmo tempo.

Bruce pode ver como a morena cruzava as pernas longas e bem torneadas elegantemente e segurava o jornal com mãos delicadas _"Imagina só essas mãos em torno do meu..." _negou com a cabeça, foi ai que a bela morena notou sua presença levantando seus olhos. Agora sim Bruce Maxwell soube que estava definitivamente perdido, cravado nele estava um par de olhos negros que mostravam um pouco de divertimento ao vê-lo ali para e mudo...

- Oi – Eileen disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_"Que voz, como seria bom ouvir essa voz gemendo meu nome..."._

- OI! Você fala meu idioma? – perguntou irônica.

- Ah s-sim c-claro – "Merda isso lá é hora de gaguejar!".

Eileen estava achando muita graça vendo esse homem agir feito um adolescente.

- Sei e você ta fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou desconfiada.

O ruivo pigarreou e bufou indignado "Será que ela não viu o meu crachá escrito **medimago!?". **Bruce se recompôs rapidamente.

- Eu sou o doutor Bruce Maxwell estou cuidando da filha do senhor Remus.

- É mesmo...? – disse o olhando de alto a baixo – Você não parece médico.

Bruce sentiu o sangue ferver, a jovem era realmente linda, mas somente com a boca fechada, falando ela parecia uma serpente destilando veneno.

- E você quem é? – perguntou no tom mais frio que conseguiu.

Eileen riu de novo, ao que parecia o doutorzinho tinha ficado zangado, não soube por que, mas isso lhe agradava.

- Meu nome é Eileen Prince Snape e estou fazendo companhia para Remus. Te incomoda?

- Claro que não, minha paciente é a filha dele, portanto você pode ficar a vontade. Volto mais tarde para falar com Remus.

- Ah... e por acaso você não vai precisar das poções...? – perguntou zombeteiramente.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos para depois os arregalar, só agora associando o sobrenome da jovem ao de... _"Não pode ser!"._

- Você é parente do professor Snape?

-Ele é meu pai. Você o conhece?

- Claro! Qual o medimago que não conhece seu pai. As descobertas dele são únicas e ajudam a salvar vidas todos os dias – disse sinceramente.

A morena inchou de tanto orgulho do pai, claro que ela acompanhava a carreira do pai bem de perto, quando ele criou e melhorou a poção Mata-Cão vários licantropos lhe escreveram para agradecer e recentemente ele tinha formulado uma poção de reposição do sangue, mais eficaz que a versão anterior e muito mais barata, essa poção era, se administrada num determinado tempo, capaz de repor qualquer quantidade de sangue perdido tamponando momentaneamente a fonte da hemorragia até se conseguir um socorro adequado.

- Então... – ela começou meio sem graça, de repente aquele ruivo já não parecia tão pedante – Acho que isso é pra você.

Dizendo isso ela tirou uma caixa do bolso de sua túnica para aumentá-la em seguida.

- São as poções que você pediu – olhou para o mago adormecido e seu olhar se entristeceu – Espero que seja de alguma ajuda.

O médico notou o tom triste na voz da jovem bruxa e se aproximou da morena.

- Não se preocupe, antes do final dessa semana vou te dar uma boa notícia – colocou sua mão no ombro da garota.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo dos dois jovens e seus olhos se conectaram, o mundo pareceu parar a sua volta e como se tivessem vida própria seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, ambos estavam ansiosos pelo beijo que certamente viria...

- Eileen...? – a voz sonolenta de Remus os fez se afastarem num pulo. – Doutor Maxwell que bom que está aqui... tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Remus... só passei aqui para ver como você estava e encontrei com a senhorita Snape – disse sem graça – Bom agora tenho que sair mais tarde eu passo aqui...

Sem dizer mais nada o ruivo deu meia volta e saiu apressadamente para espanto de Remus e diversão de Eileen.

- Então mocinha que cara é essa? – o castanho perguntou rindo.

- A minha Remus... Mas eu vim aqui pra te fazer companhia, seu marido disse que tinha uns assuntos pra resolver – disse mudando de assunto.

- Sei... – Remus falou desconfiado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Ele não era bobo, tinha percebido o olhar do jovem médico para ele e temia que isso atrapalhasse o tratamento de sua filha _"Sem contar que se Lucius desconfiar... é melhor nem pensar nisso."._

*********************************************************************

Já passava da meia noite quando um esgotado Neville desabou na cama, ao seu lado um suado James se acomodava tentando achar uma posição confortável, eles tinham feito amor loucamente há minutos atrás e terminando num orgasmo selvagem. Quando chegaram ao apartamento naquela tarde os jovens tinham pedido uma refeição leve para depois ficarem namorando a tarde toda.

Agora James, depois de ter feito amor novamente com Neville, se sentia cansado e seu corpo já estava mudando, mesmo assim a adaptação com a gravidez estava sendo muito lenta.

- Tudo bem amor? – Neville perguntou ao ver o moreno massagear o ventre com uma careta de dor.

- Acho que sim... é só esse pequeno que parece estar sem sono.

O castanho beijou a barriga levemente volumosa do outro com carinho e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar num tom de voz bem baixinho fazendo uma massagem suava no ventre do amante. Aos poucos o bebê foi se acalmando e o desconforto de James foi passando.

- Eu te amo – disse quando Neville deitou novamente a seu lado.

- Eu também... amanhã vamos ver madame Pomfrey.

- Por que tem que ser amanhã? – James disse fazendo um biquinho.

- James! Você já está quase de cinco meses e ainda não fez nenhuma consulta. Qual é o problema?

O moreno ficou vermelho e escondeu o rosto no peito do namorado.

- É que eu nunca fiz isso antes – disse completamente sem graça.

- Eu sei meu amor, por isso eu vou com você... vou ficar do seu lado – disse beijando a ponta do nariz do amante.

- Isso por que não é você que vai ter que ficar com as pernas abertas, enquanto madame fica te cutucando com os dedos – disse aborrecido virando de costas para o namorado.

Neville suspirou, James era muito tímido, quando eles começaram a ter relações o moreno insistia em manter a luz apagada só depois de muita insistência e muito carinho Neville conseguiu que James ficasse nu diante dele. Ele já esperava por algo assim.

- James isso é uma coisa pela qual você vai ter que passar, mas depois verá que não vai ser tão constrangedor assim – disse o abraçando voltando a acariciar o ventre do moreno. – Pensa no nosso pequeno, é tudo pelo bem dele.

O moreno relaxou nos braços do amante sentindo as caricias em sua barriga, ele sabia que seu medo era infundado... mas fazer o que, ele era tímido.

- Certo eu vou... mas você vai comigo.

- Claro amor, sempre vou estar do seu lado – disse sorrindo dando um beijo na nuca do grávido. – Agora vamos dormir.

O castanho apagou a luz trazendo o amante mais para perto de si. James se aninhou nos braços de Neville e imediatamente pegou no sono.

A consulta com madame Pomfrey não foi tão terrível como James achava, é claro que a presença de Neville contribuiu e muito para tranqüilizar o moreno, James se emocionou ao ver a imagem borrada de sua filha no ultra-som mágico, Neville teve que segurar o mago grávido para que este não caísse da maca de tanta emoção. Depois da consulta foram a Londres, pois o moreno sentiu desejo de comer um enorme sorvete de baunilha com... beterraba? O castanho olhava seu namorado comer o sorvete como se fosse à coisa mais deliciosa do mundo e se esforçava para sorrir quando ele gentilmente lhe oferecia um pedaço. Assim passaram o dia, entre beijos e mimos os jovens aprofundavam mais ainda sua relação.

**********************************************************

**_Um mês depois..._**

Eileen observava atentamente o jovem Bruce trabalhar, seu rosto serio e compenetrado lendo os boletins médicos de sua jovem paciente lhe davam um ar sensual e atraente e aquela pinta no canto da boca o fazia parecer bem jovem... Os sentimentos da morena ficaram confusos. Há quase trinta dias a morena fazia "questão" de trazer as poções que seu pai preparava para a pequena Verônika. Bruce era teimoso e incansável, quase não dormia enquanto cuidava da pequena... mas a saúde da pequena Malfoy não dava sinais de melhora.

Mas hoje seu ruivo, sim SEU, pois a jovem estava irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo jovem médico. Eileen não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, nem mesmo quando seu pai anunciou estar apaixonado por Sirius, mas agora vendo essa ruiva tentação sentada diante dela...

- Teve algum progresso? – perguntou ao ouvido do ruivo causando-lhe um arrepio. A morena é claro ficou satisfeita com essa reação.

- Na verdade sim – sacudiu um pouco a cabeça... A proximidade da jovem mexia com ele.

- Mesmo!? – disse espantada para depois sorrir de uma forma encantadora – Mas isso é maravilhoso Bruce!

- É sim, amanhã mesmo vou por em pratica o que descobri... E desta vez vai funcionar – disse de uma forma tão decidida, que Eileen teve certeza que sim.

- Então, já que amanhã você vai conseguir curar a filha de Remus e Lucius, que tal a gente sair pra comemorar? – perguntou piscando um olho para o ruivo.

- E aonde exatamente você quer ir para comemorar?

- Num barzinho na Londres Trouxa – disse casualmente.

- Ah tá... Na Londres Trouxa!? Seu pai saber que você vai a esses lugares?

- Claro que não! Se ele soubesse acha que eu estaria aqui falando com você – disse achando graça da cara que o médico fazia. – Anda vai, aceita, vai ser bom pra você relaxar.

O jovem se perdeu naquela imensidão negra que era o olhar da morena, por uma estranha razão não conseguia dizer não para a jovem que ao longo desse mês foi tomando conta de seu coração.

- Tudo bem, mas se o professor descobrir, você é quem vai ter que se explicar.

Eileen rodou os olhos e bufou exasperada, Bruce tinha tanta admiração por seu pai que evitava fazer qualquer coisa para chateá-lo. E quanto a Severus, ele se mantinha calado por livre e espontânea pressão de Sirius que já tinha percebido um toque de amor no ar. "Ainda bem que Sirius me ajuda..." pensou a jovem bruxa aliviada, pois tanto seu pai como seu irmão grávido e até Harry cuidavam dela como falcões, o que dava pouco espaço para namorados, se não fosse por Sirius, provavelmente Bruce já tinha sido azarado. É que o humor de James estava cada dia mais oscilante.

********************************************************************

- A gente pode conversar?

Harry encarou seu padrinho adotivo e suspirou derrotado, Remus era muito sensível ao que ocorria com suas crias e ao que parece, mesmo estando preocupado com sua filha, ainda tinha tempo para cuidar do jovem moreno.

- Claro Remus... – respondeu resignado – Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- O que você tem?

- Não sei do que você está falando – disse evasivo.

- Harry... Você pode enganar as outras pessoas, até mesmo a Sirius, mas a mim não... anda, desabafa, vai te fazer bem.

O jovem que estava segurando a pequena Alexandra, suspirou novamente e com cuidado depositou a bebê no berço ao lado da cama de Remus, caminhou até a janela e olhou o belo dia que estava fazendo lá fora. Remus esperou paciente, percebendo a luta interna de seu filhote mais velho. Harry era tão parecido com seu pai, sempre tentava ocultar seus sentimentos para não prejudicar outras pessoas.

- Você se lembra da batalha final... quando Voldemort morreu – começou olhando novamente para o castanho, este assentiu. – Antes quando todos vocês estavam ocupados lutando, eu e Voldemort nos encontramos na Floresta Proibida.

Remus arregalou os olhos de surpresa, nunca soubera disso, na verdade quando Harry apareceu estava tão debilitado que parecia quase morto.

- Eu já estava esgotado, temia não conseguir lutar e ver Fred morrer não ajudou em nada, foi quando eu vi Voldemort indo até a floresta, eu fui atrás dele sem duvidar. – sua voz não passava de um murmúrio. Uma sombra passou pelo seu rosto ao se lembrar do que houve naquele dia.

**_Início do flash back..._**

Harry foi pego de surpresa, ou melhor, a traição, cercado por vários comensais o moreno não tinha como escapar, maldição atrás de maldição atingia seu corpo. Sua mente já estava confusa, todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam o moreno achou que era seu fim quando o próprio Lord Voldemort apareceu diante dele.

- Potter até que enfim decidiremos essa guerra – sua voz sibilante causou mais asco no moreno – Mas como sou muito bom, te darei mais uma chance, una-se a mim e juntos governaremos o mundo mágico.

- Nunca! Antes morto maldito – disse entre dentes.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort brilharam de fúria, mas para surpresa de todos os que estavam ali o bruxo das trevas deu uma gargalhada, isso fez com que os pêlos do corpo do jovem Potter se arrepiassem.

- Isso pode ser arranjado, mas antes eu quero te mostrar um novo feitiço que inventei – disse apontando a varinha diretamente para o moreno – Crucius Maximus!

O que passou a seguir, Harry jamais esqueceria em toda a sua vida, seu corpo parecia estar se desfazendo, a dor era terrível que ele não conseguia compará-la a nada, seus órgãos internos pareciam estar sendo recolocados em partes diferentes de seu corpo, mas o mais estranho era que sua mente ficou consciente de tudo o que acontecia . Sem poder controlar o moreno gritava de dor até sua voz sumir pelo esforço.

- Se você fosse sobreviver, o que não vai acontecer, iria saber que esse feitiço é muito mais cruel do que um simples Crucio – disse com os olhos desvairados pela loucura – Esse feitiço destrói aquilo que você mais quer, mesmo que você não saiba o que é...

Antes de Voldemort seguir falando uma explosão de feitiços próxima dali distraiu sua atenção.

- Vejo que meus comensais estão fazendo um belo trabalho então... Avada Kedrava!

**_Final do flash back..._**

- Depois disso você sabe o que aconteceu – disse lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem e desviando o olhar de Remus.

O castanho estava devastado nunca pensou que seu amado filhote adotivo tivesse passado por isso, mas parecia que ainda tinha mais.

- Me conte tudo Harry... – abriu os braços em direção ao moreno – Vem aqui e me conta tudo.

O moreno se aninhou nos braços de Remus e sentiu seu coração se aquecer, Remus lhe dava essa sensação de lar, de família, tinha seus irmãos na verdade, mas ele carecia desse carinho de "pai" que Remus tinha de sobra.

- Só muito tempo depois foi que descobri do que aquele maldito falava. Eu fiquei impossibilitado de gerar um filho, foi isso que eu perdi, a possibilidade de ter uma família – disse soluçando.

- Mas Harry, você ainda pode ser pai, Draco pode carregar uma criança – o castanho sentiu o corpo do mais novo ficar tenso.

- Draco não quer engravidar Remus... ele disse que não está preparado, mas eu sei que ele não quer ter seu corpo deformado pela gravidez

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Vou falar com ele.

- Não! – disse assustado – Eu não quero pressioná-lo, além do mais jamais iria querer ter um filho assim, com Draco fazendo por obrigação.

Remus sentiu profundamente a dor do moreno, ele sabia que Harry sendo como era jamais poderia impor uma coisa dessas para Draco, mas a vontade de ter filhos era muito grande no moreno, isso poderia causar muito dano a essa relação que teve um início tão bonito.

- Harry... vocês tem que conversar sobre isso – disse acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do moreno – Mais do que isso, dessa conversa depende o futuro de vocês.

- Eu sei Remus, eu sei, mas agora não, primeiro quero saber como estão às coisas com a pequena Verônika. – disse tentando mudar de assunto.

O mago mais velho percebeu a manobra e decidiu mudar de assunto para não causar mais dor no seu filhote adotivo. Durante duas horas eles ficaram conversando sobre o progresso de sua filha e como Severus estava contribuindo para a melhora da pequena loirinha.

- Bruce me disse que amanhã vamos realizar mais um procedimento... – seus olhos dourados brilharam de emoção – Ele me disse que vai fazer algo totalmente novo.

- Que bom Remus... vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Os olhos de Remus voltaram a brilhar de emoção, finalmente uma boa notícia...

*********************************************************

**_*Castelo de Hogwarts...*_**

Os alunos do primeiro ano (corvinais e lufanos) estavam temerosos, hoje teriam aula dupla de poções com o professor mais temido do colégio, ter aula com Severus Snape era o que os alunos do primeiro ano mais temiam, a fama do mestre das poções saia dos limites da escola e quando os calouros chegavam ao colégio já estavam aterrorizados...

A campanhinha mágica foi ouvida na sala e um tenso silêncio formou-se no ambiente, todos tinham seus olhos fixos na porta, ouvindo os passos do professor se aproximar tornando-se cada vez mais próximos, cada passo era como uma martelada no coração dos pequenos magos e bruxas, seus rostinhos pálidos mostravam todo o medo que sentiam, quando a porta se abriu todos prenderam a respiração.

O professor Snape entrou altivo e imponente, totalmente vestido de negro, com um olhar capaz de fazer o inferno congelar e com um bebê nos braços... um bebê?

O cérebro de mais de um aluno entrou em choque, algo estava errado na cena, vamos ver de novo. Severus Snape vestido de negro... confere.

Uma expressão de desdém no rosto... confere.

Um olhar frio capaz de congelar o próprio inferno... confere.

Um belo bebezinho de quase oito meses, que no momento estava achando a gola da túnica do mago moreno a coisa mais interessante do mundo!? Definitivamente algo estava errado.

**_Três horas atrás..._**

- Mas Sirius! Eu tenho que dar aula hoje... – um exasperado professor tentava em vão fazer entrar a razão na cabeça do marido.

- Severus você sabe muito bem que eu prometi ao Remus lhe fazer companhia hoje e não vai dar para levar o Leo – dizia enquanto experimentava outra túnica se olhando no grande espelho que tinham no quarto de casal. Enquanto o pequeno Leo estava no cercadinho distraído com uma serpente de pelúcia que tinha ganhado de sua irmã.

Severus controlou a vontade de dizer um palavrão, como ele iria dar aula de poções tendo que cuidar do filho que já tinha começado a engatinhar e conseqüentemente a mexer em tudo.

- Sirius... – disse reunindo toda paciência que lhe restava. – Eu não posso levar nosso filho de **_oito_** meses para uma aula de poções, é muito perigoso.

- Então peça a Dumbledore que o substitua – disse dando de ombros – Eu não posso deixar Moony sozinho numa hora dessas – agora penteava seus cabelos com um ar compenetrado.

- Black! Qual a parte do **_"perigoso"_** você não entendeu? – agora estava realmente zangado.

- Sev... só pra você não esquecer, ele também é seu filho e cuidar dele também é sua obrigação, se Albus não pode te substituir por um dia é simples, é só você não ir a aula hoje.

O professor de poções perdeu a voz diante de uma besteira tão grande como essa, nunca, mas nunca ele tinha deixado de dar uma aula nem precisou pedir um substituto, e não seria agora que isso iria acontecer.

- Eu não vou faltar a minha aula – resmungou irritado.

Sirius somente deu de ombros, agora que já estava pronto começou a arrumar tudo que seu filho iria precisa nesse dia, mamadeira, frutas, fraldas, seu brinquedo preferido (a serpente de pelúcia) e mais algumas coisinhas... Seu marido via estupefato como o animago arrumava tudo numa pequena bolsa.

- Ah... não esqueça amor, que Leo tem que dormir um pouco a tarde senão ele vai ficar insuportável de noite.

_"Insuportável vai ser meu dia hoje..."_ o professor pensava desesperado.

- Já arrumei tudo... então eu já vou te vejo a noite amor – deu um selinho na boca do marido e um beijo na bochecha do bebê – Até mais tarde campeão, papi vai morrer de saudade.

- Então leva ele com você – o mestre das poções pediu esperançoso.

O animago nem se dignou a responder saiu do quarto deixando pai e filho sozinhos. O pequeno parecia encantado em ficar com seu outro pai, já Severus estava desesperado pensando em como iria manter sua reputação de ser o terror de Hogwarts.

**_Tempo atual..._**

Agora ali estava ele, na verdade ele bem que tentou fazer com que Dumbledore ficasse com o pequeno enquanto dava aula, mas o velho diretor disse ter uma reunião no Ministério da Magia que era inadiável. McGonagall também tinha aula, madame Pomfrey estava num congresso médico e Hagrid, bom deixa pra lá.

Severus estava tão ocupado tendo piedade de si mesmo, que não percebeu como a sala estava silenciosa... um alfinete caindo seria como um estrondo tão grande era o silêncio que reinava no lugar. O mestre das poções ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar que absolutamente todos os alunos tinham o olhar fixo nele, ou melhor, neles, já que seu pequeno filho continuava babando em seu pescoço. Colocando sua melhor expressão de frieza no rosto analisou seus alunos.

Severus andou calmamente até sua mesa, tirou do bolso o cercadinho que tinha encolhido e com um passe de sua varinha o restaurou ao seu tamanho normal... lutou para separar a boca de seu filho que **_ainda_** estava babando na gola de sua túnica e colocou seu caçulinha no cercadinho, junto com vários brinquedos e sua amada serpente de pelúcia. O pequeno fez um enorme bico ameaçando começar a chorar, mas seu pai encantou alguns brinquedos que começaram a se mover sozinhos, coisa que distraiu o moreninho.

Seu filho era uma criança tranqüila, passava quase todo o tempo brincando no cercadinho e quase não chorava, mas como ele era filho de Sirius, sua veia exibicionista era evidente, então quando o pequeno viu que todos o estavam olhando deu o seu melhor sorriso desdentado... fazendo com que duas covinhas aparecessem em suas bochechas... mais de um suspiro foi ouvido na sala "Manipulador... mas também sendo filho de Sirius" Severus pensava olhando o efeito que seu filho causava na sala. Foi nesse momento que uma idéia cruzou a mente do professor de poções...

Meia hora mais tarde Severus sorria satisfeito, Leo estava rodeados de malucas, quer dizer alunas que se dispuseram a cuidar dele durante a aula e mais, quando tivesse que dar suas outras aulas do dia já tinha pelo menos... cinco babás a seu dispor. Claro que ele teve que acrescentar vários pontos a Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, mas sempre podia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para Albus.

Quando Sirius voltou para casa à noite, esperava encontrar um verdadeiro caos, ao invés disso, encontrou seu filhinho deitado no berço, de banho tomado e a barriguinha cheia, seu marido estava tranquilamente sentado em sua poltrona preferida lendo um livro.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou sentando-se no colo do marido. Severus imediatamente rodeou a cintura do mago de olhos azuis com os braços.

- Sim... por que?

- Por nada... só achei que... bem, achei que o Leo fosse dar trabalho.

- Como você pode ver eu controlei tudo muito bem – sorriu – Passamos um dia maravilhoso juntos.

- Você sempre me surpreende Severus... já disse que te amo?

- Hoje ainda não... mas o dia ainda não acabou – puxou seu marido para um beijo passional.

- Te amo – sussurrou o animago no ouvido de Severus quando terminou o beijo – Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

Como sempre acontecia, o professor de poções carregou seu marido para o quarto onde mais uma vez se entregaram a paixão que os consumia.

*********************************************************

**_Saint Mungus..._**

Um ruivo andava apressado pelos corredores de Saint Mungus, seu rosto pálido e as olheiras formadas em torno de seus olhos demonstravam o quanto ele estava cansado. O doutor Maxweel se recriminava mentalmente por sua falta de atenção. Depois de um mês de estudos e tratamento só agora ele percebeu que a cura para a pequena Verônika estava "bem debaixo do seu nariz".

Ao chegar à frente do quarto que a família Malfoy ocupava, bateu na porta duas vezes e entrou, toda a família estava reunida nesse dia, menos a pequena Verônika que ainda estava no berçário, o jovem ruivo respirou fundo para poder dar a noticia.

- Boa tarde para todos – disse como sua voz grave. Lucius Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o brilho eufórico nos olhos do jovem mago.

- Doutor Maxweel que bom te ver... O senhor veio por algum motivo especial? – Remus perguntou como uma ponta de esperança na voz.

- Mas é claro Remus! Eu descobri um modo de curar sua filha – Remus ofegou e Lucius se apressou em abraçar seu esposo – É uma variação do tratamento que desenvolvi nos Estados Unidos, pois devido a sua doença Remus a poção que você tomou durante a gravidez mascarou os resultados dos exames que temos feito na sua filha. Hoje descobrir uma forma de reverter isso e amanhã colocaremos em pratica.

- E isso é seguro doutor? – o senso prático de Lucius não demorou em aparecer – Quer dizer, seu tratamento é relativamente novo e agora você cria uma variação desse mesmo tratamento... – disse estreitando os olhos.

Draco que estava ali acompanhando a conversa resolveu intervir, já que Remus ficou tão emocionado que não consegui articular nem uma palavra.

- Pai, Bruce já demonstrou que é competente, além do mais o que temos a perder, minha irmãzinha não pode ficar aqui para sempre e acho que Remus também não – disse olhando fixamente para seu pai.

O loiro mais velho se deu conta do que seu filho falava, ao ver como seu esposo tremia deitado na cama. Esses dias tinham sido um sofrimento para o castanho, já que ele não podia ficar ao lado de suas crias nesse primeiro mês, isso estava deixando o mago castanho deprimido, pois seu lobo interno lamentava a distância de seu filhote. Lucius pegou uma das mãos do castanho.

- Faça o que for necessário doutor, confio em você – disse com sinceridade.

O médico assentiu e saiu do quarto para fazer os preparativos para o dia de amanhã.

- Eu quero minha pequena comigo Lucius – disse Remus finalmente – Já não suporto mais... – lágrimas começaram a cair dos belos olhos castanhos.

- Não se preocupe amor, em breve teremos as duas aqui com a gente...

******************************************************

**_No dia seguinte..._**

Severus caminhava tranquilamente, hoje teria aula com os grifinórios do quarto ano, um sorriso malvado apareceu em sua boca... hoje daria um teste surpresa "E como eles certamente não estão preparados" seguramente alguns pontos seriam baixados hoje.

A sala de poções estava num completo silêncio, o professor de poções caminha devagar entre as mesas onde os alunos se esforçavam para fazer uma prova no mínimo aceitável. O moreno lamentou, mas nunca confessaria publicamente, o fato de não ter nenhum aluno esse ano como Hermione Granger. Certo que a castanha o irritava quando era sua aluna, com suas constantes perguntas... mas não havia ninguém que chegasse aos pés dela "A não ser minha querida amiga Lily..." pensou com nostalgia.

Já havia se passado vinte minutos nessa agonia, na verdade a prova era sobre um tema que eles já conheciam, Severus podia não gostar totalmente dos alunos daquela casa, mas ele era um professor acima de tudo e, antes de aplicar a prova ele já tinha ensinado quase até a exaustão à matéria. Uma batida forte na porta o tirou desses pensamentos, indignado o professor foi ver quem era o atrevido que o chamava.

- Sirius!

Parado na porta da sala de aula estava seu marido com seu filho caçula no colo, ele conhecia aquele olhar...

- Ah não, seja lá o que for agora não posso – disse rapidamente sem deixar o outro falar.

- Eu sei amor, mas é urgente, daqui a pouco Remus vai iniciar o tratamento da pequena Verônika e eu vou até lá para lhe dar apoio... – sorriu de modo encantador e sensual, coisa que fez o mestre das poções ficar excitado. – E não tem ninguém para ficar com Leo então você vai ter que cuidar dele mais uma vez.

- Mas Sirius eu estou no meio de uma prova – tentou argumentar sabendo que já tinha perdido a batalha.

- Melhor ainda, todos estão calados e como eles tem muito medo de você ninguém vai te dar trabalho, além do mais na última vez você se saiu tão bem, Leo está doido pra repetir a dose – colocou o filho nos braços do marido.

O bebê é claro adorava seu pai e riu mostrando todos seus oitos dentinhos quando esteve finalmente nos braços do mestre das poções.

- Mas...

- Amor não esquece que...

- Ele tem que dormir de tarde, já sei – suspirou resignado vendo o homem que amava com loucura sair.

Quando Severus voltou para dentro da sala, todos tinham parado de escrever para poder escutar melhor a conversa "Bando de fofoqueiros!", mas como ele estava numa sala cheia de grifinórios, ele não ficou muito chateado, afinal eles eram curiosos por natureza.

-Eh... professor? – disse uma pequena bruxa de cabelo castanho – Eu já terminei a prova posso cuidar dele se senhor quiser – acrescentou timidamente.

"Não posso esquecer da coragem também..."pensou dando um quase sorriso olhou para o filho que já estava sorrindo para a menina e suspirou.

-Certo, senhorita Lewis, pode cuidar dele e... vinte pontos para Grifinória – acrescentou para espanto total de toda a sala.

***************************************************

**_Saint Mungus..._**

Uma sala tinha sido especialmente preparada para o dia de hoje, a esterilizaram magicamente, as poções já estavam prontas (foram checadas duas vezes pelo jovem médico), na sala só ficariam ele, Lucius, Remus e a pequena Verônika. Remus foi colocado deitado em uma maca vestido com uma bata branca aberta na altura do peito, Lucius ficou sentado a seu lado vestido com roupas igualmente esterilizadas, ao loiro fora ministrado uma poção relaxante para que quando fosse indicado ele liberasse um pouco de sua magia. Remus estava muito debilitado, pois dele seria exigido um pouco mais de magia, e como a lua cheia foi há três dias atrás ele ainda estava cansado da transformação.

Do lado de fora estavam Harry, Draco, Sirius, os gêmeos Snape e Neville que estava preparado para ajudar se fosse necessário.

- Remus... – Bruce chamou suavemente – Eu sei que você está um pouco cansado, mas se não fizermos agora que o lobo está debilitado talvez não tenhamos uma outra chance.

- Eu sei – sorriu – Só de pensar que esse pesadelo vai acabar minhas forças retornam – disse com alegria apertando a mão de seu marido que lhe sorriu em forma de apoio.

- Então vamos começar.

Bruce foi até a incubadora mágica onde a bebê estava, a tirou com delicadeza e colocou a pequena sobre o peito de seu "mãe", Remus teve os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas ao segurar o copinho de sua filha, Lucius estava no mesmo estado, mas tentava disfarçar para dar força ao seu amor. Poucos minutos bastaram para que a pequena começasse a ter dificuldade para respirar, pois a falta de magia era fatal para qualquer mago. Lucius olhou para o ruivo alarmado, mas este continuou o que estava fazendo.

A descoberta da cura da pequena Malfoy se deu quase por acaso. Bruce estava revisando os relatórios que tinha sobre a menina, já estava cansado e frustrado de não achar o motivo, já que como uma squib ela já deveria estar fora da incubadora a muito tempo, seus olhos foram atraídos para uma anotação da equipe de enfermagem, que dizia que quando tinham que ministrar alguma poção na pequena loira as luzes piscavam... mostrando que uma criança com potencial mágico estava por perto, normal a não ser pelo fato de que a pequena estava isolada.

Como um raio a compreensão atingiu a mente do medimago. A pequena Verônika não era uma squib, mas sim, por alguma estranha razão sua magia estava bloqueada, agora só faltava descobrir por quê. Em questão de dias Bruce já sabia que tudo fora causado pela poção que Remus tomou durante a gravidez, uma versão diferente da poção Mata-Cão que teve um efeito colateral nas duas meninas, Verônika foi a mais atingida por ser a mais fraca das duas.

- Remus, agora quero que você use sua magia e concentre em Verônika – disse o medico ao se aproximar do casal.

O castanho concentrou toda sua magia e uma luz dourada começou a rodear os dois, Bruce pegou sua varinha e recitou um feitiço, logo uma débil luz branca saia do corpinho da menina para se entrelaçar com a luz dourada de Remus.

- Agora senhor Malfoy é a sua vez, concentre em mandar a sua magia para sua filha.

O sonserino fez como lhe era indicado e uma luz prateada muito forte saiu do seu corpo se entrelaçando com a sua filha e a de Remus, Bruce tornou a repetir o mesmo encantamento, a magia dos três se entrelaçou até formar uma cor que mesclava o dourado e o prateado ela ficou assim suspensa no ar por alguns segundos e depois entrou no corpo da menina num só golpe, com o impacto a pequena começou a chorar, mas não o choro debilitado e fraco que estavam acostumados, um choro alto e forte que mostrava a todos o quanto ela estava sentida. Lucius compreendeu no ato o que significava esse choro: sua filha estava curada.

A emoção mais a fraqueza depois de sua transformação e o gasto excessivo de magia foram demais para Remus, que desmaiou esgotado logo depois de ouvir sua filha chorando.

- Não se preocupe senhor Malfoy – o ruivo disse ao ver o olhar preocupado do sonserino – É só cansaço – garantiu.

Enquanto Remus era transportado para o quarto junto com suas **_duas_** filhas, Lucius saiu para contar as boas novas para seus amigos e seu filho. Foi com lágrimas nos olhos, algo que Draco jamais pensou ver em seu pai, que Lucius anunciou que finalmente sua pequena filha estava curada. Agora sim estavam finalmente completos.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Mil desculpas a todos que acompanham essa fic... prometi postar uma semana depois e só postei um MÊS depois, realmente não tenho perdão, mas as musas sairam de férias depois do ano novo e só voltaram há poucos dias, então ai está o penúltimo capitulo dessa fic que é meu adorado bebezinho. Isso mesmo o próximo será o final, ainda não resolvi se vou fazer uma continuação pequena falando de Harry/Draco, tudo vai depender de vocês...

Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Se ainda tem alguém lendo me mandem seus reviews.

Besitos a gente se vê em uma semana.


	18. Chapter 18

**O poder do amor**

**Autora:** Alluada Malfoy

**Beta: **Gika Black

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu já coloquei, mas por via das dúvidas... Os personagens de HP não me pertencem são da JK euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**Advertências: **Essa fic contém slash ( se você ainda não sabe homem/homem), contéudo sexual e mpreg( gravidez masculina). Se o assunto não te agrada procure outra coisa que ler, agora pra quem gosta sejam bem vindos.

* * *

**_Capitulo dezoito._**

**_Um ano depois..._**

O Colégio Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria era a maior instituição de ensino de magia da Europa, suas torres que abrigavam as quatro casas criadas pelos fundadores, eram imponentes e misteriosas, o Bosque Proibido guardava segredos que talvez, nunca seriam revelados e o lago lar dos Sereianos e de Calamar a lula gigante , havia muitos mistérios nesse lugar, seus professores, os melhores de todo o mundo orgulhavam-se de trabalhar ali e os alunos, quando recebiam suas carta pela primeira vez... era como um sonho realizado, enfim tudo era perfeito nesse lugar calmo agora que Voldemort tinha morrido, a rivalidade entre as casas era coisa do passado, havia algumas rusgas entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios, mas era coisa basicamente relacionada a romance, enfim, a paz e a harmonia reinavam no Castelo....

BUM!

- SIRIUS!

Um moreno de olhos azuis suspirou penosamente e o outro moreno de olhos verdes e cabelo desordenado se assustou depois de ouvir semelhante berro, ambos se encaminharam para o laboratório particular de Snape, Harry só por segurança, ia com sua varinha empunhada, estaria preparado para qualquer coisa, menos para a cena que se desenrolou a sua frente.

Severus Snape o professor mais temido de Hogwarts, o mestre das poções e de quebra um dos magos mais poderosos que se tinha notícia, estava parado no meio do laboratório segurando o pequeno Leo por um braço enquanto com outro tentava em vão fazer desaparecer todas aquelas... criaturas? Harry não tinha certeza do que se tratavam aquelas coisas que saiam do caldeirão do professor, Leo por sua vez ria e batia as mãozinhas contente.

Harry teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não rir da cena, seu ex-professor estava com os cabelos arrepiados como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica de alta voltagem, suas roupas estavam completamente destroçadas e seu rosto estava vermelho com manchas amarelas.

- Severus... você está bem...? – perguntou segurando a todo custo a vontade de rir.

- Eu pareço bem...? – cada vez que o professor falava de sua boca saia um pouco de fumaça azul – Esse pequeno monstrinho aqui quase destruiu meu laboratório!

- Sev não fala assim do nosso bebê – Sirius disse pegando o filho no colo.

- Sirius! Quantas vezes eu já disse para NÃO DEIXA NOSSO FILHO SE APROXIMAR DO MEU LABORATÓRIO! – disse chegando ao limite de sua irritação, enquanto falava ele andava pelo laboratório tentando se acalmar.

Assim que o marido virou de costas Sirius pode ver que toda a parte de trás da roupa de seu marido tinha desaparecido, deixando a mostra o belo traseiro do professor. O rosto do animago ficou vermelho de tanta vontade de rir, mas graças a Merlin conseguiu se segurar.

- Severus eu posso te garantir que não foi minha culpa, não sei como ele consegue quebras as barreiras e entrar aqui – disse olhando para o filho que se retorcia em seus braços – Só pode ser magia involuntária.

- Caldiao – gritava o pequeno mago excitado esticado os bracinhos para que Severus o pegasse.

Severus como sempre não conseguiu resistir a esse rostinho moreno e pegou o filho nos braços.

- Ah... professor, não era melhor o senhor ir trocar de roupa? – Harry disse ao perceber o estado no qual se encontrava a parte traseira de seu ex-professor

- Seu poder de dedução continua apurado como sempre Potter – disse o moreno irritado.

- Não comecem vocês dois... – Sirius disse antes que seu afilhado desse uma resposta mal educada. – Pode deixar que eu conserto isso amor – disse puxando sua varinha.

- NÃO!

- Mas... Sev

- Sirius pode acreditar é melhor que você não me ajude... esse tipo de poção tem que ser tirado com água. Então vou aproveitar e dar um banho nesse pequeno travesso.

- Caldião? – Leo disse novamente.

- Nada disso rapazinho, chega de caldeirão por hoje – sorriu malicioso – Agora é a hora que seu papai limpa a bagunça... não é amor? – perguntou ao animago que torceu o nariz com desgosto.

- Claro amor – disse entre dentes.

Severus colocou sua melhor pose de dignidade e saiu com seu filho nos braços sem nem olhar para Harry que tinha ficado parado junto à parede.

- Sirius não é melhor contar pra ele que a parte de trás da sua roupa sumiu? – Harry perguntou baixinho temendo que o professor escutasse.

- É melhor não Harry... – disso o animago sorrindo malicioso. – É melhor não, senão à noite ele não vai querer ir à festa.

*****************************************

**_Durante a noite..._**

Por mais que Sirius tentasse esconder, Severus sempre acabava descobrindo a sua festa surpresa e, hoje não foi diferente, Severus pensava enquanto olhava o Grande Salão enfeitado e seus amigos e família se divertindo. Não foi difícil perceber que o animago escondia alguma coisa, Sirius era muito agitado e muito apaixonado, talvez fosse o fato de ele ser um animago em forma canina, talvez fosse o vinculo do amor que os unia, mas o fato era que Severus sempre descobria a surpresa e para não entristecer seu grande amor, fazia o que muitas vezes salvou sua vida nos tempos em que era espião da Ordem... fingia.

De onde estava, o professor viu seu filho mais velho dançar com o marido, desde que os dois resolveram admitir que se amavam loucamente, não havia momento em que não os viam juntos e depois do nascimento do pequeno Vitor Snape Longbottom, esse amor ficou mais forte, tão forte que depois de dois meses do nascimento do menino eles se casaram numa cerimônia simples com a presença da família e dos amigos mais íntimos.

Os olhos negros também se fixaram em sua filha Eileen que conversava animadamente com o doutor Maxwell, Severus estreitou os olhos ao ver sua filha beijar o ruivo de uma forma apaixonada, mas enfim, o amor era algo estranho... Sua princesa partiria para os Estados Unidos dentro de duas semanas, ela seria assistente do medimago, pois este tinha recebido um convite de um dos hospitais americanos que tratavam de doenças neonatais, e lhe deram carta branca com recursos ilimitados para sua pesquisa, tudo isso devido ao sucesso do tratamento da pequena Verônika Malfoy.

- Gostando da festa Severus? – um sorridente Albus vestido com uma túnica vermelha com detalhes cor de laranja sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Muito Albus, esse ano Sirius se superou.

- Eu percebi meu rapaz... e antes que eu esqueça – disse tirando um pergaminho de dentro da túnica – Esse é o meu presente.

O professor de poções notou o olhar brilhante do velho diretor (mais brilhante do que o normal) antes de tomar o pergaminho e abri-lo lentamente. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados ao ler o que estava escrito ali.

- Albus... isso é... quer dizer, você tem certeza?

- Claro que sim meu rapaz, já passou da hora disso acontecer – disse de maneira carinhosa – E então o que me diz?

- Eu...

- Ah, ai está você – Sirius apareceu segurando o filho caçula nos braços – Tem um pequeno filhote aqui que não quer ir dormir.

- Papai – Leo esticava os bracinhos para que seu pai o carregasse, coisa que foi prontamente atendido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o moreno perguntou ao ver o rosto surpreso de seu marido e o rosto de felicidade de Dumbledore.

- Nada Sirius só estava dando meu presente para Severus, e então Severus gostou do presente?

O moreno olhou seu velho amigo e mentor, que durante anos foi praticamente sua única família e assentiu.

- Muito obrigado Albus eu nem sei o que dizer – disse emocionado.

- Não diga nada, você merece, agora se me dão licença vou beber um pouco daquele suco de abóbora que está com uma cara ótima. – o velho diretor saiu cantarolando uma velha canção deixando o casal sozinho na mesa.

- Você vai me contar o que ele te deu Sev?

O marido lhe estendeu o pergaminho que o diretor tinha lhe dado, onde Sirius pode ler:

_"Prezado professor Severus Snape._

_Após várias reuniões com os membros do Conselho Escolar e com o aval do diretor Albus Dumbledore, ná a junta administrativa deste mesmo conselho, lhe informamao que o senhor foi escolhido para ser o próximo diretor do Colégio Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiça. Esperamos sua presença no Ministério de Magia para a assinatura dos documentos necessários._

_Assinado: Eliot Bycee (diretor do departament de ensino do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra.)."_

Sirius piscou varias vezes e releu o pergaminho antes de olhar para seu marido, Severus estava mudo pela emoção, essa era uma coisa que ele nunca esperou, ele sabia que era capaz, tinha experiência e estudou bastante fazendo diversos cursos de pós-graduação, mas seu passado como ex-comensal e seguidor de Voldemort era um grande empecilho para sua carreira. Mas desde que soube que seria pai novamente e agora que finalmente tinha encontrado um novo amor, esse assunto deixou de ser prioridade em sua vida. Ele tinha encontrado a felicidade e isso era importante.

- Não tem ninguém que mereça esse posto mais do que você amor... – Sirius murmurou dando um beijo nos lábios de seu marido – Estou orgulhoso de você.

- Papai ta beijano papai ta beijano – Leo pulava feliz no colo do professor ao ver essa mostra de carinho entre seus pais.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e logo vários casais estavam na pista, dançando de rosto colado. Severus se levantou com seu filho nos braços e estendeu a mão para Sirius.

- Quer dançar comigo? – perguntou com aquela voz sensual que causava arrepios no animago.

A festa continuou até tarde da noite, enquanto os mais jovens divertiam os mais velhos foram descansar afinal as crianças tinham que dormir.

*****************************************

Severus caminhava tranquilamente ao redor do lago, estava agitado mesmo que externamente se mostrasse como sempre por dentro estava agitado, prova disso era o fato de que ele estava fumando, isso não acontecia muito só raramente quando a tensão se acumulava ele fumava sempre longe de Sirius é claro, já que o animago depois do nascimento do filho resolveu ter uma vida mais... saudável.

-Sabia que você estava aqui – Severus sentiu os braços de seu marido rodear sua cintura.

-Você devia estar dormindo, ontem foi um dia agitado – disse se voltando para abraçar o marido – Adorei a festa... obrigado.

-Você merecia, e eu não posso dormir se você não está ao meu lado, a cama fica fria – disse fazendo um adorável biquinho.

Uma idéia cruzou a mente de Severus e este sorriu malicioso.

-Sirius quero te mostrar uma coisa – dizendo isso o professor começou a arrastar o marido para dentro do Bosque Proibido.

Mago de olhos azuis deixou o marido lhe guiar para dentro da Floresta Proibida, não conseguiu evitar que um tremor percorresse seu corpo, pois afinal, ele viveu péssimos momentos naquele lugar, mas confiava em Severus cegamente e iria com ele até o fim do mundo. Andaram por volta de cinco minutos até chegarem a uma clareira, iluminada pela luz da lua o lugar não parecia assustador.

-Foi aqui que meus filhos nasceram – disse o moreno beijando Sirius apaixonadamente – É um lugar especial pra mim.

Sirius sentiu uma enorme ternura invadir seu coração, ele sabia que Severus sofreu muito durante a gravidez dos gêmeos e sabia que se não fosse por sua amiga Lily talvez tanto Severus quanto os gêmeos estariam mortos, só de imaginar uma vida sem Severus o corpo do animago se arrepiou todo e ele abraçou seu marido mais forte.

-Eu te amo Severus, você nem imagina o quanto – disse quando seus lábios se separaram – Sabe o que me dava forças enquanto estive em Azkaban? – diante da negativa do outro ele continuou – Você... a única coisa que eu pensava era sair provar minha inocência e lutar por seu amor.

-Sirius...

-Me deixa terminar – disse apertando mais ainda os braços ao redor do corpo do professor – Não importava o tempo que demorasse, só você ocupava meus pensamentos, só você me fazia ter forças pra continuar vivendo eu...

Foi cortado por um beijo do marido o desejo aflorando por todos os poros de suas peles, as roupas começavam a incomodar.

-Sirius eu quero você agora... aqui debaixo das estrelas – o professor sussurrava enquanto beijava o pescoço do marido.

A próxima coisa de que o professor foi consciente era que estava deitado no chão com seu marido por cima dele arrancado suas roupas, o professor ficou extasiado, Sirius parecia estar desesperado para tocá-lo, beijá-lo provar cada pedaço de sua pele, como o animago não era conhecido por ter muita paciência ele puxou sua varinha e num instante estavam nus deitados na grama.

-Sirius... – Severus gemeu quando o animago sem aviso prévio engoliu seu membro iniciando um delicioso sexo oral.

Sirius introduzia o pênis de seu marido em sua boca ora chupando ora lambendo, dando pequenas mordidas enviando uma infinidade de sensações ao corpo de Severus, que gemia falando incoerências gritando o nome do moreno com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer. O mestre das poções sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo, Sirius prevendo isso parou bruscamente o que estava fazendo.

-Sirius!

-Quero estar dentro de você Seve... posso? – pediu pousando os lábios sobre os de Severus.

O professor duvidou por um instante, nunca mais, desde que terminou sua relação com James Potter ele foi submisso a ninguém Sirius nunca tinha reclamado, ou pedido uma troca de posições até hoje... Severus encarou o marido, aquele homem tinha mudado sua vida e em seus olhos pode ver um mistura de emoções... Amor, desejo e um pouco de temor. Como resposta o professor se incorporou pegando o animago de surpresa ao se colocar sobre ele.

-Você quer estar dentro de mim...? – perguntou lambendo o pescoço do marido, esfregando seu corpo ao do animago num movimento sensual.

-S-Sim... Severus por favor – gemia se contorcendo debaixo das carícias do marido.

Severus levantou um pouco o quadril segurando o membro de Sirius com uma das mãos o guiando até sua entrada e lentamente foi descendo sobre o pênis do mago de olhos azuis. Sirius arregalou os olhos ao ver o que o outro estava fazendo, isso fez com que sua ereção ficasse mais dura, se é que isso era possível. Sentiu como seu membro era engolido lentamente pela estreita entrada do moreno. Severus não parou apesar da dor, e como doía, até sentir todo pênis de Sirius em seu interior, soltou o ar que estava retendo tentando se acostumar com a invasão desceu seu rosto até encostar-se à testa do outro.

-Tudo bem Sev? – perguntou preocupado.

-Tudo bem amor, espera só um pouquinho...

-Isso foi loucura eu tinha que ter te preparado. – disse acariciando as costas do moreno.

Após alguns minutos Severus começou a se mover devagar sobre o corpo de Sirius, subindo e descendo lentamente e aumentando o ritmo conforme a necessidade de seus corpos. O grito de prazer que ele soltou ao ter sua próstata atingida quase levou Sirius ao orgasmo simplesmente por ouvir o homem que amava gritando daquela forma e saber-se o causador desta reação. Somada a isso, a incrível sensação de saber que mais ninguém possuiria Severus desta forma, levando seus movimentos a tornarem-se cada vez mais selvagens o professor subia e descia ajudado por Sirius que com uma mão massageava o membro de Severus no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

-Sirius... Sirius... – o professor gemia o nome do marido enquanto arqueava as costas.

Sirius movia seus quadris de forma cada vez mais frenética sentindo a proximidade do orgasmo, seu pênis era deliciosamente aprisionado no interior de Severus que gemia cada vez mais alto.

-Ahhhh! SIRIUS! – Severus gritou derramando sua semente nas mãos do amante.

Ao sentir as contrações sobre seu pênis Sirius também foi arrastado para um orgasmo sensacional. Severus simplesmente desabou em cima do marido sentindo os efeitos devastadores do orgasmo. Ficaram vários minutos assim respirando entrecortadamente.

-Obrigado Severus – Sirius disse quando sua respiração se normalizou.

-Pelo que?

-Por se entregar a mim dessa forma... sei que parece bobagem, mas eu tive medo que você recusasse – disse timidamente escondendo o rosto no peito do outro.

-Eu tive medo de me entregar para alguém dessa forma desde... você sabe, mas você se tornou meu porto seguro me devolveu a tranqüilidade e a alegria de amar e ser amado – beijou a testa do moreno – Me deu um filho... e me devolveu a confiança... Eu te amo Sirius Black-Snape vou te amar para sempre.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos azuis do último Black vivo as palavras de Severus lhe deram tanta ternura, tanta paixão que as lágrimas de felicidade saíram sem ele nem perceber.

-Eu também te amo Severus Snape e vou te amar pra sempre. – selou a sentença com um beijo.

*******************************************

**_Dois meses depois..._**

O novo diretor de Hogwarts Severus Snape, mestre em poções com conhecimentos de DCAT, provou ser também um ótimo diretor, claro sempre que podia pedia conselho a Dumbledore que por sinal estava no... Hawai... surfando?!

Severus quase caiu da cadeira que estava sentado quando recebeu a foto de Dumbledore em cima de uma prancha de surf com a barba branca esvoaçando enquanto seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. O moreno até podia imaginar a cara de aborrecimento de McGonagall, tentando fazer a razão entrar na cabeça do velho diretor. Pois a velha bruxa, quando soube que Dumbledore tinha se aposentado resolveu que á sua hora também havia chegado e, que coincidência, ela resolveu viajar para o mesmo lugar que o ex-diretor.

"Você devia experimentar! Não tem sensação melhor!" dizia ele na carta que tinha mandado junto com a foto. O moreno sabia que foi graças ao velho amigo que ele conseguiu este posto no colégio, pois para alguns, o fato dele ter sido um ex-comensal da morte era algo imperdoável, mas Albus como sempre conseguiu persuadir o conselho... "Velho manipulador..." pensou com carinho. Ele só desejava que seu velho amigo fosse feliz, agora que podia aproveitar um pouco a vida ao lado da mulher que ele sempre amou, mas que por circunstâncias da vida nunca puderam ficar juntos.

Um suspiro saiu de sua boca quando seu olhar pousou no frasquinho que segurava nervosamente em sua mão... "Eu sabia que tinha esquecido uma coisa naquela noite.", tudo em sua vida já estava bem encaminhado, seu filho James estava casado e já era pai de um lindo garotinho, sua filha estava nos Estados Unidos e em breve se casaria com Bruce, Harry, que também fazia parte da família, mantinha uma relação estável com Draco, tinha um marido que o adorava e ao qual ele amava perdidamente... outro suspiro e uma sensação de deja vu invadiu seu coração.

- SEVERUS! – a porta abriu-se de repente e por ela passou um Sirius muito preocupado. – Você está bem?

- Claro Sirius, por não estaria...? – perguntou tranquilamente.

- Por quê? Você ainda pergunta? – disse exasperado chegando perto do marido para examiná-lo melhor – Deve ser por que eu estava dando uma aula quando de repente um aluno chega pra me contar que o diretor teve um **_desmaiou!_**

- Sirius quer se acalmar, não é pra tanto. Foi só um desmaio bobo e já estou melhor.

- Severus Snape – disse zangado – Você **_nunca_** desmaia, e eu venho te observando tem algo de diferente em você, então levanta esse lindo traseiro da cadeira e vamos direto para enfermaria.

- Sirius... eu...

- Não quero escutar suas desculpas, levanta de uma vez!

- Sirius...

- Severus, por favor, não me faça te enfeitiçar.

- Eu estou grávido.

- Severus eu já disse que chega de desculpas levan... O que você disse?

- O que você ouviu – disse ruborizado – Eu estou grávido. – olhou para o moreno que tinha ficado mudo repentinamente.

- V-Você tem c-certeza? – gaguejou.

- Claro que tenho certeza! – disse relembrando que essas palavras ditas a vários anos atrás quase destroçaram sua vida.

O professor mostrou o frasquinho que continha o resultado do teste de gravidez, o liquido em seu interior mostrava uma cor vermelho escuro que Sirius conhecia muito bem, já que ele mesmo fez esse teste há quase três anos atrás. Severus encarava o marido tentado decifrar as emoções em seu rosto. Ele mesmo tinha ficado em choque quando depois de vomitar por quase uma semana decidiu fazer o teste, certo de que era somente um alarme falso... mas ele tinha esquecido que era asquerosamente fértil e também na noite em que Sirius o possuiu esqueceu de dizer o feitiço anticonceptivo.

- Eu sei que é inesperado, eu mesmo ainda não acredito, mas... – foi calado por um beijo suave de Sirius.

O moreno estava tão feliz que não conseguia articular palavra alguma, o fato de Severus estar grávido demonstrava o quanto ele o amava.

- É maravilhoso Sev – murmurou quando se separaram sua expressão era de pura felicidade.

- Você está feliz? – perguntou aliviado, soltando o ar que tinha retido sem perceber.

- Muito meu amor... eu te amo cada dia mais – disse dando outro beijo em Severus – Agora nós vamos pra casa e você vai descansar.

- O que? Não! Eu tenho muita coisa que fazer.

- Pois que sua vice-diretora se encarregue disso – disse decidido – Você desmaiou hoje e vai descansar Severus Snape e isso é uma ordem.

O moreno não teve outra alternativa que acatar as "ordens" do marido, ele ficou um pouco temeroso da reação do animago, mas agora o que ele estava temendo eram os cuidados do mesmo... Enfim ele superaria, afinal estava feliz, não, estava imensamente feliz.

**********************************************

Desde que Sirius descobriu a gravidez de Severus ele se empenhou em mimar, paparicar e fazer as mínimas vontades de seu companheiro, Leo que a principio tinha ficado enciumado ao saber que teria outro irmãozinho, acabou por se entusiasmar com a idéia de ser o irmão mais velho e ficou mais agarrado, se é que fosse possível, ao seu pai. Seus filhos mais velhos ficaram surpresos com a notícia e tratavam de cuidar dele o máximo que podiam, isto é, sempre, por isso nosso austero ex-professor e agora diretor de Hogwarts se sentia sufocado com tantas atenções, então o mestre das poções se refugiava no trabalho. Por isso agora com oito meses de gravidez ele estava em uma aborrecidíssima reunião do conselho escolar.

Ele já tinha ido ao banheiro umas cem vezes e sua filha estava inquieta, no momento um mago que o Ministério mandou estava lendo o relatório de gastos do colégio tudo ia bem até que...

- Lucius – Severus chamou o amigo que estava sentado perto dele, Lucius ao fazer parte do conselho tinha por obrigação comparecer a todas as reuniões.

O loiro ao olhar para seu amigo percebeu que algo estava errado, Severus estava pálido e segurava seu ventre com as mãos.

- Tudo bem Severus?

- Não... eu acho que a bebê quer nascer.

- O QUE!?

Todos voltaram sua atenção para os dois.

- Severus quem sabe é só alarme falso – disse o sonserino sem prestar atenção às pessoas que estavam ao redor.

- É mesmo? Lucius pode acreditar quando digo que **_MINHA FILHA VAI NASCER AGORA_!** – rugiu ao sentir uma contração.

- E-Eu quer dizer... acho que – o loiro gaguejava passando as mãos nos cabelos, gesto nada digno de um Malfoy. – Ainda falta um mês!

- Lucius pelo que parece minha filha não percebeu isso, por favor, chama o Sirius – rogou sentindo outra contração.

Foi uma correria e, em questão de minutos ele estava na enfermaria com Sirius do seu lado, que apesar da personalidade agitada ficou extremamente calmo, coisa que o professor agradeceu.

**_Duas horas depois..._**

- SIRIU BLACK! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTA EM MIM! – Severus gritou ao sentir uma violenta contração

Sirius empalideceu, enquanto madame Pomfrey disfarçava o riso, já fazia duas horas que estavam na enfermaria com Severus em trabalho de parto. Madame Pomfrey riu por baixo da máscara enquanto examinava a dilatação do professor, era sempre o mesmo, se toda vez que um parturiente ou uma parturiente cumprisse o que prometia na hora do parto, a raça humana já estaria extinta a milênios.

- Severus o canal de parto está quase formado, daqui a pouco vou romper sua bolsa – disse a enfermeira tranquilamente.

- Viu amor logo veremos nossa pequena – Sirius dizia enquanto limpava o suar da testa do marido.

O moreno olhou para o outro com um olhar assassino, ele nunca pensou em passar por isso novamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo bem atrevido uma nova contração atravessou seu corpo.

- Ahhh... Como dói! Tira ela de uma vez Popy! – implorou com lágrimas nos olhos.

As horas foram passando e os gritos e maldições foram aumentando até que...

- Já está na hora Severus, quando vier à próxima contração quero que você empurre – dizia ela enquanto rompia a bolsa com uma agulha comprida e fina. Nem precisa dizer o pânico que invadiu os dois pais ao ver tal objeto na mão da bruxa.

Após a bolsa ser rompida as contrações vieram com mais força fazendo com que Severus gritasse mais alto e apertasse a mão de Sirius até quase quebras os dedos do animago.

- Chega! Não agüento mais! Já sou velho demais pra passar por isso.

- Amor já está quase lá, só mais um pouquinho...

- Sirius, ca-la-a-bo-ca! – disse entre os dentes antes de outra contração.

Duas horas depois um choro estridente inundou o lugar, uma menininha chorava agitando seus bracinhos e perninhas reclamando da única forma que conhecia o fato de ter saído de um lugar tão quentinho e acolhedor para estar num lugar tão diferente. Para os pais não havia som mais bonito que esse o som de uma nova vida chegando ao mundo. Popy colocou a menina sobre Severus e logo uma luz branca rodeou os dois, a pequena tinha recebido sua magia, Severus olhava fascinado para sua filha que nem sentiu quando a enfermeira retirou os restos da placenta e fechou o canal de parto.

- Ela é linda amor, muito obrigado – Sirius beijou a testa do moreno que estava mudo olhando para sua pequena filha com adoração.

- Lílian... – Severus disse suavemente.

- O que amor?

- Esse será o nome dela, Lílian em homenagem a amiga querida que salvou a minha vida um dia – disse sorrindo – Você concorda?

- É claro meu amor, é um lindo nome – sussurrou com voz embargada.

Mais tarde quando já estavam no quarto todos seus amigos e parentes puderam conhecer o mais novo membro da família "Lílian Black Snape" uma linda moreninha de pele tão branca como o leite e uma pelugem negra como a noite no lugar dos cabelos ela era linda na verdade, mas para seus pais isso não importava só o que interessava era o amor que tinham por ela.

**************************

**_Meses mais tarde..._**

Haviam passados quase quatro meses desde que a pequena Lily tinha nascido, as festas natalinas se aproximavam, por esse motivo Sirius e Remus planejavam uma grande festa no castelo de Hogwarts. Os dois passaram dias trabalhando freneticamente e decorando o castelo com motivos natalinos. Severus observava tudo com assombro, pois seu marido tirava emergia Merlin sabe de onde para deixar tudo preparado para a grande noite. Os dois grifinórios tinham decorado todo o Grande Salão com velas, grinaldas, enfeitaram a grande arvore que Hagrid trouxe e decoraram tudo com as cores das quatro casas.

O mestre das poções olhava assombrado todas as mudanças que estavam sendo feitas no castelo, esse ano ele decidiu fazer uma grande ceia de nata, idéia de Sirius claro, convidou todos seus amigos e companheiros da extinta Ordem de Fênix, pois seria seu primeiro natal como diretor do Colégio e seu marido quis comemorar em grande estilo. Os meses posteriores ao nascimento de Lily foram mais tranqüilos, Severus tirou uma licença de sessenta dias e sua vice-diretora a professora de astronomia assumiu suas funções. Ao final desse período ele retornou com animo redobrado ao trabalho, claro que ainda levava seus dois filhos mais novos para o escritório para poder vigiá-los mais de perto.

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado, o castelo estava tomado por crianças entusiasmadas com a chegada do momento de abrir os presentes, Albus se fantasiou de papai Noel, enfeitiçando uma velha carroça para que se parecesse com um trenó, o ponto máximo da festa foi quando o velho ex diretor desceu do trenó carregando um enorme saco vermelho cheio de presentes para a criançada. Foi difícil segurar os pequenos e, pra dizer a verdade alguns adultos se mostravam mais entusiasmados do que as crianças...

Agora passado a euforia do primeiro momento, Severus estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira, olhando para seus convidados, o moreno observava a nova geração de magos e bruxas e sentiu um calafrio ao observar seu filho, o pequeno ao que parecia tinha herdado o lado de Maroto de seu papai... com somente quatro anos já fazias das suas travessuras e liderava seus amiguinhos, agora ele estava distraído com o kit de poções para uso infantil que Severus tinha lhe dado de presente numa tentativa de fazer com que o pequeno se afastasse do laboratório de poções de seu pai.

As gêmeas Malfoy eram um caso a parte, Alessandra juntamente com seu filho Leo eram os Marotos mirins, já Verônika, um pouco mais fraca que a irmã, mas igualmente inteligente seguia os dois para qualquer travessura que eles propunham, seu neto Vitor apesar de ser o mais novo da turma não ficava atrás. "Merlin me ajuda quando essa turma começar a estudar em Hogwarts..." o professor riu ao pensar no caos que seria o colégio quando essa turminha começasse a estudar, isso sem contar a turma de ruivos Weasley, que cada ano crescia mais. O rosto do mestre das poções tinha um leve sorriso ao ver a cena.

- Vejo que você está se divertindo – disse Dumbledore se aproximando do moreno.

- Não começa Albus.

- Sabe meu rapaz, cheguei a pensar que nunca te veria feliz... agora acho que minha missão está completa.

Severus olhou para seu velho amigo e sentiu um imenso carinho ao ver os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas não derramadas, e sorriu com ternura, mas antes de responder algo Sirius se aproximou com a pequena Lily nos braços.

- Acho que tem alguém com fome... – disse depositando a pequena nos braços de Severus.

O moreno ainda ficava acanhado de amamentar sua filha, principalmente com tantas pessoas ao redor, mas como já fazia quase três horas que a pequena tinha se alimentado ele resolveu abrir uma exceção.

- Professor Dumbledore, que belo bronzeado – elogiou vendo a pele perfeitamente bronzeada do mago mais velho a qual fazia um contraste com a brancura da barba e dos cabelos do mago.

- Obrigado meu rapaz... depois do natal eu vou r para o Brasil, para o Rio de Janeiro para ser mais exato, daqui há alguns dias começa o carnaval – ao ver o rosto do moreno acrescentou – É uma festa Trouxa que existe lá, dizem que é a oitava maravilha do Mundo.

- Acho que Minerva não vai gostar muito de ver você no meio dessa festa – Severus disse malicioso, era conhecido o fato de que a ex-professora tinha muitos ciúmes desse "novo" Albus Dumbledore.

- Não se preocupe que com ela eu me entendo – piscou um olho.

- Bom se vocês me dão licença vou começar a servir a ceia – Sirius disse dando um beijinho nos lábios do marido ao sair.

- Severus, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você é feliz?

O moreno olhou para o Grande Salão contemplando as pessoas que ali estavam, viu sua família reunida, os companheiros de batalha, os novos amigos que fez após a guerra, até que seus olhos se fixaram em seu marido que ria alegremente de alguma coisa que Harry tinha contado.

- Sabe velho amigo, eu conheci um poder que é capaz de qualquer coisa, algo que cura que remove obstáculos que faz com que o choro se transforme em riso, eu conheci esse poder e ele transformou o ser amargo que eu era num homem vivo – disse com os olhar umedecido.

- E que poder é esse meu rapaz?

- Esse poder se chama AMOR... E eu, meu querido amigo, sou muito feliz.

**_ Fim...?_**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Nem acredito que acabei! Foi uma estranha aventura, apavorante a princípio, mas no final muito prazeirosa. Ainda não sei se vou postar a continuação, os incentivos são poucos, já que para um comentario não se gasta nem um centavo... enfim quem sabe isso é somente um até breve?

Mas eu não poderia terminar sem deixar de agradecer imensamente a duas pessoas que muito me ajudaram nessa jornada. A primeira é a minha beta querida Gika Black, pela infinita paciencia e conselhos maravilhosos, sem ela não teria chegado até aqui. GI UM BEIJÃO! Também quero agradecer a HELÔ uma amiga que conheci atravez dessa fic que também me ajudou muito e me deu animo para continuar... Brigadu miga!

Bom agora depende de vocês, essa história merece uma segunda temporada?

Besitos


End file.
